Wild Ways
by aikaford
Summary: Kate e Sawyer se conhecem no passado, no ano de 1974. Eles se apaixonam e Sawyer faz uma proposta tentadora para Kate: sair pelo mundo aplicando golpes.
1. Prólogo

** Prólogo**

Havia uma sirene estridente tocando. Extremamente aguda e mais alta que o normal. E completamente fora do horário._Que diabos está acontecendo? Não era pra...AH! Como pude esquecer_, pensou Kate. Era dia de visita.

Respirou fundo e tentou não ficar nervosa. Levantou-se rápido do catre, a fim de tentar se arrumar. Era inútil. Aquele uniforme cinza nunca a deixaria bonita. Muito menos sexy. Josephine veio se aproximando de sua cela; ela percebeu pelo barulho alto do sapato, e pelo fedor característico. _Ela me dá arrepios, e me olha de um jeito estranho. Mas se eu não agradá-la, a filha da puta me mataria sem pestanejar._ .

- Vamos gracinha, você tem visita hoje.

- É mesmo? Quem veio?

- Ora, o padre! Sua execução será em dois dias. Ele veio dar a extrema unção para a sua pobre alma condenada.

Ele não vira. Ela sabia por um instinto que ele faria alguma coisa para tirá-la dali, mas ele não veio. Ela queria sentar em um canto e simplesmente chorar, mas já não podia. A lembrança de sua execução retirou-lhe completamente as forças; não fosse Josephine lhe levar pelo braço até a sala onde recebiam visitas, ela certamente desfaleceria no chão.

Ela foi algemada e levada para a sala reservada; as presas das outras celas assobiavam e diziam obscenidades, das quais Kate tentou não prestar atenção. De certo modo, ela já tinha se acostumado ao tudo naquele local; três meses foram suficientes para que ela soubesse com quem ela poderia lidar, e com quem não. As presas que a cortejavam faziam parte do grupo o qual não se pode nem pensar em dizer não.

Não havia ninguém na sala; o padre estava atrasado. _Seria um tipo de cortesia da prisão? Eu não chamei nenhum padre_ pensou Kate, confusa. _Mas isso faz alguma diferença agora? Para onde quer que eu vá depois daqui, ele não estará comigo. Dane-se essa extrema unção... que eu vá pro inferno duma vez_. Ela sentou de um dos lados da mesa, colocando os braços em um ângulo agudo, a fim de apoiar a cabeça. Ela pesava muito. _Seria minha consciência?_

Josephine foi buscar o padre, que esperava do outro lado do corredor. Não era do tipo de padre que ela costumava ver; ele usava óculos bem grossos, um cabelo lambido na testa e tinha as costas curvadas. Na realidade, o único padre que ela conheceu era um velho de 60 anos, pároco na pequena igrejinha numa vila da Suíça, com quem ela teve bons momentos. _Velhinho sem-vergonha_, ela riu-se.

- Vamos padre, a moça te espera.

- Vamos. É por aqui? – ele apontou em direção a porta.

- É sim...mas antes tenho que passar o detector de metais no senhor. É a rotina, o senhor entende, não é mesmo?

- Ah claro, fique a vontade.

Ela passou o aparelho, que prontamente apitou. Fitou-o com incredulidade, mas ele logo se adiantou:

- Oh, me desculpe minha filha. Minha culpa. – ele retirou uma pesava cruz de prata do pescoço, e Josephine compreendeu.

- Tudo bem, pode passar.

Ele entrou na sala, seguido da mulher. Virou-se para ela e disse:

- Você não nos daria um momento? Você sabe como essas coisas são delicadas.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso. São ordens.

- Oh minha cara, é um pedido de um homem de Deus. Elas costumam chorar muito, e ficam encabuladas...- ele lhe apertou a mão, numa tentativa de convencê-la.

- Tudo bem padre. O senhor tem 20 minutos.

Era suficiente.

Ele esperou a mulher corpulenta sair de vista e entrou na sala. Sentou-se a frente de Kate e começou a balbuciar coisas inatendíveis. Ela o fitava, incrédula.

- Eu... eu não entendo.

- Isso é latim, minha cara. A extrema unção é dada em latim.

- Você fala tanto latim quanto eu. Mas até que se saiu um bom padre... ficou sexy com essa batina.

- Você acha? Que bom. Também gostei desse seu uniforme. Mas prefiro você sem ele.

A mesa serviria perfeitamente para o que eles pretendiam fazer. Tinham vinte minutos.

Sawyer viera, afinal. E em grande estilo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era outono de 1974. As folhas marrom-esverdeadas caíam por toda parte nos quintais das famílias e nas ruas de Memphis, Tennessee. Um leve ar nostálgico pairava no ar; crianças saíam para brincar nas tardes cinzentas, envoltas uma excitação momentânea de brincar nos bosques rodeados de enormes tapetes marrons que pareciam ter vida própria ao vento. O clima ameno encorajava os jovens a dar longos passeios noturnos; tudo parecia ter uma vida alegre e contagiante. A guerra a muito passara, mas os compatriotas ainda combatiam no Vietnam, uma luta que, para muitos, apesar de ser pela pátria, era também inútil e cruelmente mortífera àqueles que não tinham como se defender.

Ele escapara facilmente do alistamento. A filha de um médico importante era completamente apaixonada por ele, e bastaram duas noites para que ela arranjasse um falso atestado médico alegando inaptidão física. Ele prometera tudo para ela, e assim que teve o atestado em mãos, pegou suas coisas e rumou para Memphis. Ele nunca soube ao certo porque decidiu ir logo para essa cidade; a idéia simplesmente lhe surgiu na mente uma hora na madrugada, enquanto fumava um maço de Mallboro ao lado de uma garçonete que conhecera horas atrás. Não sabia bem por quê; talvez o sucesso estrondoso do Rei do Rock o atraíra de alguma forma. Elvis Presley vivia em Memphis. Influenciado por ele ou não, ele sabia que tinha que sair da sua cidade, e logo. Vários pais e maridos enfurecidos queriam a cabeça dele. Ele, orgulhoso de seus feitos, sabia bem a causa de tanto furor. Sua beleza e lábia eram furtivamente usadas em detrimento de arranjar dinheiro ou apenas ter uma boa noitada; o grande problema era que ele se expunha demais com isso. Facilmente ficava conhecido nas cidades por qual passava, famoso por ser um conquistador insaciável e um golpista ardiloso.

Chegara à cidade fazia três meses. Com alguns trocados restantes do último golpe, ele alugara um quartinho barato em um bairro afastado do centro, onde mulheres gordas estendiam roupas nos becos e crianças brincavam na rua enquanto traficantes distribuíam narcóticos. Ele não ligava. Em breve ele daria um grande golpe e sairia daquela espelunca. Só não sabia como. Vender jóias falsificadas ou tirar dinheiro de mulheres inocentes já não estava dando o lucro que ele imaginara que daria. Ele queria encontrar o filha da puta que o meteu nisso para perguntar, antes de matá-lo, como ele sobrevivia com _aquilo_. Por mais engenhoso que seus planos fossem o dinheiro mal dava para alguns meses. Precisava de algo maior, e rápido.

Ele decidiu que um bom lugar para começar seria o parque de diversões que visitava a cidade. Muita gente junta, famílias inteiras, jovens alvoroçados, perfeito para pequenos golpes. Ele ajeitou a camisa no espelho e jogou os cabelos para trás. Estava um tanto comum, mas se recusava a usar as roupas da moda._Bando de malucos esquisitos_, ele pensava. Vivia aquém a sua época, e muito mais aquém a uma condição de vida normal que qualquer jovem poderia ter. Saindo do prédio, avistou um Opala cor de vinho, novo em folha, estacionado a alguns metros do seu "lar". Não estava realmente a fim de ir a pé para a festa, e o carro causaria uma grande impressão nas moçoilas.

E de fato funcionou. Chegou ao local do parque, um imenso campo aberto a três quilômetros do centro da cidade. Era uma cornucópia de cores, sons e cheiros. Luzes néons brilhavam dos brinquedos imensos, e um cheiro adocicado de algodão doce e maçã do amor invadia suas narinas. A multidão parecia um único ser vivo movimentando-se ordenadamente, como ondas no mar. Ele sorriu. Seria rápido, fácil e prazeroso. Seu porte altivo e seus radiantes olhos azuis chamavam a atenção por si só, mas todo esse monumento acompanhado de um Opala era um conjunto deliberadamente irresistível. Ele era como um ímã, atraindo a atenção feminina em um grande raio de distância. Era como um leão chegando para abater suas fêmeas, e elas o seguindo cegamente, inebriadas com seu feromônio selvagem.

Ele estudava suas vítimas. Eram todas em sua maioria adolescentes de vestidos berrantes e laços no cabelo, cheirando a leite fresco. Era pouco. Com elas ele só teria uma ou duas noites de sexo e várias semanas de dor de cabeça por vir. Tinha de procurar mais. As mulheres maduras estavam acompanhadas de seus filhos e maridos. Arriscado demais. Leves rugas de preocupação começaram a surgir no seu rosto. Ele depositara toda sua esperança nesse evento, que aparentava não dar resultado algum.

De repente, o que ele pensou ser a solução de seus problemas apareceu diante de seus olhos. Uma linda morena de olhos cinzentos e seios fartos estava em uma barraca, tentando em vão ganhar alguns ursinhos. Parecia estar sozinha. Ele se aproximou dela, com seu melhor sorriso, e disse:

- Ótima pontaria, senhorita.

- Ah, você percebeu, foi? A maioria acha que eu sou péssima.

- Ah não, que isso! Eu te acho _ótima_. – ele lhe lançou um olhar malicioso. Ela enrubesceu.

- Você não é daqui, não é?

- É tão nítido assim?

- Não. Mas eu teria te notado antes se você fosse daqui.

Eles foram para o carro. Ele tinha estacionado em um lugar afastado, para o caso do dono estar presente na festa. A moça entrou no carro primeiro, e prontamente tirou a blusa. _Fácil demais_ ele pensou, _mas se já estou aqui, vamos até o final_. Levantou a saia dela e se posicionou no meio de suas pernas. Ela beijava seu pescoço com voracidade, e ele se perguntou que tipo de garota ela era. Desceu pelo colo até chegar aos seios fartos à mostra. Acariciou-os com força, e ela gemeu de leve. Ela o puxou mais para si, e disse, com uma voz rouca:

- São dez dólares a hora, meu amor.

Ele a fitou com ódio, e ela percebeu. Ele poderia ter a mulher que quisesse naquela festa, e foi arrumar justo uma que cobrava pelo serviço. Ele se enfureceu. Saiu de cima dela e pulou para o banco da frente, ligando o carro.

- Vaza, piranha.

- Mas..

- _Vaza_.

Ela vestiu a blusa e saiu do carro. Ele esperou que ela se afastasse para sair dali. Engatou a marcha e saiu bruscamente do estacionamento, mas no momento em que estava prestes a abandonar o local, ouviu o som da sirene. Seus sentidos foram aguçados e ele teve aquela sensação novamente._Não desta vez_, ele repetiu para si. Ele vira que eram três carros de polícia correndo em alta velocidade. Não disponibilizariam todo esse contingente para um ladrão de automóveis. Ele decidiu sair do carro e ver o que estava acontecendo.

Mais carros de polícia chegaram. Devia ser alguém realmente importante, ele pensou. Os policiais saíam do carro velozmente, e seguiam para a multidão. Revistavam barracas, interrogavam pessoas, olhavam dentro dos carros. _Alguém está realmente encrencado, e ainda bem que não sou eu. E não serei por muito tempo_. A multidão começou a pulsar frenética, em busca de alguma ajuda para a polícia. Crianças procuravam embaixo dos carrinhos de pipoca, enquanto rapazes olhavam para as árvores do pequeno bosque que rodeava a região. Todos estavam dispostos a achar quem quer que fosse. Menos ele. Mas mesmo assim ele sentia uma curiosidade imensa de saber quem era e o que fizera para ter mobilizado tanta gente atrás do sujeito.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele indagou um senhor corpulento e de bigode esquisito.

- Ah meu filho, um peixão dos grandes. Uma fugitiva que é procurada até pelo FBI veio dar as bandas por aqui. Pobre coitada...ela não conhece o povo desta cidade.

- Por quê?

- Porque as pessoas daqui não toleram um fora-da-lei, muito menos se for para estragar a fama da cidade.

_Velho idiota_, ele pensou.

Seguiu para seu carro. Sim, ele já o sentia como se fosse seu, como todas as coisas da qual ele se apoderava sem permissão. Abriu a porta e posicionou-se atrás do volante. Mas sua atenção foi desviada ao perceber que um par de olhos verdes o fitava, assustado, pelo retrovisor.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era impressionante. Eram os olhos verdes mais lindos que ele já tinha visto na vida. Ele os encarou demoradamente, sem nenhum resquício de reação. Por um momento, se sentiu como nunca na vida. Era como admirar um anjo que lhe fora enviado para retirá-lo do inferno. Não conseguia se mover; era como se tivesse magnetismo naquele olhar assustado, do qual ele não conseguia escapar.

- Por favor, não diga que estou aqui! - ela suplicou.

Ele não respondeu. Ainda a fitava, como que perdendo a respiração. Como, por deus, aquela criatura frágil, quase uma boneca de porcelana, era procurada pela polícia? Só podia ser um engano. Não podia acreditar que aquele ser angelical tinha a mesma alma escura que a dele.

- Tudo isso é pra você? – ele disse enfim.

- É.

- Você está metida numa encrenca das boas.

- Eu sei. Você... você não vai dizer a eles, vai?

- Eu não moro aqui. Não me importo.

- Obrigada.

Não podia se sentir assim. De uma hora para outra, ele queria abraçá-la e tomá-la nos braços, numa vontade incontrolável. Era um transe. Mas isto não era ele. Era demais admitir para si mesmo que ele estava sentindo compaixão pela garota.

- Obrigada por quê?

- Ora... por não me delatar.

- Não fiz nada demais, garota. Agora saia do meu carro.

Ela o fitou daquele jeito de novo, com súplica nos olhos, e ele não pode mais encará-los. Olhou para a movimentação do lado de fora. Ela seria pega facilmente se saísse dali. Mas isso não era mais da conta dele.

- Vamos garota, eu não quero encrencas pra mim. Já bastam as que eu arrumei.

- Mas... por favor, pelo menos me tire do parque. Eu prometo que saio do carro quando os guardas não estiverem mais a vista.

Ele se virou lentamente no banco para encará-la de frente. Era mais bonita de perto do que imaginara ser. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros cacheados, uma boca pequena e delicada, nariz altivo. Tinha várias sardas pelo rosto. Era uma menina, apenas uma menina.

- O que eu ganho com isso? – ele pode ver o desapontamento no olhar dela.

- Bem, eu acho que ainda tenho alguns trocados.

- Alguns trocados?

- É... por favor, me tire daqui. Por favor.

- Tudo bem. Mas vou querer mais do que alguns trocados.

- Eu darei o que você quiser, mas me tire daqui!

- Assim que se fala.

Ele tornou a se virar no banco do carro, e virou a chave de ignição. Engatou a marcha ré para manobrar o carro e sair do estacionamento. Foi andando com o carro lentamente, até que um policial o deteve.

- Hey rapaz... você viu a garota que estamos procurando?

- Garota? Eu pensei que era um homem.

- Não, é uma garota. Cabelo encaracolado, olhos verdes, veste uma jaqueta preta. A viu por aí?

- Creio que não, meu chapa. Agora se me dá licença...

- Ainda não. Este carro a gente ainda não revistou. Você se importaria?

- Amigo, se eu não a vi, como ela poderia estar no meu carro?

- Ela pode estar escondida.

- Não, não está. Eu mesmo dei uma checada no carro quando entrei.

- Mesmo assim...

- Se não se importa, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – ele podia ver que o guarda estava desconfiado. Sentia que todos os músculos estavam rígidos de tensão.

- Os documentos do carro, por favor.

- Documentos? Para quê??

- Os documentos, por favor!

Ele sentiu uma gota de suor frio brotar na testa. Estava metido em duas encrencas, a do carro e da garota. Ele sabia que tinha que ter mandado ela embora antes que fosse tarde demais. Sua mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos; tentava calcular o que poderia fazer, mas só tinha uma saída, e mesmo assim era uma saída muito arriscada.

- Olhe a garota!

- Onde?

- Lá, nas árvores! Estão todos indo para lá!

Esperou o guarda olhar mais de um segundo para o lado que apontou e arrancou com o carro. Fez uma manobra complicada, virando o carro com tudo e fazendo um barulho enorme com os pneus. Engatou outra marcha e saiu em disparada do parque. Ele podia sentir a adrenalina correr rápido por todo seu corpo, acelerando seu coração, contraindo os músculos e intensificando a respiração. Ele adorava. Sentia-se vivo e onipotente, era mais que os outros. Adorava sentir o doce e arriscado sabor do perigo.

Não demorou muito para duas viaturas começarem a seguir o carro. Ele já calculara isso; era óbvio que ele passaria de um cidadão comum para um suspeito no momento em que fugisse com o carro. Mantinha-se firme na direção, atento a qualquer rua que pudesse entrar para despistá-los. Não havia nenhuma. Estava em um tipo de estradinha, extremamente reta. Não haveria escapatória ali se eles o alcançassem. O mero pensamento de ser apanhado ativou nele uma raiva insana que o fez acelerar ainda mais o carro. Ela segurou-se o mais que pode no banco traseiro, temendo ser vista. Ela também tinha o coração na boca, sentia um medo aterrador, que parecia trancar suas vias aéreas a impedindo de respirar perfeitamente. A cabeça latejava e ela sentia cãibras por todo o corpo, mas fazia um esforço sobre-humano para se manter abaixada no carro. Ela deitou embaixo dos bancos a frente e segurava como podia no banco traseiro. De repente se sentiu arremessada para direita bruscamente, e depois para trás. Bateu violentamente com a cabeça em algo que não pode identificar. Ela quis levantar e ver como as coisas estavam indo, mas sabia que se fosse vista, complicaria mais ainda a vida dele.

Ele fez outra curva brusca, desta vez para a esquerda. Finalmente tinham alcançado o centro da cidade, onde podiam despistar a polícia mais facilmente. Ele percebeu que a sirene estava cada vez mais distante. Estava quase conseguindo. Avistou um beco a uns 50m de distância. Olhou pelo retrovisor: não estavam à vista. Virou com tudo o carro, estacionou no beco, desligou o motor. Respirou um pouco. Já estava saindo do carro quando lembrou da garota. Voltou correndo, levantou o banco do motorista, e a fitou. Ela não se mexia. Abaixou e a tocou; estava extremamente quente. Tentou mexer mais nela, para ver se se dava conta da situação. Ela ainda não se movia. Ela a virou lentamente, e pode observar sua face coberta de sangue. Ele gelou. Procurou chama-la, mas ainda nem sabia seu nome. Começou a levantar e a deixar onde estava, mas não conseguiu. Em qualquer outra ocasião ele teria deixado sem pensar duas vezes, mas aquela não era uma ocasião comum.

Tentou procurar desesperado algo que a fizesse acordar. Lembrou que sempre levava uma pequena garrafa de vodka consigo. Tirou-a do bolso e a abriu, passando lentamente pelas narinas dela. O cheiro forte a fez despertar.

- Você está bem?

- Eu... eu não sei. – ela levou a mão à cabeça que latejava e percebeu que sangrava.- Oh meu Deus!

- Calma, eu cuido disso.

Retirou um lenço do bolso, o embebeu com a vodka e começou a passar no ferimento. Ela recuou a cabeça, com dor. Ele levou a mão direita para segurar-lhe a testa, gentilmente, e com a mão esquerda passava o pano. O sangramento começava a parar. Ela o fitou, pela terceira vez daquela mesma maneira desconcertante. Por que a estava ajudando tanto? Qualquer um no lugar dele já a teria abandonado. Mas ele não parecia ser qualquer um. Ele a fitou de volta, e ficaram alguns segundos perdidos um no olhar do outro.

- Temos que sair daqui, rápido. – ele disse.

- Sim, mas pra onde?

Sem responder, ele a içou do assoalho do carro, passou o braço esquerdo por sua cintura, e começou a andar; eles mal se conheciam, e já eram cúmplices.


	4. Capítulo 3

** Capítulo 3**

Ele podia senti-la fraquejar em seus braços. Ela andava cambaleando, totalmente tonta pela perda de sangue que sofrera. Resolveu segura-la mais forte; tão forte que achou estar sentindo seu coração bater acelerado. Mesmo naquela situação de extremo perigo, ele sentiu um conforto divino ao tê-la nos braços. Ela tinha uma cintura fina, o que o ajudava a envolvê-la mais; ele podia sentir o calor que emanava dela para ele, em um fluxo. Não pode se deter de, discretamente, passar as pontas dos dedos na pequena parte de pele exposta dela. Era estranho, mais a cada toque ele se sentia melhor. Muito melhor.

A sirene parecia ter cessado. Talvez eles tivessem desistido. Mas assim que achassem o carro, iriam procurá-los por todos os cantos da cidade. Por isso ele o abandonou em uma distância razoável de sua casa.

Quando se afastaram um pouco mais no beco, ele resolveu que tinham que parar um pouco. Ela ainda se sentia muito tonta, e ele temeu, a seu despeito, que ela estivesse gravemente ferida. Quando encontraram uma rua escura e deserta, ele a colocou encostada em na parede e a fez sentar devagar, para ver como ela estava.

- Você... você está bem?

- Um pouco tonta ainda, mas vai passar. Não foi um corte tão grande.

- Diabos, como você fez isso?

- Você dirigindo feito louco e eu deitada em baixo dos bancos não poderia ter dado em outra coisa. Eu devo ter batido naqueles ferros que ficam debaixo...

- Ferros? Eles estavam... bem...- ele a fitou com preocupação.

- Não, eu não pegarei tétano.

- Ótimo, um problema a menos.

Ele se arrependeu no tom em que falou isso. Agora foi ela quem fitou bem fundo nos olhos dele; profundos olhos azuis, tão profundos quanto o oceano. Ela pode notar uma angústia por detrás daquele olhar, mas não foi pretensiosa em achar que era só por sua causa. Era uma angústia a muito enrustida naquele olhar, de alguém que já sofrera muito e estava fugindo desesperadamente desse sofrimento. Naquele exato momento, ela entendeu que era a mesma coisa que ela sentia bem fundo em seu coração. Eles tinham o mesmo instinto selvagem de sobrevivência.

- De quem era o carro?

- Como assim?

- De quem você roubou o carro?

- Eu não roubei o carro.

- Ah claro, e eu deveria presumir que todo aquele pavor da polícia foi só por minha causa. – ele a olhou, vencido. Não respondeu.

- Você nem precisava ter fugido pra eu saber que era roubado.

- Ah não? E como a senhorita sabichona descobriu?

- Fácil. O carro tava muito limpo. Cheirava bem até. Tinha um lenço cor-de-rosa no banco detrás, o retrovisor é maior do que o comum, e no porta-luvas tinha dois batons pela metade, uma fita da Patsy Cline e um óculos, _feminino_. Você não me parece do tipo casado ou gay, então esse carro não pode ser seu. – ele a fitou sarcástico.

- Elementar, minha cara...

E de repente se lembrou que não sabia o nome dela. Fez um olhar de interrogação, e ela compreendeu.

- Kate. Meu nome é Kate.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Kate. O meu é Sawyer. – ele disse, em um tom exageradamente polido.

- Bom, eu acho que eu vou indo. Você já me tirou do parque, acho que preciso ir andando.

- Você esqueceu o favor que me deve?

- Ah... claro. Deixa-me ver quanto eu tenho.

Ela tirou um maço de dinheiro amassado do bolso. Tinha pouco mais de 300 dólares.

- É essa a fortuna que você tem?

- É sim. Não posso fazer nada.

- Então eu acho que você vai me ser útil de uma outra forma – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Nem pense nisso.

- Calma _sweetheart_. Não é nada que você não adoraria fazer.

- Eu tenho certeza que não adoraria fazer o que você tá _pensando_ em fazer.

- Não é nada disso. É uma maneira fácil de ganhar dinheiro. E pelo jeito você vai precisar de bastante. Você faz isso pra mim, a gente divide o dinheiro, e você pode ir. Prometo não te atacar no meio da noite.

- Você ta me propondo... parceria?

- De certa forma, acho que já somos isso.

Ele levantou da posição que estava e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ele pegou firme em sua mão, e ela subiu rápido. Quando ficou de pé, eles estavam perigosamente próximos, narizes a poucos centímetros. Kate sentiu-se tonta novamente, mas desta vez tinha certeza que não era pelo ferimento que sofrera. A proximidade com Sawyer fez suas pernas ficarem moles, e seu coração estava novamente batendo rápido. Ele a olhava profundamente, deliciando a situação de extrema proximidade dos corpos. Percebeu que ela fraquejou novamente, e, lentamente, envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços. Ambos agora estavam com uma respiração difícil, sentindo que o sangue corria mais rápido nas veias. Ela deu dois passos para trás, a mente tentando evitar a situação inevitável, mas seu corpo já respondia por si mesmo. Ela encostou-se à parede, e ele a envolveu ainda mais com os braços; ela podia senti-lo por completo, todo o corpo dele estava em contato com o seu. Sentia que já não podia mais resistir, ele era lindo, um herói grego da antiguidade, com uma presença marcante. Ela passou lentamente as mãos por seu peito, sentido por debaixo do tecido fino da camisa músculos fortes e rijos. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos para o pescoço dele. Ele subiu uma das mãos que estavam na cintura em direção ao pescoço, a enlaçando ainda mais. Agora poucos milímetros separavam os lábios; ambos já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, quente e entrecortada. Ele deu um pequeno passo a frente, a pressionando ainda mais na parede, de forma que ela pode senti-lo mais ainda, mais profundamente. Ele roçou de leve seus lábios no dela, um leve arrepio subindo pela espinha. Ele fechou seus olhos e cobriu a boca dela, e o mero contato das línguas o fez estremecer. O beijo começou devagar, mas logo a ferocidade tomou conta dos dois, e as mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro. De assalto o desejo os arremeteu, e os dois mal podiam entender como tudo aquilo começara. Conheciam-se fazia pouco tempo, mas no momento em que eles se olharam nos olhos, houve um entendimento aquém de qualquer entendimento humano. Como se pudessem ter olhado um na alma do outro, e visto o quanto eram parecidos.

O beijo foi bruscamente interrompido pela sirene tocando estridente novamente. Eles se afastaram, se olhando assustados. A surpresa não era única e exclusiva do barulho que teimava ressoar em seus ouvidos; era também de entender onde começava um e terminava o outro, de que maneira estranha eles tinham se encaixado e como, por Deus, eles não tinham se encontrado antes.

Depois de sair do transe que eles estavam imersos, começaram a correr. Sawyer foi à frente, dando a direção. Olhavam constantemente para os lados, para não serem pegos de surpresa. Iam pelas ruas mais escuras e desertas, correndo feito loucos, como se seus pulmões fossem saltar pela boca. Para o alívio de Sawyer, ele tomara a direção certa, e estava a poucos metros do seu apartamento. Decidiu ir pelos fundos, e subir pela saída de emergência, para não serem vistos na recepção. Ele alcançou a escada pulando, e ajudou Kate a subir, e foi logo em seguida. Seu apartamento ficava no segundo andar, e duas escadas à frente, ele estariam seguros. Kate continuou a subir, mas Sawyer lhe chamou a atenção, dizendo que era ali que eles iriam parar. Ele tentou abrir a janela por fora, em vão. Tirou a camisa, a enrolou no braço, e quebrou o vidro da janela. Estendeu a camisa por cima dos cacos de vidro que sobraram na janela, para não se cortarem a hora que entrassem. Deu o sinal para Kate ir primeiro. Ela entrou, relutante. Ele foi logo em seguida.

- Esse apartamento é seu? – disse Kate, ofegante.

- É sim. Vamos ficar seguros aqui por um tempo.

- Você tem água aí?

- Devo ter alguma coisa na geladeira. Vai lá. – ele desmontou no sofá, ainda ofegante.

- Por quê?

- Oras, porque eu estou um tanto cansado dessa correria toda, se você não se importa de ir com as próprias pernas...

- Não é isso. Por que você ta me ajudando?? – ele se sentou no sofá para encará-la.

- Eu não estou _te_ ajudando, estou _me_ ajudando. Primeiro, se eles me pegarem com você, estou frito. Segundo que eu vou precisar dos seus serviços, já te disse.

- Você poderia simplesmente me deixar em qualquer lugar, não precisa fugir comigo. E depois, o que é que eu tenho de tão especial que você precisa?

- Você está louca pra fugir, dar um fora daqui o quanto antes, mudar de cidade, de nome, de país, de vida. Você quer isso mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, eu vi nos seus olhos. E eu vou utilizar essa vontade ao meu favor, benzinho. Só isso. Não pense que eu sou bom, por que eu não sou.

Ela o fitou por um momento a mais, e segui para a cozinha, a fim de tomar um pouco de água. Eles eram mais parecidos que ela imaginava que fossem.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Não pense que eu sou bom, por que eu não sou. _As palavras ecoavam na cabeça dela enquanto ela seguia para a cozinha. De uma forma insana, por um instante, ela realmente quis acreditar que ele a estava ajudando porque gostava dela. Achou-se completamente estúpida. Em toda a sua vida ela não achara ninguém que fosse digno de sua total confiança. Seu padrasto a bolinava, sua mãe a delatara, o que ela esperaria do mundo? No fundo ela sabia que não podia esperar nada, mas daria a ele de volta tudo que recebera tão amargamente. E ela estava completamente sozinha.

É_ isso que ele chama de cozinha?_, pensou. Era um cômodo extremamente pequeno, com uma mesa que só tinha três pernas e estava escorada na parede, um banquinho empoeirado e um tampão de uma pia que estava sustentado por alguns tijolos. Havia uma pilha pequena de pratos em cima da mesa, alguns sujos, muita louça a ser lavada, mas aparentemente nenhum estoque de comida. Ele devia comer fora. Não havia nenhuma geladeira, nenhum indício de um armário sequer. O que também indicava que ele morava sozinho, para felicidade dela.

_Eu só posso estar louca_! Era como se ela não fosse ela mesma. Ou como se não conseguisse representar outra pessoa com ele. Ela estava se condenando por ter dito seu próprio nome logo na primeira vez que o via. Foi sempre fácil inventar um nome qualquer quando alguém perguntava, mas desta vez ela simplesmente não pode. Como se a parte do cérebro responsável por isso tivesse entrado em pane ao vê-lo. Tentou ficar imaginando o porquê de isso estar acontecendo isso com ela, mas a primeira idéia que teve foi logo esvaecida da mente, à força. _Não, eu não posso._

Procurou, em vão, por um copo limpo. Estava tudo muito sujo e aparentemente há muito tempo ali. O lugar tinha um cheiro acre, lembrando queijo velho, que irritava o nariz. Talvez ele estivesse precisando de uma mulher em casa. Talvez. Resolveu pegar o copo menos sujo que estava em cima da mesa, para tentar lava-lo. Ela meteu o nariz dentro do copo tentando identificar o que ele já conteve. Cerveja. Vasculhou em baixo da pia improvisada algo que se parecesse com sabão, mas também não encontrou nada. Como diabos ele conseguia viver assim?

Desistiu. A louça não era convidativa, muito menos o lugar. Resolveu voltar para a sala e perguntar como ele conseguia viver naquela baderna. Ao chegar à sala, ele estava estirado no sofá velho, dormindo. Ficou por alguns segundos parada no batente da porta apenas observando o ritmo de sua respiração, como o peito forte se elevava conforme o oxigênio invadia seus pulmões. Quem o visse assim não poderia imaginar o homem que havia por detrás dos olhos azuis faiscantes. Ela sabia, por um instinto animal de sobrevivência, que ele não era normal ou comum; sentira seu magnetismo inevitável e a vivaz crueldade em seu olhar. Ele parecia jovem por fora mais por dentro era uma fera acuada e machucada, que não hesitaria em ferir quem quer que fosse para conseguir o que queria. Não tinha ilusões; ela seria apenas um objeto nas mãos dele. De algum jeito ele a usaria e depois que não precisasse mais, abandonaria ao léu sem um pingo de remorso. Mas de alguma forma insana ela sabia que queria ser usada, queria ver até onde aquilo tudo ia dar, para quem sabe realmente conseguir uma vantagem com aquilo.

Ela se aproximou dele devagar, receosa de acordá-lo. Ela realmente precisava dele? O que ele poderia dar para ela? Poderia não ganhar nada com o que ele estava armando para ela fazer. E se fosse perigoso? E se ela fosse pega? E se ele a enganasse? Não podia correr esse risco. Ela não confiava nele, e ele parecia não fazer nenhum esforço para que ela confiasse. Mas o grande problema é que ela não confiava nem si mesma perto dele.

Ainda dormia como um anjo, e ela ficou olhando ele de olhos fechados, com uma expressão serena, de quem dormia sem preocupações. Como se nada do que tinha acontecido há pouco tempo atrás tivesse ocorrido; dormia profundamente como uma criança. Sentiu uma pontada de dor ao deixá-lo. Notara como ele era amargurado, e com parecia sozinho; eles estavam na mesma situação, mas ela não podia mais ficar. Levantou-se e foi procurar sua bolsa; estava jogada num canto ao lado da janela. Deu uma olhada pelo lado de fora, para ver se havia algum movimento suspeito na rua, alguém vigiando, mas estava tudo deserto. Já ia saindo quando se lembrou que tinha pouco dinheiro consigo. Ele deveria ter mais.

Aproximou-se dele e levou sua mão direita, com cuidado, ao bolso da calça, para ver se ele tinha alguma coisa na carteira. Ao encostar-se nele, ele se mexeu um pouco, e assustada ela soltou um suspiro. Esperou que ele parasse de se mexer e tentou de novo. Foi mais devagar desta vez, temendo acordá-lo. Ela estava agora próxima do rosto dele, sentindo a respiração quente em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos para tentar se concentrar, ignorar a presença dele, ali tão perto do seu corpo. Respirou fundo e tentou retirar a carteira. Ele estava deitado em cima do bolso em que ela estava. Ela movimentou o quadril dele um pouco, a fim de conseguir retirar o que queria. Ele não demonstrou ter sentido nada. Ela colocou lentamente a mão em seu bolso, retirando devagar a carteira. Para a sua tristeza, tinha apenas 52 dólares. Não iam ajudar muito. Resolveu ver se tinha algo mais que lhe interessasse. Um pedaço de papel lhe chamou a atenção: era a carteira de identidade dele. Pelo menos parecia ele, em uma foto antiga, mas o nome não constava. James? Ele tinha dito Sawyer. Bom, pelo menos ele foi esperto em não dizer o próprio nome.

Ele se mexeu bruscamente e ela sentou no chão, com o susto. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados. Ele se debatia, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, parecendo estar em agonia. Parecia ser um pesadelo. Murmurava algo que ela não conseguia entender, e se agarrava com força ao sofá, levantando o peito. Estava suando agora. Ela ficou impressionada com a cena, pois ele parecia tão absurdamente frágil daquele jeito, uma criança indefesa com medo de algo. Tencionou acorda-lo, mas hesitou. Ele poderia ficar com raiva dela. Mas cada vez mais ele parecia atormentando, uma expressão de dor em sua face. Agora ela entendia o que ele estava dizendo: "Não vá mãe, não vá!".

Ele podia sentir o doce aroma do jantar vindo da cozinha. Estava na sala ouvindo rádio enquanto sua mão cozinhava para ele. Adorava ficar sentado na poltrona de seu pai, escutando atento as músicas que tocavam. Gostava de Frank Sinatra e Billy Haley, que tocavam várias vezes ao dia, mas em especial um cantor novo que vinha de seu estado, chamado Elvis Presley. Cantarolava o refrão de i _Blue Moon of Kentucky_,/i em um inglês obviamente errado, mas muito avançado para os seus oito anos de idade. Aspirou fundo a fumacinha engraçada que vinha da cozinha, e podia prever que era seu prato favorito: almôndegas com um bom molho vermelho, feito com os mais suculentos tomates, e de sobremesa uma deliciosa torta de maçã.

Era tão bom quando sua mão ficava em casa nas quartas à noite, quando seu pai geralmente saia com os amigos para tomar uma dose de uísque. Nas últimas semanas ele tinha ficado várias vezes com Rina, a vizinha gorda que adorava apertar suas bochechas e dizer como ele parecia um anjinho com aquele cabelo loiro e aqueles olhinhos azuis faiscantes. Ele ficava na cozinha a vendo preparar inúmeros pastelões e tortas que vendia na feira semanal, sempre vestida com um avental enorme, que ia até os joelhos, e sempre estava com enormes manchas de molho de tomate na altura do estômago. Ele não gostava muito de ficar com ela; ela tinha uma cara brava e esquisita e falava com sotaque estranho. Sua mãe um dia lhe dissera que ela não tinha nascido na América, e sim na Polônia, e que viera para cá fugindo da Grande Guerra junto com seus pais. Casou-se cedo e mudara-se para Knoxville fazia alguns anos, com o marido.

Mas agora ele não estava com Rina, estava com sua mãe. E ela estava cozinhando almôndegas para ele. Perguntara inúmeras vezes para si mesmo por que sua mamãe o deixava sozinho nas quartas-feiras, e por que ela sempre dizia para seu pai que tinha ficado a noite toda em casa. Mas não tinha importância; hoje sua mamãe era só dele, e de mais ninguém. Nem seu pai a roubaria dele.

Desligou o rádio e foi até a cozinha ver se o jantar já estava pronto. À medida que se aproximava, o cheiro da comida era mais forte e delicioso, e sentiu que sua boca encheu de água, ansiando pelo banquete. Entrou na cozinha e percebeu que sua mãe não estava lá. O jantar estava todo em cima da mesa, mas sua mãe não. Ele gritou por seu nome, mas ela não respondeu. Ouviu sons vindo da porta dos fundos, e seguiu até lá para ver ela estava. Ouviu risadas altas, e pode perceber que sua mão conversava com outra pessoa. Seria Rina? Chegou mais perto e ficou de longe ouvindo o que diziam:

- Pare com isso! Você está doido é? Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento, e James está em casa.

- Ele não vai chegar. Encontrei com ele no bar e ele estava bêbado com os amigos. Vai demorar um bocado.

- Mas e James...

- O que tem o garoto?

- Ele pode nos ver!

- Não vai não... não disse que o pirralho estava ouvindo rádio na sala?

- Não o chame assim, Sawyer.

- Ah, pare de ser fresca. Ele não vai nos ver. E se ver, bem feito para você! Quem mandou desmarcar nosso encontro semanal?

- Richard estava desconfiado. Precisei despistá-lo. E Rina também podia dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Aquela maldita polonesa gorda!

- Ela cuida do garoto muito bem enquanto nos divertimos...

- E como nos divertimos, hein benzinho?

Ouviu estalinhos e sua mãe dando risada mais alta. Não podia compreender; ela só ria assim com ele. E ela só fazia aquelas coisas com o papai! Não podia fazer com aquele homem, não podia!

- Ah, eu te amo Sawyer!

- Eu também te amo, _sweetheart_.

Sentia raiva, muita raiva. Aquele homem maldito não podia roubar sua mãe. Aquele era o dia _dele_, ela tinha ficado em casa para fazer seu prato favorito e dize-lo o quanto ele era mais bonito que os outros garotos da escola, e quanto o amava. Mas ela estava dizendo para aquele homem! _Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer..._

- E então, e sobre aquele negócio Laura?

- Eu não sei Sawyer...

- Como não sabe? Já não tem todo o dinheiro?

- Sim, mas...

- Você não confia em mim?

- Sim, mas e se não der certo? É todo o dinheiro de Richard!

- Vou recuperá-lo, eu já lhe disse! É algo certo. E quando tivermos o triplo do dinheiro, você devolve toda quantia a ele e poderemos fugir.

- Eu estou achando muito arriscado... E se ele descobrir? Ele é capaz de nos matar!

- Ele não vai descobrir Laura! Confie em mim!

- Tudo bem... Para quando você precisa do dinheiro?

- Agora.

- Agora? Mas...

- Você disse que tinha todo o dinheiro, Laura.

- E tenho, mas... Tudo bem, eu vou buscar.

Escondeu-se atrás da porta para que sua mãe não o visse. Ficou espiando pela fresta e a viu indo em direção ao quarto dela. Voltou pouco tempo depois com uma mala preta.

- Tome, está aqui. Por favor, tome cuidado!

- Eu tomarei querida. Agora preciso ir.

- Não, fique mais um pouco...

Ouviu mais uma vez o terrível estalo. O mesmo som que ouvia quando ela beijava seu pai. Ouviu também gemidos, e sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas não era tristeza, era raiva. Como sua mãe podia fazer todas aquelas coisas com aquele homem horrível? Como podia beijá-lo, dizer que o amava? Ela só podia amar a ele, só! Era apenas uma criança, mas já conhecia o significado do ódio.

Decidiu que seu pai tinha que saber disso. Ele já o levara algumas vezes para o bar que ele costumava freqüentar com os amigos. Sabia onde ficava. Calçou seus sapatos, e saiu de fininho para que sua mãe não o ouvisse. Eram sete horas da noite aproximadamente, e havia um pouco de luminosidade do sol no horizonte. Andava rápido, o vento secando suas lágrimas. Aquele pequeno corpo franzino andava pelas ruas com uma determinação incoerente para sua idade. Ele queria ver seu pai castigar sua mãe pelas coisas que ela fez, assim como seu pai o castigava quando chegava bêbado em casa. O nome ecoava em sua mente, Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer... Ele o conhecia. Era o homem que trabalhava para seu pai. Era mais do que isso; seu pai confiava nele, era um homem de confiança de seu pai. Ele pagaria também.

Entrou no bar correndo, sendo observado pelos homens chucros que estavam no local. Viu seu pai bebendo no balcão, e foi na direção dele.

- Papai...

- James? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu tinha que te contar uma coisa papai...

- Vá embora daqui! Isso não é lugar de criança!

- Papai, mamãe está com um homem em casa... Fazendo coisas feias...

- Pare de ladainha menino!

- É verdade papai, acredite em mim...

- Já para casa James! Antes que eu bata em você aqui mesmo!

Virou-se para que ele não visse suas lágrimas, e saiu do bar. Seu pai também não o amava. Sua mãe não o amava. Nem ele amava a si próprio.

Entrou em casa, e sua mãe ainda estava lá fora com Sawyer. Foi para seu quarto, vestiu seu pijama e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Estava com frio. Ficou repassando a cena... Sua mãe...Sawyer...e acabou adormecendo. Uma criança tão pequena não era capaz de compreender a magnitude de tudo aquilo, mas tinha maturidade suficiente para saber que sua querida mamãe não o amava mais. E ele a odiava por isso.

Foi acordado por um barulho alto. Eram batidas na porta. Sua mãe estava gritando, e alguém gritava junto com ela. Logo reconheceu a voz: era de seu pai.

- Abra a porta! Abra a porta!

Sua mãe entrou no seu quarto, apavorada.

- Oh meu Deus, ele está aqui! – ela o levantou da cama, tremendo. – Vamos, vamos!

Ele também estava assustado. Sabia que seu pai estava provavelmente bêbado. Era tudo culpa dele, tudo culpa dele... Ele machucaria sua mãezinha, ele a machucaria! Ah, como ele a amava. Não, ele não a odiava mais, ele queria que ela ficasse com ele até seu pai se acalmar. _Não vá, mamãe, não vá_! Mas ela disse para ele entrar embaixo da cama e não se mover nem dizer palavra alguma. Ele obedeceu. Pode a ouvir sair de seu quarto e gritar com seu pai, pedindo para ele parar. Mas ele não parou. Ouviu um som estridente, e sua mãe gritava mais e mais. Até que ela cessou. _Bang_. Ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão, e para seu terror, entendeu que sua mãe estava morta. Era tudo culpa dele. Dele. Seu pai entrou no quarto, pode ver suas botas pela fresta debaixo da cama. Sentou-se em sua cama e ouviu outro barulho, _bang, bam_.

- Não! É tudo culpa minha!

- Sawyer, acorde! Acorde!

Ele se virou e olhou Kate nos olhos. Tinha sido aquele pesadelo outra vez. Estranhou por um instante ela lhe chamando daquele nome sórdido, mas depois compreendeu que ele virara aquele homem. Agora ele _era _ Sawyer. Ele era algo que odiava.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ele ficou por um longo a fitar, ainda ofegante. Demorou um pouco para que ele voltasse à realidade, voltasse ao presente. Ela o olhava angustiada, temerosa por ele, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo e ao mesmo tempo com medo de saber. Ele parecia uma fera acuada, que foi atacada com violência e agora agredia sem pensar quem é seu oponente. Ambos ficaram ali, parados, sem saber o que fazer um com o outro. Sawyer olhou para Kate e viu que ela estava com sua carteira nas mãos, e a mochila nas costas. Deu um sorriso irônico e passou a mão direita pelo punho dela, a trazendo mais para perto.

- Olha só se não é a pequena ladra da noite!

- Me solta.

- O que é, baby? Ficou nervosinha por que foi pega em flagrante?

- Me solta Sawyer. Ou seria _James_? – ele a encarou, estupefato por um momento. Depois recobrou seu sorriso irônico e voltou a falar.

- Além de ladra a pequena é bisbilhoteira! – ela sorriu em tom de desafio.

- Ah, e o bebê vai chorar para a mamãe porque uma garota mexeu nas coisas dele, é?

Desta vez ele não escondeu sua surpresa. Primeiro esboçou o olhar de um garotinho ferido; Kate percebeu, e imediatamente se arrependeu do que disse. Mas depois de instantes ela podia ver aquele ódio insano de volta ao olhar dele, a atingindo feito uma flecha em chamas. Ele segurou com mais força o punho dela, quase a machucando. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela. Então ele a soltou bruscamente, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Levantou rápido e foi em direção ao corredor.

Entrou no banheiro, ligou a torneira da pia e meteu a cabeça debaixo, encharcando o lindo cabelo loiro. Lavou bem o rosto, tentando em vão retirar aqueles pensamentos de si; respirou fundo, chacoalhou a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água. Tirou a camisa e procurou no bolso da calça um maço de cigarros. Achou um pela metade, mas não tinha fogo. Foi em direção à cozinha, e lá estava ela ainda, sentada no sofá, com um olhar perdido e a mochila nas costas. Lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso, mas parecia que ele não estava ali – pelo menos não estava de mente presente. Ele ainda via aquele corpo frágil e delicado escondido por calças jeans e uma camiseta, com uma jaqueta por cima; era uma pena, ele pensou, que ela não gostasse de vestidos.

- Ainda está aqui garota? – ela pareceu voltar do transe e olhou ele nos olhos.

- Você está me vendo aqui, sentada no seu sofá, não está? Então isso deve significar que eu _ainda_ estou aqui.

- Então vá embora. Eu to a fim de dormir um pouco.

- Você não tinha falado que tinha algo para mim? Dinheiro fácil? Pois então, estou esperando.

- Escute aqui, pequena – ele colocou ambas as mãos numa cadeira em frente ao sofá – o negócio é meu, e eu coloco nele quem eu quiser. Não fui com a tua cara.

- Ah, não mesmo? – ela tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Se você fosse menos arrogantezinha e não parecesse um moleque de cabelo comprido, eu até daria uma chance pra você.

- Moleque de cabelo comprido?

- Claro! Olhe só para você. Cabelo bagunçado e amarrado, calças jeans, camiseta... Por Deus, se eu não tivesse sentido seus peitos teria desconfiado!

- Como é que é? – ela levantou do sofá, furiosa.

- Oh, veja quem está nervosinha outra vez! O molequinho de cabelo comprido!

- Vamos ver quem é o moleque.

Ela se aproximou perigosamente dele. De princípio ele se assustou, achando que ela pudesse atacá-lo com tapas e arranhões como toda mulher faz quando está brigando, mas não. Ela veio vagarosamente, com um olhar sedutor; ele não podia entender o que estava sentindo. Ele não queria, mas mesmo ela estando naquela roupa pouco desfavorável para uma mulher, ela ainda permanecia linda. Os olhos verdes faiscantes tinham uma conotação sexual inevitável, o jeito que ela mexia os quadris – tudo, absolutamente tudo – era de uma forma desconcertante, extremamente sensual. Ele sentiu que seu coração disparou de uma forma perigosa, a mesma sensação que ele teve com ela pouco tempo atrás aflorava na pele como o suor. Ela encostou-se nele, passando de leve as pontas dos dedos em seu peito nu, com um sorriso malicioso. Ele mal podia se conter dentro de si. Ela estava jogando com ele, e ele bem sabia disso; uma parte de si não queria perder o jogo, queria se mostrar mais forte, mas a outra o arrastava para a derrota, a doce derrota que terminava nos lábios dela. Ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo; colocou seu quadril em contato total com o dele, pressionando, e envolvendo as costas com uma das mãos. Colocou a outra mão no pescoço, se aproximando devagar de seus lábios; ela podia sentir que ele estava febril, seu corpo estava quente. A cada toque podia perceber o sangue correndo rápido. Quando ele estava totalmente entregue, sem qualquer possibilidade de voltar atrás, ela lhe deu uma dolorida joelhada no meio das pernas, fazendo com que ele urrasse de dor.

- Sua vagabunda!

- O que você disse?

- Sua vagabunda! – ela segurou o rosto dele com uma das mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

- Ora, agora eu não sou mais um molequinho, não é?

- Sua puta!

- Ah, pare de ser indelicado. Escute bem: você nunca vai tocar em mim, ouviu? Nunca. A hora que eu tiver o dinheiro que você prometeu, eu vou embora. – com um movimento brusco ele tirou a mão dela de seu rosto, e levantou.

- Faça isso de novo e você vai ver do que eu sou capaz, ouviu?

- Somos dois então. – ele a encarou novamente, tentando desvendar o que ela estava pensando. Não conseguiu.

- Tudo bem sweetheart, você me convenceu. Você é durona. – ela deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Ótimo. Quando vai ser? E como?

- Quando eu ainda não sei, mas como...vai ser muito fácil.

- E o que exatamente eu vou fazer?

- Tudo em seu tempo. Amanhã veremos isso.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, amanhã. Alguma objeção, senhorita?

- E enquanto isso eu faço o que nessa espelunca?

- Não sei. Se você quiser sair por aí, para dar um passeio, fique a vontade. A essa altura, seu retrato está pregado por toda a cidade. Não demoraria muito para você ser pega. Se for isso que você quer... vá em frente. Eu não ligo. – ela revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, jogando-se no sofá.

- Você pelo menos tem comida aqui?

- Pelo o que eu me lembro, deve ter um pedaço de pão na cozinha.

- Cozinha? Você realmente chama aquilo de cozinha?

- O que você queria? Uma cozinha enorme com uma sala de jantar, princesa?

- Não... é que higiene é sempre bom, em qualquer lugar. Por menor que seja.

- Mulheres...

Ele se virou e foi para a cozinha. Ela respirou aliviada no sofá. Ainda não acreditava que tinha sido tão forte; ela queria desesperadamente beija-lo de novo, sentir o calor de seu corpo, mas sabia que não podia. Ela tinha que focar sua atenção em conseguir dinheiro suficiente para fugir para bem longe, mudar de nome, de país, de vida. Queria poder sair nas ruas sem ter que olhar para trás com medo de ser seguida, ou tomar cuidado com as roupas que veste para não chamar a atenção. Queria, acima de tudo, ser normal. Mesmo que, bem dentro dela, ela sabia que existia um espírito selvagem, um jeito selvagem, que a impedia de ser como as outras; mesmo que não fugisse mais, nunca conseguiria ficar em um lugar só por muito tempo, ser a mesma pessoa por muito tempo. Era um instinto de metamorfose que ficou imprimido em sua alma desde que começou a fugir pelo mundo, e que nunca mais sairia de lá. Ela era um animal que nasceu para ser livre, que priorizava sua sobrevivência, mas animais também amam. E ela não podia se permitir isso. O amor era uma coisa há muito tempo renegada para ela, que ela sabia que nunca o teria; por mais que tentasse, não era ela que o outro estava amando, era uma personagem que ela tinha inventado no mês passado para fugir da polícia. Eles nunca amariam a Kate; amariam Lucy, Mônica, Susan, mas nunca ela mesma. Isso a torturava por dentro, mas tinha que ser assim.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Ele foi dormir com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Os últimos acontecimentos tinham abalado a recente paz que ele tinha; a paz física e espiritual. Há tempos ele não ficava tão perturbado com alguém; na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter sentido algo parecido por ninguém. Quando ela estava quieta, olhando para ele, era como um anjo; e desse jeito, ele a adorava. Mas quando ela começava a falar, ela era um demônio em forma de mulher, que parecia insaciável. Como se tivesse duas personalidades no mesmo corpo, os dois lados da moeda, bem e mal, na mesma pessoa. Ele odiava já gostar dela; tão pouco tempo, tanta coisa que aconteceu. Ele pensou nela por mais um instante, deitada no sofá da sala, a alguns passos dele, e resolveu que não iria conseguir dormir se fosse adiante com aquele pensamento. Assim, ele adormeceu.

Inevitavelmente, sonhou com ela. Várias vezes, em várias situações. Ora eles estavam brigando, ora eles estavam se beijando, ora ele estava em cima dela, ora ela em cima dele. Ela gritava que não queria, mas o trazia para ela sedenta; arranhava suas costas, mordia seu pescoço. E em outras ocasiões ela era delicada e complacente, quase uma virgem apaixonada, que lhe acariciava os cabelos e dizia coisas doces. Era um paradoxo. Ela era um paradoxo que ele não conseguia entender.

Ele já havia dormido bastante, e estava quase desperto, quando começou a sonhar que estava em um baile, ouvindo uma música alta. Revirou-se na cama várias vezes, e finalmente acordou. E percebeu que a música não estava só em seu sonho; ele realmente estava conseguindo ouvir a maldita música alta, e vinha da sala. Levantou furioso, vestiu um calção, e foi ver o que era o barulho. Ao chegar ao fim do corredor, parou abismado. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O moleque de cabelo comprido tinha se transformado em uma garota de regata, cabelos soltos, e com uma calça jeans apertada. Ela tinha uma vassoura nas mãos, e rodopiava pela sala. Quando a música dava uma parada ela jogava os quadris de um lado para o outro. Lançava seus longos cabelos cacheados ao vento; fazia da vassoura seu parceiro de dança. Vez ou outra ela lembrava do que estava fazendo e varria um pouco o chão. Outra vez, a música parava, e ela jogava sensualmente os quadris de um lado para o outro. O radialista disse a freqüência da estação de rádio e anunciou uma música de Billy Halley. Ela sorriu consigo e começou a dançar de novo. Sawyer ficou no batente da porta, admirando a cena. Sentia-se excitado com o jeito que ela mexia, o jeito que andava e balançava os cabelos. Decidiu não fazer alarde, para que ela ficasse mais um tempo dançando sem ser vista, mas foi em vão. Ela o percebeu, parado na porta, vestindo apenas um calção que revelava mais do que podia. Ela sorriu para ele e continuou a dançar. Ele imaginou que ao vê-lo ela pararia, mas não; ela parecia estar dançando de um jeito mais sensual do que antes. Ela percebeu que ele estava gostando, e deu um sorriso maroto. Ele percebeu que estava ficando alegre demais, e decidiu desviar a atenção.

- O que diabos você tá fazendo? – ela parou de dançar e se apoiou na vassoura.

- Não parece óbvio?

- Com uma vassoura?

- Eu acordei cedo, e não tinha nada pra fazer. Resolvi limpar essa baderna.

- Isso não tá uma baderna!

- Claro que não, imagine se tivesse. – ele bufou.

- Precisava colocar a droga do rádio tão alta? Eu tava dormindo!

- Não consigo fazer faxina com silêncio. Você não gosta de rock?

- Gosto, mais...

- E, aliás, já é meio dia, querido.

- Meio dia??

- Sim. Eu já tô com fome. Não vai comprar nada?

- Bom, eu vou lanchar na lanchonete da esquina. Já você baby...

- Vai me deixar sem comida?

- É pra pagar pelo chute de ontem. Ainda tá doendo, se você quer saber.

- Coitadinho... não vou dormir a noite.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer comer...

- Calma! Por favor, trás alguma coisa pra mim. Eu pago. Ou melhor... você me paga, pela faxina.

- Pagar pela faxina? Essa é boa!

- Ah, vamos! Esse apartamento tá imundo. Vou te fazer um favor... e vai sair barato. Vamos, largue desse mal-humor matinal.

- Eu não estou de mal-humor.

- Sim, então esse deve ser um traço constante da sua personalidade.

No rádio começa uma música de Chuck Berry. Kate dá um sorriso de satisfação e volta o que estava fazendo. Sawyer cruza os braços para observá-la; ela o fica olhando, vendo as pequenas rugas na sua testa devido à cara feia. Ela largou a vassoura e foi na direção dele com os braços estendidos. Ele fez uma cara de quem não acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Vamos! Larga a mão de ser rabugento. Juro que não vou bater em você.

- Eu não sei dançar.

- Ora, todo mundo sabe dançar rock!

Ela puxou o braço dele; ela rebolava divertidamente. Ele não queria admitir, mas tivera a idéia de dançar com ela desde o princípio. Ela segurou na mão dele e rodopiava conforme a música; de vez em quando parava na frente dele e estralava os dedos, com as duas mãos, mexendo os braços juntos de um lado para o outro, de acordo com o ritmo. Ela se aproximou dele, e ele pôs as mãos em sua cintura, tentando acompanhar seu rebolado. Os quadris estavam juntos novamente, e Kate podia sentir que ele começava a ficar excitado. Sorriu maliciosamente para ele e encaixou-se mais a ele. De repente, ele colocou uma das mãos em suas costas e fez com que ela virasse, quase deitando seu corpo, o deixando praticamente na horizontal em cima de seus braços. Quando ele a levantou, ela se apoiou nele e a música acabou. Ficaram ofegantes, junto um ao outro, perigosamente. Uma música lenta começou a tocar e eles se deram conta da situação.

- Você... não vai... comprar os sanduíches?

Ele não respondeu. A trouxe mais para si, para que ela sentisse o calor de seu corpo, sua rigidez. Ele a segurava forte, impedido-a qualquer fuga ou reação. Aproximou-se do seu pescoço, e disse com uma voz rouca:

- Como você prefere?

- Eu...

- Cachorro quente com mostarda ou sem?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Ele a soltou de leve, com um sorriso sensual nos lábios, virou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Kate ainda ficou alguns minutos parada no mesmo lugar da sala, tentando recuperar o fôlego e fazer com que seu coração voltasse a bater normalmente. Não estava funcionando. Deixou a vassoura no canto da sala e foi para cozinha, tomar um copo de água gelada. Mas tinha esquecido que não teria nenhum copo limpo lá. Então abriu a torneira e colocou as mãos em forma de concha embaixo do jato de água; quando elas continham uma quantidade razoável, ela jogou no rosto, e repetiu a operação com o pescoço. Deixou que os pulsos ficassem embaixo do jato frio e sentiu que o sangue voltava à temperatura normal dentro de suas veias. Respirou fundo e tentou se controlar para não ir para o quarto dele e terminar de tirar aquele calção.

Quando voltou a sala, ele não estava lá. Foi ver em seu quarto, ou no banheiro, mas ele também não estava. Devia ter ido comprar os sanduíches. Sentou no sofá e tentou pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ele; talvez o que ela compraria com o dinheiro que conseguisse, ou para onde iria depois de Memphis. Mas foi em vão. A imagem dele voltava sempre em sua mente, a enchendo de desejo incontrolável; não sabia mais quanto tempo resistiria. Ele teria que fazer o que prometera logo, ou ela não responderia por si.

Ele demorou a chegar. Pelas contas dela, demorara por volta de duas horas. Neste tempo ela limpou toda a sala e a cozinha, tentando ocupar seu corpo e mente de algo prestativo. Quando terminou, voltou a limpar os mesmos lugares, porque ele ainda não tinha chegado. Estirou-se no sofá, tentou dormir, ouviu música no rádio, e ele não chegava. Começou a ficar ansiosa, sem saber bem o porquê; quando começava a roer as unhas, ele chegou. Trazia várias sacolas nas mãos.

- Você demorou. – disse ela.

Ele não respondeu. Despejou as sacolas no chão da sala e estirou-se no sofá.

- Seu lanche ta naquela sacola menor ali.

- O que são essas outras sacolas?

- Vai ficar sabendo no tempo certo.

- Não, eu quero saber agora. Eu mal sei por que estou esperando você me dar "ordens"! Se não falar agora, eu vou embora. – ele a olhou, zangado.

- Sente-se.

- Estou bem de pé.

- Bem... _Kate_. É o seguinte. Eu conheço uma mulher que é podre de rica. Mas muito mesmo. Cheia de jóias. E ela viajou para Paris. Então eu quero que você entre na casa dela, pegue as jóias, e saia. Simples.

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é?

- Absolutamente, não.

- Primeiro: como você quer que eu entre na casa dela?

- Eu tenho as chaves.

- Como?

- Digamos que eu fazia alguns favores para ela.

- Ah... Imagino que tipo de favores.

- Isso não vem ao caso, _sweetheart_. Vai ser muito simples. Ela guarda as jóias em um compartimento secreto no quarto dela. Você entra na casa, vai ao quarto dela, pega as jóias, e pronto! Muito fácil.

- Mas se ela é tão rica, ela deve ter algum dispositivo de segurança.

- Não tem. Eu já tentei fazer isso.

- E por que não conseguiu?

- Porque eu sou muito grande.

- Hein? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Ela tem um compartimento secreto dentro no guarda-roupa. Um dia eu a segui até esse quarto, e ela abriu o guarda-roupa, tirou umas peças, e sumiu. Eu fui ver, e tinha uma porta atrás do guarda-roupa, com uma passagem bem estreita. Ela entrou lá, e eu consegui ver que ela segurava um saco de veludo vermelho. Quando ela saiu, eu voltei para onde estava e ela me deu um anel de prata. Então lá deve ser o lugar onde ela esconde as jóias. Só que eu não consigo passar.

- E você quer que eu passe?

- Exato. Eu tenho um amigo que compra jóias. Ele nos paga, dividimos o dinheiro, e _voilá_.

- Eu não sei... e se eu for pega?

- Você não vai ser pega. Olhe dentro das sacolas.

Kate, ainda meio desconfiada, pegou as sacolas. Uma continha um macacão preto de elanca, que parecia ir do pescoço ao tornozelo. Um capuz para cobrir todo o rosto, com uma abertura para o nariz e olhos. Outra sacola com lanternas e pilhas.

- Ah claro, me sinto muito mais segura agora.

- Você não olhou todas.

Ele pegou outra sacola, e tirou um embrulho de pano. Abriu o embrulho, e lá estava uma pistola 38.

- Eu não vou usar isso.

- Vai sim. Mas tenho certeza que você não vai precisar.

Ele entregou a arma nas mãos dela em um gesto de confiança. Levantou e foi para a cozinha. Ela não queria fazer aquilo. Ela era uma fugitiva, uma assassina, mas ela não queria roubar. Não queria mais algo negro em sua alma para se lembrar para o resto de sua vida, não queria sujar suas mãos novamente. Mas ela tinha que fazer; e pela última vez, ela jurou para si, ela faria algo errado. Mas isso ainda a torturava. Estava fazendo pelo dinheiro sim, mas como ela afetaria a vida daquela mulher? Como ela se sentiria que parte de sua vida foi levada com as jóias? Ela se sentia mal, um ser diminuto e errado.

Sawyer a ficou observando. Ela estava com o olhar distante e uma expressão triste. Nem tinha tocado no sanduíche. Sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Ele também tinha isso, uma espécie de júri dentro de si mesmo, que o apontava e julgava sem piedade, o fazendo se sentir o pior dos homens. Ele sabia como ela se sentia, sabia muito bem.

- Se te faz sentir melhor, aquela velha tem uma creche na cidade, e desvia todo o dinheiro das criancinhas para comprar as malditas jóias. De uma maneira torta, você vai puni-la por isso. É como Robin Hood meu bem, só que desta vez não distribuiremos o dinheiro para ninguém.

Kate virou-se para fita-lo. Ela também sabia o que ele estava sentindo; sabia muito bem.

- Está tudo bem. Afinal de contas, ladrão que rouba ladrão...

As palavras ficaram perdidas no olhar. Cada vez mais eles viam quanto eram parecidos. Eles entendiam os demônios mútuos, sabiam exatamente como seu coração ficava despedaçado com aquilo, mesmo obtendo alguma recompensa. Sabiam que por mais que faziam isso, ainda tinha uma parte dentro deles que rejeitava aquilo feito um câncer; e aquele câncer latejava. Cada qual com o seu, mas ambos sabiam a magnitude daquela dor.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 **

- Não! Eu disse para puxar e apertar, não apertar e puxar!

- Você quer ter um pouco mais de paciência?

- Não é uma das minhas virtudes.

- Nota-se.

- Vamos, tente de novo.

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Chega.

- Não, você tem que tentar de novo. E se você precisar disso?

- Se eu precisar disso, estarei frita, porque não vou usar de qualquer maneira.

- Vai sim.

- Não, eu não vou.

Sawyer revirou os olhos em um sinal claro de desistência. A mulher a sua frente era mais teimosa que ele tencionara que ela fosse. Há cerca de meia hora ele estava tentando explicar como Kate deveria usar a arma, caso fosse pega. Mas ela se recusava, veementemente. Ela levantou-se e foi em direção da cozinha; ele se jogou no sofá da sala, exausto. Tinham passado a tarde planejando o que ela faria mais tarde, detalhe por detalhe. Por mais simples que o plano parecesse ser – e, de fato, era – Sawyer queria ter certeza que nada daria errado.

Kate entraria na casa às duas da madrugada, quando o turno dos vigias da rua mudava. Entraria pela porta dos fundos, vestindo a roupa preta que Sawyer tinha comprado, munida apenas de uma lanterna e da arma. Passaria pelo corredor, e iria até o quarto, que ficava no final do corredor, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Ligaria a lanterna somente quando entrasse no guarda-roupa. Ao entrar, afastaria as roupas, abriria a porta secreta, retiraria o embrulho de veludo vermelho do lugar, e colocaria lá outro idêntico. Sairia da passagem, colocaria as roupas de volta, e voltaria pelo mesmo lugar que veio, tentando não deixar nenhuma espécie de rastro. Fecharia a porta, pularia o muro, porque a esta altura algum guarda já poderia estar nas ruas novamente; quando chegasse ao quintal vizinho, trocaria de roupa, que já estariam lá antecipadamente, e sairia tranquilamente, como se fosse uma moradora. Encontraria Sawyer na esquina, e tudo estaria feito.

Ela sabia que nada poderia sair errado. Ele já tinha feito isso uma vez, e a casa não tinha nenhum alarme, nenhum cachorro, nada que a pudesse deter. E ela também pulava muros como ninguém – sem esquecer, claro, da capacidade de dissimulação. Seria fácil. Mas mesmo assim sentia uma ansiedade anormal; repassava cada detalhe em sua mente a cada segundo do resto do dia. Não conseguiu comer nada. Sentia-se como se tivesse sido ligada a uma tomada, estava elétrica e irrequieta. Tinha em mente os mais diversos pensamentos. _Perigosa fugitiva é presa em tentativa de assalto._. _Fugitiva é morta por policiais depois de tentativa de assalt._. Não, ela não podia pensar nessa possibilidade; sim, ela sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas não conseguia admitir para si mesmo ir para a cadeia, ou mesmo morrer. Teria que manter um pensamento positivo e treinar sua auto-estima para que não ficasse nervosa demais e estragasse tudo.

O dia passou como um tufão diante de seus olhos. Quando ela se deu conta e olhou no relógio, já era uma hora da madrugada. Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito e ela sentiu como se lhe tivessem roubado o ar; a respiração falhava, as mãos estavam gélidas. Por mais que ela já tivesse cometido um assassinato, aquilo era outra coisa. Ela iria assaltar alguém, uma pessoa que ela nunca viu na vida, para conseguir dinheiro. Não era algo que ela estivesse fazendo por motivação emocional, vingança ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela estava se tornando uma larapia soturna que assalta velhinhas indefesas. Velha indefesa coisa nenhuma, pensou. _Se te faz sentir melhor, aquela velha tem uma creche na cidade, e desvia todo o dinheiro das criancinhas para comprar as malditas jóias. _Ela lembrou das palavras de Sawyer. Tentou imaginar uma cafetina a maltratar criancinhas, para ver se a coragem lhe aflorava. Foi em vão.

- Vamos Freckles?

- O que?

- Vamos, ta na hora.

- Do que você me chamou? – ele deu um sorriso doce.

- Freckles. É que... oras, eu simplesmente não consigo ficar com uma pessoa por muito tempo sem lhe dar algum apelido. E você tem todas essas sardas pelo rosto, então...

- Fico pensando como você me chamaria se eu tivesse espinhas no lugar de sardas.

- Pode ter certeza que não seria algo muito agradável, sweetheart.

- Tenho certeza que não.

Ela se virou em direção a porta quando ele a chamou.

- Kate...

- O que é? – ele ficou olhando.

- Você esqueceu disto. – ele mostrou a arma. Ela lhe lançou um olhar triste.

- Tem certeza que isso é necessário?

- Sim.

Ele se aproximou dela e estendeu a arma. Kate a pegou, inconscientemente passando os dedos pela mão dele. Eles trocaram um olhar confidente. Ela respirou fundo, e já ia saindo quando ele a deteve pela mão.

- Você não tem que fazer isso.

- Mas você...

- Esqueça o que eu disse. Acho que você não vai conseguir.

Ele não entendia porque estava mentindo.

- É tarde demais, cowboy. Eu já fui fisgada pelo comichão do dinheiro. Agora eu irei até o fim.

Sawyer lançou um olhar inquisitivo para ela. Sabia que aquilo seria ridiculamente fácil, mas algo dentro de si não queria que ela fosse. Não agora. Talvez fosse porque, depois de o plano concretizado, a bela sardenta de olhos verdes sairia de sua vida. Para sempre.

- Tudo bem, _Bonnie_. Tome cuidado. E se por um acaso algo der errado, você nunca me viu na vida.

- Elementar, meu caro Watson. Afinal de contas, que nome eu daria para a polícia? James? Sawyer? Ou o que? – ele ignorou o que ela disse.

- Eu vou daqui a pouco. Estarei de carro na esquina da casa. Lembrou de levar o mapa?

- Não preciso de mapa nenhum.

- Está levando o mapa?

- Sim senhor capitão. – ela levou a mão fechada em forma de continência para a testa – Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

- Não esqueça de colocar o saco de camurça no lugar do outro. Se te virem saindo da casa ao lado, você se chama Caroline Whitney, entendeu? A casa ao lado é dos Whitney.

- Sim senhor, não esquecerei de nada senhor. Mais alguma coisa senhor? – ela estava deliciosamente sarcástica. Ele deu um sorriso e a agarrou pelo braço, trazendo-a mais para si.

- Esqueceu de dar um beijo de despedida no seu capitão.

Ela sorriu, indo a direção aos lábios de Sawyer. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás, a fim de manter o contato visual com ele. Ele a olhava intensamente.

- Soldados não beijam seus capitães, senhor. – Ela disse em um quase sussurro malicioso. Virou-se, pegou uma pequena valise, e saiu pela porta.

Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça. Não sabia bem se era medo, ansiedade, ou aquele desejo pulsante que ela sentia por ele. Talvez uma mistura sórdida de tudo aquilo. Saiu pela porta principal do prédio, tomando cuidado para não ser vista. Estava vestindo a roupa preta, mas sem o capuz. Tinha os cabelos bem presos e um blusão por cima, para disfarçar suas curvas femininas. Tentava se lembrar do caminho que tinha que pegar. Sempre fora ótima em localização, mas estava tão nervosa que poderia confundir uma avenida com um beco. Parou e respirou. Não havia uma alma viva na rua. Somente o silêncio, o aterrador silêncio da madrugada. Famílias dormiam, namorados se amavam, e ela estava indo cometer um roubo.

Chegou na esquina que Sawyer lhe dissera que estaria esperando de carro. _Que carro ele virá desta vez? Um Voiage? Um Alfa Romeu? Maveric? Qual ele roubaria agora? _Não interessava. O importante é que ele estivesse lá quando ela saísse. Como seria se ele a abandonasse lá? De repente percebeu que ela já dependia dele. Odiava isso, mas dependia.

_O que estou fazendo? Eu não sou uma ladra. Eu nunca fiz isso. Eu sou uma estúpida amadora que só sabe fugir! Eu nunca fiz isso. Sawyer estava certo. Eu nunca vou conseguir. Vou estragar tudo, fazer barulho, os vizinhos vão ligar para a polícia. Eu sou uma idiota. Eu vou voltar. _

Ela não podia. Sabia que de uma forma errônea, seu futuro dependia disso. Dependia disso, ir para um lugar onde ninguém a conhecesse, onde ela poderia começar sua vida de novo em uma casinha agradável, com vizinhos agradáveis. Uma vida pacata e agradável. Mas ela realmente queria uma vida pacata e agradável? i _Não seja idiota. Você consegue. Até uma criança faria isso,_ Kate pensou. _A casa fica nos fundos, é enorme e cercada de árvores. Ninguém vai te ver saindo nem entrando. Será estupidamente fácil_, Sawyer lhe dissera isso. E estava certo. Seria estupidamente fácil.

Ela avistou o guarda passar por ela a alguns metros de distância. Respirou fundo. Era agora. Quando ele saísse de vista, ela entraria pelos fundos da casa. Ele andava devagar. _Vamos seu idiota, ande!_, ela quase gritou. O guarda deu uma última olhada para trás e sumiu.

Ela vestiu as luvas, pegou a lanterna na valise. Tirou o blusão, colocou o capuz, e encarou o muro a sua frente. Não era tão grande. Olhou para uma árvore que estava ao lado do muro; subiu rapidamente. Ao chegar num galho mais alto, saltou para o muro. Do muro para o chão. Pronto, estava feito. Ela iria assaltar alguém.

A casa era exatamente como Sawyer descrevera. De dois andares, cercada de árvores. Ela foi andando rápido, pelas sombras, até a porta dos fundos. Retirou a chave do bolso e parou, fitando o molho de chaves. _Diabos, era a pequena ou a grande?_ A pequena. Inseriu na fechadura e girou. A porta se abriu. Sentiu que todos os seus músculos estavam rijos, os nervos de seu corpo vibravam num ritmo frenético. Respirou fundo e entrou.

A casa era cuidadosamente decorada. Parecia meio assustadora com o facho bruxuleante da lanterna; mas mesmo assim, ela podia ver a decoração. Vários quadros, mobília de classe, tapetes. Era tudo muito bonito e requintado. Talvez um dia eu pudesse ter algo assim, pensou Kate. No canto da sala, ela avistou a escada. Adiantou-se e começou a subir. O quarto principal ficava no final do corredor. Andou devagar, tentando não fazer barulho algum. Abriu a porta e avistou o guarda-roupa. Era enorme, de mogno, e cobria toda uma parede do quarto. Foi em direção a ele a abriu a terceira porta da esquerda, assim como Sawyer lhe instruíra. Estava repleta de casacos. Ela os afastou para um lado e mirou a lanterna; no fundo, uma porta estreita. Abriu a porta; a passagem era de fato muito pequena. Um homem nunca passaria por lá. Ela entrou, e teve que virar-se de lado e fazer um pouco de contorcionismo para passar. A porta dava para um cubículo minúsculo, de aproximadamente um metro por um. Tinha um pequeno pedestal no centro, com uma caixa. Kate retirou o saco de camurça de seu bolso, e abriu a caixa. Lá estava o outro saco. Ela o abriu, ainda o deixando dentro da caixa; estava repleto de jóias. Pegou uma e admirou pela luz da lanterna; era um grande colar de rubis, diamantes e platina. Colocou-o de volta no saco, o fechou bem. Ao retirá-lo da caixa, ouviu um click. Embaixo do saco, na caixa, havia um botão minúsculo.

Segundos depois, um alarme estridente começou a soar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Era mais uma noite pacata no 12º Distrito Policial de Memphis. O Tenente Willian Durkein repousava sonolento sobre sua mesa repleta de papéis. O dia não tinha sido dos mais movimentados – algumas ligações sobre furtos, brigas domésticas, e um assalto a uma padaria no subúrbio. Estava tudo indo perfeitamente calmo e tranqüilo, até um bip começou a tocar. O tenente não deu muita atenção ao som, mas ele persistiu. Uma luz vermelha piscava no alto da parede a sua frente. Ele levantou os olhos, ainda entreabertos, até que um estalo deu-se em seu cérebro.

- Para a casa da senhora Bellamy, já!

O dia mal começara, e o Tenente já previa mais ação neste do que em qualquer outro dia que ele podia se lembrar. O acionamento do alarme Bellamy era algo a mais – o tipo de ação que ele sonhava em ter quando queria ser policial quando criança. Ele conhecia a Sra. Bellamy muito bem, e sabia que ela tinha uma valiosa coleção de jóias guardadas em sua casa. Ela mesma fora ao Distrito Policial pedir vigilância extra para sua casa, e a instalação de um alarme caro e revolucionário, que consistia num aparato simples: as jóias ficavam em uma caixa em cima de um pedestal; nesta caixa, um circuito elétrico. Este circuito era interrompido com o pressionamento de um botão, onde o peso das jóias dava conta disto. Quando o botão não estava pressionado, o circuito era fechado, emitindo um sinal diretamente para o Distrito, acionando o alarme. E agora este alarme fora acionado, e ele estava prestes a fazer uma prisão que ficaria sensacional em sua folha.

A casa foi cercada por três viaturas. Policiais nas saídas laterais e dos fundos, e na frente, o Tenente Willian entrava com mais três policiais. Quem quer que tenha tentado roubar as jóias da Sra. Bellamy não teria escapatória. Ele tocou a campainha da porta da frente – queria colocar em seu relatório que tocara a campainha três vezes, antes de forçar a porta. Quando ia tocar a campainha pela terceira vez, a porta se abriu. Uma linda mulher, em um _negligiè_ preto transparente, que deixava pouco para a imaginação. Os cabelos estavam meio presos, e o rosto estava totalmente coberto por um creme verde escuro.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

O tenente engoliu em seco.

- Er..ahn..quem é você?  
- Eu sou Suelen de Broglie. Sou hóspede da Sra. Bellamy Ela está na Europa.  
- Eu sei disso. Ela nos avisou. Mas obviamente esqueceu de mencionar que teria um hóspede.  
A mulher soltou uma risada irônica.

- Não é típico dela? Eu deveria ter imaginado. Mas por favor, você poderia dar um jeito neste barulho insuportável? Eu estava no meio do meu sono de beleza quando essa algazarra começou. Achei que algum ladrão poderia estar aqui. Estou sozinha, os criados foram dispensados.  
- Bem... eu posso dar uma olhada?  
- Claro, eu insisto!

A vistoria foi feita. Nada de suspeito foi encontrado, nenhum ladrão esgueirado pelos corredores escuros. Estava tudo limpo.

- Bem, deve ter sido um defeito no alarme – o Tenente Willian disse. – Você sabe, não é? Essas parafernálias de hoje em dia sempre dão defeito. Mandarei alguém aqui para verificar depois.

- Ah, muito obrigada.  
- Bom, acho que não há mais nada pra fazer aqui, não é? Desculpe-me o incômodo, senhora Suelen.  
- Incômodo? Imagine! Agradeço por ter vindo.

_Ela realmente tem um corpo escultural. Como seria debaixo dessa coisa toda? _, pensou Willian.

- Não há de que. Se precisar de algo, é só nos chamar.  
- Com certeza o farei – ela deu um largo sorriso. Willian se sentiu excitado.  
- Até mais senhorita Suelen.

Kate os observou sair pelo imenso portão da casa e entrar na viatura. Quando eles saíram de vista, ela tirou todo aquele creme do rosto, tirou a camisola da Sra. Bellamy e tornou a vestir a roupa preta de antes. Saiu pelos fundos da casa, assim como Sawyer dissera, e pulou o muro. A casa dos Whitney estava às escuras, e nenhuma alma viva passava pela rua. Tomou todo o cuidado para não ser vista, e se escondeu atrás de um arbrusto para trocar de roupa. Na sacola, um vestido rosa com um laço roxo na altura da cintura, e um par de sapatos bege. _Ele me paga por isso, _pensou Kate.

Só quando estava a caminho da esquina combinada com Sawyer que ela se deu conta do que fizera. Foi como se sua mente tivesse entrado em parafuso no momento em que ouviu o alarme, mas algum instinto dentro de si falou mais alto; ela agiu sem pensar. Retirou rapidamente a roupa que estava, meteu a cara no primeiro creme que ela viu na frente e procurou por uma camisola no gurada-roupas. Foi a coisa mais audaciosa que ela já tencionara fazer na vida. Por um momento tudo estava perdido - ela se viu sendo presa, sua vida acabando em uma prisão feminina cheia de podridão e assédio. Mas no instante seguinte ela pensou na coisa toda como se fosse nascida para aquilo – nascida para o crime. Aquilo a excitava e a amedrontava.

Ao chegar na esquina, ela avistou um robusto Ford F-3 preto. _Ele não podia ter escolhido um carro menos chamativo?_. Sentiu-se aliviada ao perceber que ele aguardava dentro do carro. De uma maneira alheia ao seu querer, ele lhe trazia uma espécia de segurança que ela jamais sentiu na vida. Como se, se naquele momento ele não estivesse ali, a tivesse abandonado, o mundo dela ruiría.

- E ai, deu tudo certo? – ele perguntou aflito, no momento em que ela entrou no carro.  
- No começo sim. Depois deu tudo errado. Mas graças a minha astúcia, voltou a dar tudo certo novamente.  
- Como assim? – ela lhe lançou um olhar divertido.  
- Nada, Sawyer.  
- Mas você tá com as jóias?  
- Sim. Mas e agora, o que a gente faz com elas? – ele ainda a ficou olhando, como se não ouvisse o que ela estava falando. – Sawyer?  
- Bem... eu tenho um esquema. Mas é arriscado.  
- Arriscado por que? – ele se ajeitou no banco do carro, virando-se para ela.  
- Porque.. Porque vamos ter que passar essas jóias para frente. Vender para alguém que vá desfazê-las e vender as pedras separadamente. Mas eu só conheço um cara que faz isso. E ele é perigoso.  
- Perigoso como?  
- Digamos que ele não seria o cara que eu confiaria.  
- Você não conhece mais ninguém?  
- Não. E vender essas jóias em qualquer lugar seria arriscado demais.  
- Bom, de qualquer jeito vai ser arriscado, não vai?  
- Mais ou menos. Se fizermos tudo como o cara quer, ele não apresenta perigo. Já vender isso numa loja, bem... Essas jóias são raras. A velha pode espalhar por aí como elas são, e então..você entende, não é?

Ela não entendia, e o argumento lhe parecia pífio. Mas aceitou.

- Tudo bem. Você garante que é seguro?  
- Sim, vai dar tudo certo.  
- Quando vamos encontrar esse cara?  
- Amanhã à noite, em um lugar perto daqui. Nós vendemos as jóias para ele, dividimos a grana, e pronto.  
- Só isso?  
- Só.  
- E enquanto isso a gente...? – ele sorriu malicioso.  
- Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser, doçura. – ela revirou os olhos.  
- Não era disso que eu estava falando.

Ele sorriu em entendimento; gostaria de relamnete saber o que ela estava pensando. Ele realmente poderia fazér várias coisas com ela, as quais ela quisessse ou mandasse. Mas ele sabia que ela não queria fazer nada disso – não por vontade própria. Ele queria desesperadamente se despedir dela, falar um adeus, ou um a gente se vê, e poder aproveitar cada segundo restante; queria aquilo mais que tudo. Não era algo que ele tivesse planejado ou pensado, ele simplesmente estava sentindo. A simples idéia de que no outro dia, a este mesmo horário, ela já não estaria mais com ele, o atormentava. E o atormentava mais ainda o que ele teria que fazer.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Eles chegaram em casa por volta das três da madrugada. Kate logo se jogou no sofá e tentou por um minuto relaxar; tudo tinha sido muito estressante. Sawyer a observou largada no sofá, vestida com o vestido rosa que ele, propositalmente, colocara na sacola. Ele estava certo – ela ficava ainda mais linda de vestido.

- E então, não vai me contar como foi?  
- Como foi o que? – ele revirou os olhos  
- Como foi a proclamação da independência por George Washington – ela sorriu divertida – ora, do que mais poderia ser?  
- Foi terrível. Eu entrei na casa e fui direto para o quarto. Entrei no guarda-roupa e depois na passagem secreta que você me disse. Quando tirei as jóias da caixa, o alarme disparou.  
- Alarme? Por Deus, aquela velha desgraçada tinha uma alarme!  
- Tinha.  
- E então, como você consegui fugir? Deu tempo de você trocar de roupa e tudo?  
- Eu não fugi.  
- Como não?  
- Foi tão incrível que nem eu sei se acredito. – Sawyer lançou um olhar confuso para ela. – Quando o alarme tocou, eu não pensei em correr ou me esconder. Eu tirei as roupas que estava, coloquei uma camisola do guarda-roupa e meti meu rosto um um bocado de creme; atendi a porta, e lá estavam os policiais. Disse que eu era uma hóspede e pedi para que entrassem na casa para ver se tinha algum assaltante. Eles ficaram tão abismados que mal vasculharam. Quando saíram, eu peguei as jóias e saí da casa, como combinado.  
- Mas...mas... Por Deus, é genial!  
- É, eu sei. Nem sei como pensei em algo assim tão depressa.  
- Alguém chame os jornais, eu acabo de descobrir um gênio! – Kate tentou encontrar uma ponta de sarcasmo nesse comentário, mas não conseguiu.  
- Não seja tão lisonjeiro. Mas eu disse, não foi? Que ela teria um alarme?  
- É, eu sei. Mas com eu podia advinhar?  
- Não era pra advinhar. Tinha que prever, imaginar... já pensou se eu não fosse tão esperta como sou? Estaríamos fritos.  
- Hey hey hey garota, alto lá! – ele levantou a mãe esquerda em sinal de protesto – Primeiro, você nunca nem saberia dessas jóias se não fosse por mim. Segundo, _estaríamos_ uma ova, quem se ferraria aqui era você! Eu nem sequer estava perto da casa. Terceiro... até eu pensaria em algo melhor que isso. Creme e camisola? Por favor!

Ela não respondeu; ficou apenas com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios, com que divertida com a situação. Ele mais parecia uma criança que não gosta de ser contrariada.

- Ainda tem alguma coisa para comer aqui? – Kate disse, depois de uma pausa.  
- Acho que ainda tem umas cervejas no balção. – ela revirou os olhos.  
- Eu disse _co-mi-da_ Sawyer, sabe o que é? Algo sólido, que a gente morde, conhece?  
- Eu tenho algo que você pode morder... Mas você vai ter que vir aqui. – ela soltou um suspiro de desistência.  
- Eu já devia ter imagindo, né? Bom, eu vou tomar um banho. Tirar esse vestido ridículo.  
- Quer ajuda?  
- Só se for pra te afogar na privada.  
- Nah, a privada é muito pequena... O que você acha de mergulhar comigo em uma banheira? – ele tinha os pés em cima da mesa de centro, lançando um olhar instigante.

Kate balançou a cabeça, mas não em negação ao que ele disse. Era mais por não acreditar que ele fosse tão miseravelmente cafajeste e galanteador. Era uma pena ainda maior ele ser tão bonito. Pegou a mochila que estava jogada em um canto da sala, e foi em direção ao banheiro. Sawyer ainda ficou por um tempo sentado no sofá, divertindo-se com a situação. Ele adorava jogar esses galanteios baratos, justamente por que sabia que ela ficava irritada com eles. Era incrivelmente satisfatório ver que ele conseguia irritá-la; era como se assim ele tivesse certeza que ela o notava, não apenas o ignorava.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá e percebeu que estava sentado em algum papel. Levantou-se e viu o que era: o jornal de ontem. Ele tinha comprado junto com as coisas para o assalto, e esquecera de ler. Folheou as páginas sem muito interesse; na verdade, ele não sabia por que o tinha comprado. Quando já ia deixá-lo de lado, uma foto le chamou a atenção. Ele leu a pequena nota, no rodapé da página. Com todo o acontecimento do roubo das jóias, ele esquecera completamente.

Foi na cozinha ver se achava algo para comer; ele também estava com fome. Para seu próprio depreciamento, estava certo: tinha algumas cervejas no balcão, e só. E já eram quase três horas da madrugada. Lugar nenhum estaria aberto a essa hora.

O telefone tocou. Ele sabia quem eram. Foi até a sala e atendeu.

- Pensei que fosse ligar mais tarde... Sim, está... Não, eu posso. Hoje? Mas você disse... Eu preciso de mais tempo. Não sei como vou fazer ainda... É claro que não!... Tudo bem. Mas eu queria aproveitar mais um pouco. Eu sei, eu sei... Que horas? Ok. Estarei lá... Óbvio, claro que não vou esquecer de levá-la. Certo.

Ele desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. Precisava fazer, e rápido. Mas não sabia como. Ele também não queria fazer agora; tencionara fazer depois de conseguir o que queria. Mas ele o estava pressionando, e não era do tipo que tolerava atrasos. 

Voltou a cozinha e abriu uma cerveja. Engoliu metade do conteúdo em um gole só. Como faria sem ser notado? Ele tinha que arranjar um jeito. E logo. Mas o seu coração estava dividido; ele queria mais tempo, mas uma chance. Mas se não fizesse agora, poderia por tudo a perder.

Quando já ia saindo da cozinha, teve uma idéia.

Kate saiu do banho como nova. Ela sentia-se estranhamente feliz com tudo aquilo. Fora tão astuta e inteligente como nunca imaginara que fosse. Antes a idéia a amedrontava um pouco, mas agora ela se sentia perfeitamente bem. Era como se ela pudesse conseguir o que quer que fosse; era uma sensação de divindade, de superioridade. Ela aos poucos se tornava uma ladra soturna e rasteira, mas isso a agradava: era como nos velhos filmes de detetive, mas agora ela era o vilão, ou a vilã. Era também um sentimento de superioridade de raça: ela era uma mulher, e ainda conseguia pensar por si própria. Isso era algo que ela sempre apreciava em si mesmo, e que agora parecia ter tornado forma.

Sawyer ainda estava na sala quando ela saiu do banho, mas aquele largo sorriso maroto havia desaparecido. Ela notou uma aura estranha em torno dele, como se ele tivesse tomado conhecimento de algo que não o agradava; tinha sido uma mudança drástica no homor em tão pouco tempo, e ela imaginou que algo estava acontecendo.

- O que foi? – ela disse.  
- O que foi o que?  
- Não sei, eu que pergunto. Você tá com essa cara de quem chupou limão azedo.  
- Não aconteceu nada. E se tivesse, não era da sua conta.  
- Ow, tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou, Zangado.  
- Zan o que?  
- Zangado. Aquele anão da Branca de Neve que reclama de tudo.  
- Como é que é? Você me chamou de _anão?_  
- Não. Te chamei de ranzinza.  
- Falou a senhorita perfeição.  
- Eu não sou a senhorita perfeição, mas pelo menos não mudo de humor sem motivo algum.  
- Não é sem motivo algum.  
- Então aconteceu alguma coisa.  
- Faz o seguinte? Toma uma cerveja e me esquece, ok?  
- Ok, cowboy.

Ele ficou observando-a tomar a cerveja vagarosamente. Ela percebeu que ele olhava, e estranhou, porque ele não olhava aleatoriamente para ela, era como se ele tivesse realmente concentrado em cada gole que ela dava. Devia ser mais um dos seus galanteios, ela pensou. Mas ele tinha um semblante pesado; pequenas rugas de preocupação surgiam na testa. Mas mesmo assim ela continuou a beber, o líquido gelado e levemente amargo passando por sua garganta.

- Onde eu vou dormir? – Kate disse.  
- O sofá é agradável.  
- Você não tem outra ca..  
- Não.  
- Tudo bem então. Eu vou na... – ela levantou-se, cambaleando. – Puxa, eu devo estar fraca para bebida. – Sawyer a olhava, com uma pontada de dor. – O que... o que você fez?

Ela caiu no chão.

Era estranho. Sentia como se estivesse flutuando no mar. Podia até sentir o cheiro dele invadindo suas narinas, a doce sensação da brisa em seu rosto. Podia ver também as estrelas – elas eram de um brilho intenso, e talvez se ela esticasse um pouco mais a mão, poderia tocá-las. Sentia uma calma profunda, como se tivesse dormido por uma eternidade e só agora estivesse dispertando. Mas mesmo assim era estranho – ela ouvia uma profusão de sons que pareciam estar vindo de um universo paralelo. Eles eram estridentes, mas ao mesmo tempo, baixos e distantes.

Foi quando ela percebeu que os sons eram sirenes.

Levantou rápido. Instantaneamente uma aguda dor de cabeça a invadiu. Ela sentiu náuseas e uma forte tontura. Estava deitada em uma cama, onde ela pode constatar mais tarde se tratar da cama de Sawyer. Tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, revendo os últimos acontecimentos. Eles chegaram a noite, ela tomou banho, depois a cerveja... Aquilo não podia ser ressaca. Ela só tinha tomado uma cerveja, talvez nem isso. Mas a expressão dele enquanto ela tomava... Era isso. Ele colocou alguma coisa na bebida.

Tentou se firmar de pé; com dificuldade, ela caminhou até a porta. As sirenes começaram a tocar de novo, e o pavor tomou conta dela por completo. Correu para a janela, com todas as forças possíveis, e abriu um pouco a cortina; lá em baixo, três viaturas estavam estacionadas na frente do prédio, com as sirenes ligadas. Ela tinha que respirar, pensar em como sair dali, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. A dor de cabeça estava muito forte, e ela mal conseguia ficar parada de pé. Ouviu um barulho vindo de perto, de outra janela; eram passos, e estavam perto. Policiais subindo pela escada de emergência. Sentou no chão, com as costas encostadas na parede, quase sem poder respirar. Eles estavam ali, e ela não tinha por onde escapar. Não adiantaria vestir uma camisola e dizer que nunca ouviu falar de uma Kate Austen; eles sabiam sua descrição, e estavam ali para pegar ela, só ela. Ela ouviu passos no corredor; uns três homens, provavelmente. Eles bateram na porta e ela sentiu que seu coração podia explodir a qualquer momento. As suas veias respiratórias estavam quase totalmente fechadas e ela sentia-se sufocar. Tentou respirar fundo, rápido, mas isso só fez piorar; a respiração rápida aumentou seu nervosismo e era como se estivesse a beira de um colapso total. Ouviu passos no corredor; eles chegaram. Podia ouvir alguns trechos das conversas dos guardas por detrás da porta. "Ela está aqui... o cara garantiu... Não não! O chefe disse para esperar... Delta-1, Delta-1, responda!.. Droga... Hey, quem é você?"

Tudo emudeceu.

Pode ouvir um som confuso; depois o som de alguém caindo no chão. Ela estava errada, era só um policial. Mas agora havia mais alguém. Mais alguns minutos de silêncio, e depois alguém mexendo no trinco. Alguém estava entrando.

O policial entrou sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ele estava com um quepe, uma farda azul e uma arma em punho. Ela não podia ver seu rosto; ele o mantinha abaixado. Ele veio na direção dela, e ela estava pronta para agir, pronta para lutar e morrer, se preciso. Ela levantou, reunindo todas as suas forças, e parou diante dele. E ficou paralizada.

Um outro polical entrou pela porta, e disse:

- Ela está... Hey! O que aconteceu aqui? O que houve com o John?  
- Leve-o daqui. Ele está machucado. Vá rápido, eu acho que é grave! Eu cuido dela.  
- Sim, Tenente!

O policial saiu levando o outro policial nos ombros. O tenente olhou para Kate, e mostrou as algemas.

- Você vai ter que usar isso.

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas depois virou-se de costas para que ele colocasse as algemas. Ele a prendeu bem firmes, e a levou para fora do apartamento. Ao saírem do prédio, vários policiais os rodearam; a imprensa estava lá também. Tiravam várias fotos da fugitiva recém capturada pelo Tenente Willian.

- Tenente, por favor, nos dê uma entrevista!  
- Por favor, algumas palavras!  
-Aqui, vire para tirarmos uma bela foto!

Ele não respondeu; mantinha-se de cabeça baixa. Colocou Kate no banco detrás e entrou no carro, saindo às pressas.

Minutos depois, um homem apareceu correndo, todo ensanguentado, e vestindo apenas um calção e uma regata branca. Ele gritava:

- Parem aquele carro, parem aquele carro!  
- Quem é... Meu Deus, tenente! – disse um policial – Mas você..acabou...  
- Pare de gagejar seu idiota! Sigam aquele carro!  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Aquele carro de polícia está indo embora com a fugitiva mais procurada do país! Vão atrás deles!  
- Mas era um policial que estava com ela!  
- Policial uma ova! Aquele maldito me bateu e roubou minha farda!  
- E como ele era, senhor?  
- Alto, loiro e de olhos azuis.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 **

Ele seguia pela auto-estrada em alta velocidade. Três viaturas os seguiam, e estavam a cerca de 500m de distância; era pouco. Ele precisava despistá-los, mas não tinha nenhum desvio a frente. Se ele saisse da estrada, seriam seguidos. Se parassem também. Estavam em uma encruzilhada.

No banco de trás, Kate tentava tirar as algemas com as chaves que Sawyer tinha lhe dado. Ele ainda vestia a farda, mas estava sem o quepe. Ela pode ver que ele tinha um corte no supercílio, que tinha deixado um filete de sangue do lado do rosto. Ele tinha o cabelo todo para trás, e mantinha-se totalmente concentrado na viagem. Kate encostou no banco e fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela ainda tinha muita dor de cabeça, mas a tontura e a náusea tinham desaparecido.

- Você tá bem? – ela perguntou.  
- Tirando esses três carros de polícia aí atrás de nós, ótimo.  
- Deixa de ser turrão! Você tá sangrando.  
- É só um arranhão. Eu tô bem. E você?  
- Depois daquilo que você pôs na minha bebida, não muito bem.

Ele a encarou pelo retrovisor. Ela tinha uma mistura de ódio e angústia no olhar.

- Você queria as jóias só para você, não é?

Ele não respondeu. Ela colocou ambas as mãos nos bancos da frente do carro, e num pulo só, foi para o banco da frente.

- Por que você fez isso?? Eu confiei em você, droga!  
- Você já deveria ter aprendido a não confiar em estranhos. – ela o encarava, o ódio aumentando em seus olhos.  
- Se você só queria as jóias... Não precisava dar nada para mim dormir! – e de repente, ela entendeu tudo. – Seu canalha! Foi você quem me delatou!  
- Eu não te delatei! – ele gritava.  
- Ah não? Mas que coicidência, você me dá algo para dormir, e no dia seguinte a polícia em peso aparece no seu apartamento! Deve ser o destino!  
- Eu não tive escolha! Eu não tive escolha, droga! – ele gritava para ela, olhando-a nos olhos, e não prestando atenção na estrada. Eles ficaram se olhando por um segundo, o ar estava tenso. Quando desviaram o olhar, Kate viu um cavalo na estrada.  
- Sawyer, cuidado!

Ele tentou desviar do cavalo, mas ao fazer isso, o carro saiu da estrada e capotou duas vezes. Kate ficou alguns segundos desacordada, pois tinha batido a cabeça no teto do carro. Ao acordar, viu Sawyer desacordado, preso ao cinto, sangrando mais do que estava. O cheiro de gasolina começava a se espalhar por toda a parte.

- Meu Deus Sawyer, acorde! Acorde! Temos que sair daqui, depressa!

Ele não respondia. Ela conferiu sua pulsação; estava acelerada. Tentou forçar o cinto, mas o carro estava de ponta cabeça, e o lugar de destrave estava fora do seu alcançe.

- Sawyer! Por favor, acorde! Não morra agora, por favor! Não me deixe sozinha!

Ela olhou ao redor; a alguns metros, um posto de gasolina. Ela não entendia como os policiais ainda não tinham chegado. De repente, lembrou-se que sempre levava um canivete com ela. Procurou-o no bolso, e lá estava ele, no bolso traseiro da calça. Abriu nervosamente, suas mãos escorregadias com o sangue. Estudou o melhor lugar para cortar o cinto, para que Sawyer não caísse em cima dela. Viu a altura certa, e começou a cortar. Suas mãos tremiam demais, ela estava fraca e tonta, mas tinha que continuar. O cheiro de gasolina se tornou insuportável. Ela terminou de cortar o cinto com dificuldade, e tirou Sawyer do carro com extrema dificuldade. Ela o arrastou por alguns metros, e parou para respirar um pouco. Quando ia se afastar mais um pouco, o carro explodiu.

Ela ficou alguns segundos sobre ele, protegendo-o do fogo da explosão. Ela sentia o calor do corpo dele a invadir, podia sentir o coração dele bater forte por debaixo do tecido ensopado de sangue. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, o contato sublime dele com ela, sem uma conotação sexual ou forçada; eles estavam abraçados por proteção. Ela quis ficar assim para sempre, um homem a protegê-la do perigo; ela não queria ser mais a heroína valente, queria ser a princesa indefesa protegida pelo príncipe. Mas ela estava longe de ser uma princesa, e ele bem longe de ser um príncipe. Teria que encarar a dura realidade: ela era uma fugitiva e ele um golpista, e na vida real, não existem contos de fada.

Ele começou a se mexer, e ela agradeceu aos céus por ele ter acordado, mesmo não se lembrar da última vez que tinha rezado. Ela o arrastou para fora da auto-estrada, e o encostou em uma placa. Ele ainda estava zonzo e meio inconsciente, mas estava vivo, e estava acordando.

- Sawyer, fale comigo! Você está bem?  
- O que... o que aconteceu?  
- A gente sofreu um acidente. Olha o resto do carro ali.  
- Por Deus... Você... Você me tirou de lá?  
- Não querido, você, desacordado, saiu sozinho do carro. Claro que eu te tirei de lá!

Ele a olhava com um olhar de admiração; como que ela, depois de tudo que ele fez, podia se importar com a vida miserável dele?

- Vamos, a gente tem que correr. Não sei como os policiais não alcançaram a gente ainda. – Kate disse.  
- E não vão alcançar tão cedo.  
- Como você sabe?  
- Eu cortei todos os tanques de gasolina das viaturas que estavam lá na frente. Eles até que andaram bastante com a gasolina que restou.  
- Ow, você pensa em tudo mesmo!  
- É claro que sim. Agora me ajude a levantar, temo um trecho a andar ainda.  
- Para onde nós vamos?  
- Você logo vai saber.

Ela o ajudou a levantar; passou um de seus braços por cima de seu ombro, segurando sua mão, enquanto o outro braço envolvia a cintura dele. Ele mancava um pouco, e estava cambaleante, mas Kate era forte, e o ajudou a andar até o posto. Ao chegar, Kate o sentou em uma sombra, ao lado de uma torneira; ela precisava lavar os ferimentos dele.

- O que você vai fazer, Freckles? – ela olhou para ele, sorrindo com o apelido.  
- Você ta cheio de sangue. Precisa lavar esses ferimentos.  
- Nah, eu estou bem! É difícil me derrubar, sweetheart.  
- Não seja teimoso. Há alguns minutos atrás, você estava desacordado em um carro capotado, cheio de sangue.

Ela rasgou um pedaço da própria camiseta, molhou na água, e começou a limpar o rosto dele, que agora tinha um corte bem mais profundo. Ela limpava com esmero, tomando todo o cuidado para que ele não sentisse dor. Os rostos estavam perigosamente próximos, ele podia sentir a respiração dela, quente e ofegante, próxima de si. Ele ainda não compreendia; ela se preocupava com ele, estava cuidando dele, e ele nunca dera nada em troca para ela. Era incrível uma criatura angelical como aquela se importar com o monstro que ele era.

Ela passou o pedaço de pano umedecido em uma parte realmente dolorida; ele se afastou para trás, em reflexo. Ela parou e continuou a olhá-lo, ele tinha uma expressão terna. Não era mais o enganador ou o galanteador; era apenas um homem agora. Um homem admirado com a atitude dela. Ela voltou a passar o pano pelo ferimento, mas ele a deteve pelo braço.

- Pare.  
- Por que, ta doendo?  
- Não. Você não tem que fazer isso.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu não mereço. – ela o fitou, espantada.  
- Sawyer, por mais que você tenha errado e me enganado, você voltou pra me buscar. Agora para de se mexer para eu terminar isso aqui.

Ela terminou de lavar os ferimentos dele, e ambos concordaram que já era hora de voltar para a estrada. Por mais que os policiais tivessem sido retardados pela falta de gasolina, eles provavelmente voltariam a procurar na auto-estrada. Eles esperaram até a hora do almoço, quando geralmente os postos ficavam vazios, e entraram em ação. Sawyer entrou em um carro estacionado no pátio, e fez rapidamente uma ligação direta. Eles entraram no carro, e seguiram pela auto-estrada.

_Keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel. _

Kate dirigia o carro, a despeito da vontade de Sawyer. Ele não queria, mas intimamente sabia que não estava em plenas condições de dirigir. Ele ficou espantado quando ela se ofereceu para guiar; ela tinha mais facetas que ele imaginava. Era uma fugitiva, astuta e inteligente – e agora sabia como dirigir um carro. Era mais que ele poderia imaginar de uma mulher bonita e atraente.

Dirigiu a tarde toda; queriam ter certeza que os policiais não os alcançariam. Ela não sabia bem para onde eles estavam indo, mas seguiu em frente mesmo assim. Quando o sol já estava se pondo à sua esquerda, em um belo crepúsculo alaranjado, Sawyer disse que eles tinham que parar. 

_We're goin' to the roadhouse, we're gonna have a real good time. _

- Parar onde?  
- Têm uma velha pousada daqui alguns metros. Vamos parar lá.  
- Não é muito cedo para parar?  
- Não.  
- Mas eu acho que..  
- A gente _tem _que parar lá.  
- Por que _tem _que parar? Tem alguma coisa lá de que você precise?  
- Alguma coisa não. Alguém.  
- Quem? – ela lançou um olhar inquisitivo.  
- Um homem pra quem eu trabalho.  
- Trabalha?  
- É.  
- Pensei que você era auto-suficiente.  
- Não é esse tipo de trabalho. – ela olhou para ele, entendendo do que se tratava. – É ali. Pare agora.  
Ela encostou o carro na frente da pousada. Era um lugar antigo, uma casa grande, de dois andares, feita de madeira, que remetia aos velhos casarões do século passado. Havia muitas árvores na entrada principal, e uma espaçosa varanda, que tinha algumas cadeiras de balanço. Kate sentiu como se tivesse voltado ao passado; era tudo muito rústico e antiquado.

A pousada tinha um tipo de restaurante no primeiro andar; várias mesas espalhadas por um cômodo grande que parecia ter sido uma sala de estar no passado. As paredes ainda preservavam grandes quadros antigos, gastos e desbotados pelo tempo. Havia gente por todo o lugar, nas mesas, no balcão improvisado, na mesa de sinuca no final do salão. Eram em sua maioria homens, e as poucas mulheres que estavam presentes transpiravam vulgaridade. Podia se sentir o cheiro do álcool e da luxuria evaporando de cada canto daquele lugar. Kate sentiu um arrepio de nojo; era como se cada homem dali a estivesse devorando com os olhos.

- Você não poderia ter arranjado um lugar mais agradável? – Kate disse, em um tom de desprezo.  
- Acredite doçura, isso aqui foi o melhor que consegui.  
- Poderia ser pior?  
- Bem pior.  
- Não quero nem imaginar.

Ele se dirigiu ao balcão; lá, uma mulher gorda, vestindo uma blusa vermelha alguns números abaixo do ideal, com os cabelos mal presos, que deixavam aparecer mexas de cabelo que pareciam ter sido embebidas em óleo puro, estava alugando os quartos do local. Sawyer pediu o mais barato, e pagou em dinheiro. Kate pode ver que além do dinheiro, ele deu um bilhete para a mulher. Ela leu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Kate ficou intrigada com o gesto.

Eles subiram as escadas para o quarto. A chave dizia quarto 16. Ao entrarem, um cheiro de mofo invadiu suas narinas. Não era de se admirar para um lugar daquele. Mas o quarto era bem grande: um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda, uma porta para o banheiro, e uma cama – de casal, é claro. _O filha da mãe fez de propósito, _pensou Kate. Sawyer mal entrou no quarto e já tirou os sapatos, se atirando na cama. Estava exausto. Fechou os olhos para ver se seus músculos conseguiam relaxar pelo menos um pouco.

- Eu só espero que o banheiro seja descente. Eu vou tomar um banho, ok? – disse Kate.  
- Vai lá. – ele disse em um resmungo.

Ele esperou ela entrar no banheiro e ligar o chuveiro. Levantou-se e se certificou que o chuveiro estava ligado. Voltou para a cama, e retirou um papel do bolso. O quarto não era dos melhor, mas pelo menos tinha um telefone à disposição. Ele discou o número que estava escrito no papel, e esperou a ligação ser completada. O telefone deu um, dois, três toques, e quando ele ia desligar, alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu... Não, calma! Eu posso explicar!... Eu sei o que a gente tinha combinado, mais... Você quer me ouvir, por favor? Eu pensei bem... Eu sei droga! Você acha que eu já não pensei nisso? ... Escute: vai ser melhor do meu jeito. Eu vou pagar diabos! A garota é esperta, vai servir... Aham... Sim, quando tiver o que preciso, eu a entrego... Não sei, talvez um ou dois...

Ele ouviu um click, e sentiu o frio do metal encostar-se a sua nuca.

- Vejo que você aprendeu a usar a arma bem rápido.  
- Eu já sabia usar uma arma.  
- Bem que eu imaginei.  
- Levante-se.  
- Calma Kate, eu...  
- Cale a boca e levante! – ele se levantou, ainda com Kate mirando em sua nuca.  
- Me dê todo o seu dinheiro e as jóias. –ele se virou de frente para ela.  
- Mas eu...  
- As jóias e o dinheiro, já!

Ela estava apontando a arma com a mão esquerda. Ele estava de frente para ela, com as mãos para cima. Ela estava usando somente uma toalha, que segurava com a mão direita. Ela era destra, ele sabia disso. Ela fez um movimento leve, tencionando mudar a arma de mãos, e Sawyer percebeu. Quando ela ia mudar a arma, ele segurou um braço dela, e com o outro a empurrou contra a parede.

- Me larga!  
- Não dificulte as coisas para mim, docinho.

Ela moveu a perna direita na direção na perna dele, mas ele estava prevenido desta vez. Com o seu quadril ele a pressionou mais contra a parede, a deixando sem escapatória. Com o movimento rápido, a toalha que ela estava vestindo caiu no chão, revelando seu corpo nu. Ele estava em contato total com ela, a segurando com força contra a parede para que ela não reagisse.

Ele conseguia sentir a pele dela, quente em contato com a dele. Podia sentir os seios pressionados contra o seu peito. Ela estava a milímetros de distância dele, e aquela situação estava o deixando louco. Ele tentava se concentrar no que tinha que fazer, mas era impossível. Ele sentiu uma excitação quase insana o invadir, confundindo os seus sentidos. Ele estava febril, e se não parasse com aquilo naquele momento, não responderia por si.

- Seu canalha, você ia me entregar de novo! De novo! Como eu pude confiar em você outra vez?  
- Não é bem assim... eu..  
- Não adianta inventar uma desculpa, eu ouvi tudo o que você disse no telefone! Seu ca...

Ele cobriu os lábios dela com um beijo urgente. Ela reagiu contra de início, mas já não podia mais resistir àquele desejo que pulsava dentro dela. Deixou cair a arma no chão, e envolveu-o com os braços. Ele desceu as mãos para seu quadril, a explorando devagar. Levou ambas as mãos para suas coxas e a levantou; ela envolveu o quadril dele com as pernas.

_Let it roll, baby, roll. Let it roll, all night long. _

Ele a levou para a cama. Deitou-a com delicadeza, mas pressa ao mesmo tempo. Ela o trouxe mais para si, não suportando mais ficar longe dele. Ele a beijou novamente, ficando por cima dela. Era um beijo quente, sensual e profundo. Kate sentiu a rigidez dele, e levou uma das mãos para o zíper do jeans, o abaixando devagar. Ele parou de beijá-la, e levantou para tirar a camisa; ela o ajudou. Passou as mãos pelo seu peito nu, um peitoral altivo e forte, liso. Ele voltou para ela, e Kate em um movimento rápido virou-se, ficando agora por cima dele. Ela ficou sentada nele, e a luz fraca que entrava pela janela revelava o belo par de seios que ela tinha. Ele pôs as mãos neles; a pela dela estava tão quente que ele pensava estar tocando brasa viva. Ela tremeu de desejo, fechando os olhos, deliciando cada toque. Ele sentiu os mamilos dela ficarem rijos e empinados, e com a ponta dos dedos, massageou-os. Ela gemeu baixo. Ela colocou suas mãos nas dele, incentivando-o a continuar, a explorá-la. Ele desceu as mãos para os quadris dela, gentilmente, e a trouxe para si de novo, porque já não podia mais suportar a ausência de seus lábios. Ela o beijou de novo, e foi seguindo os beijos para o pescoço. Ele gemeu. Ela beijava com vontade, dando pequenas mordidas, tirando suspiros profundos dele. Passou a língua pela orelha, e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha devagar, dizendo palavras que o deixou louco. Ela parou, e fitou-o nos olhos, com um olhar cheio de prazer e malícia. Voltou a beijá-lo, e foi descendo cada vez mais. Peito, barriga... ela tirou o jeans e tudo mais. Beijou o joelho, e foi subindo, passando a língua por toda a parte interna da coxa. Ele delirava de prazer.

_You gotta thrill my soul, all right. _

Ela massageava devagar, com a ajuda das mãos e dos lábios. A cada movimento, ela podia ouvi-lo gemer mais e mais alto. Ele sentia-se no paraíso. Ela era maravilhosa. Quando já não podia mais suportar, a trouxe para si, ficando em cima dela novamente. Ele adentrou nela devagar, com movimentos cadenciados e profundos. Ela o ajudava, trazendo-o, com as mãos em seu quadril.

_Ashen lady, give up your vows. _

Sawyer conseguia ver o rosto dela com a luz que entrava pela janela. Ela tinha uma pele alva e perfeita, digna de uma deusa. A cada movimento seu, a cada vez que ele a invadia, ele via sua expressão mudar. Ela fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios, e gemia cada vez mais alto. Ele sentia-se agraciado com aquele momento, um escolhido; ele nunca sentira isso antes. Antes, ele só se preocupava em si mesmo, com o seu prazer, o que ele estava sentindo. Mas vendo-a daquele jeito, sentindo tanto prazer por causa dele, era algo que ele nunca tivera, nunca sentira.

Os dois alcançaram o ápice ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem uma harmonia planejada. Ele ainda ficou por cima dela alguns minutos, sentindo sua respiração ofegante, o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, o apertando contra si, desejando que aquele momento fosse para sempre, que ele fosse apenas um homem que a desejava do mesmo jeito que ela desejava ele. Ela não queria, não queria senti-lo, mas era como se ele tivesse penetrado sua pele e se alojado lá; era como se toda a parte do seu corpo estivesse em regozijo por ter se entregado, seu coração agradecido por não ter que lutar mais com a razão.

Ele adormeceu nos braços dela, sentindo o doce aroma dos seus cabelos.

Aquilo se chamava paraíso, ele pensou, nada mais que o _paraíso_.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 **

_"Encontrei uma ilha nos seus braços  
Um país em seus olhos  
Braços que nos acorrentam  
Olhos que mentiram. "_

Ela sutilmente abriu os olhos e virou sua cabeça para o lado; ele não estava lá. Ela não esperaria outra coisa; ela sabia, bem fundo, que ele não estaria lá quando ela acordasse, e por que estaria afinal? Ela conhecia aquele tipo, o paraíso pela noite, deserto pela manhã. Esticou seus braços para o alto, a fim de se espreguiçar. Ela sentia todos os seus músculos relaxados, completos de uma substância relaxante e excitante, a qual a fonte ela sabia bem qual era. Quis lembrar da sensação de novo, a maravilhosa sensação dele dentro nela, cada vez mais forte e mais fundo, quis ele de novo, e de novo. Não era algo que ela pudesse mais negar ou esconder; sentia uma necessidade física dele, como alguém que sente fome, alguém que sente sede. Ela sentiu-se tão completa e satisfeita com ele como nunca sentira ou tencionara sentir, que a simples ausência dele causava-lhe irritabilidade. Como uma criança mimada que quer o brinquedo da vitrine, ela queria o presente que ele lhe proporcionava, aquele membro viril e forte dentro dela outra vez.

Tinha sido tão pouco tempo, tão pouco tempo, e muito ao mesmo tempo. Desde a primeira vez que ela sentiu-o mais perto de si, naquela noite da fuga, a noite do beijo, ela sabia inconscientemente que não tardaria para se reder. O jeito que ele a tocou, o beijo quente e aconchegante, a maneira sutil e sensual com que ele colocava a língua dentro de sua boca, o calor que emanava dele para ela. _Não acontecerá,_ ela disse para si mesma, _antes que aconteça, estarei longe dele._ Mas tudo conspirou para que não fosse assim; eles ficaram cada vez mais juntos, cada dia mais próximos do limiar da loucura total, que ela pensou que demorou. Tinha sido muito tempo. Talvez o gênio dele a tivesse afastado, a total desconfiança e descrença nele, o jeito chulo e vulgar que ele a tratava. Mas ela sabia, era tudo de propósito, era uma fachada de cafajeste que ele próprio moldara todo este tempo. O homem por detrás daquela armadura era frágil, e sedento. E inseguro. Toda aquela pompa, aquele sarcasmo ácido, escondia quem ele realmente era. Ela entendera isso na noite do pesadelo; ele parecia tão frágil e assustado enquanto estava dormindo, mas quando acordou toda aquela maquiagem estava lá de volta, a insultando, a afastando.

Levantou-se, e foi procurar suas roupas. Não estavam na cama, nem embaixo nela, nem em lugar nenhum do quarto. Foi então que ela se lembrou que estava só de toalha. Uma estupidez, ela pensou, só de toalha, e perto dele. Mas não tinha sequer pensado nisso; tinha ficado tão descontroladamente furiosa com ele, e pela segunda vez, que nem pensou o que estava fazendo. Pegou silenciosamente a arma nas coisas dele, e apontou para sua cabeça, disposta realmente a disparar se fosse necessário. Foi só depois que entendeu a dimensão do que estava prestes a fazer; quando ela a tocou, quando os corpos estavam perigosamente próximos, ela sentiu aquela necessidade voltar, todo aquele desejo reprimido explodindo em cada poro da sua pele, e ela se rendeu. Tão somente ele fez menção de beijá-la, ela já estava disposta a tudo que sua mente fosse capaz de imaginar. Ela não iria mais esconder aquilo, tentar ignorar; ela simplesmente se renderia, e as conseqüências disso seriam pensadas depois.

Entrou no banheiro, e lá estavam suas roupas, jogadas em um canto. Vestiu a blusa rasgada e a calça suja, porque afinal de contas todas as suas coisas tinham ficado no carro, e o carro tinha explodido. Ouviu alguém entrando no quarto; deveria ser ele, tinha que ser ele. Ela ainda não sabia como encara-lo depois da noite passada, se simplesmente dizia oi como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou se se jogava nos braços dele. A segunda opção era mais convidativa, mas ela decidiu simplesmente dizer um oi, bom dia, como vai.

Quando saiu do banheiro, ele estava jogado em cima da cama, com o nariz sangrando e parecendo meio desacordado. O "oi bom dia como vai" ia ficar pra outro dia.

- Sawyer, o que aconteceu? – ele girou a cabeça na direção dela, com um dos olhos meio aberto e totalmente roxo.  
- Er.. Kate? É você?  
- Sou eu, Sawyer. O que aconteceu?  
- Foi o... Ele...  
- Ele quem? Ele te bateu?  
- Muito... eu... eu não quis...  
- O que você não quis? Por que ele te bateu?  
- Ele... veio me cobrar... eu disse que...  
- Vamos, temos que cuidar disso.

Ela o levantou com cuidado e o levou para o banheiro. O sentou na privada, colocando sua cabeça para trás, encostada na parede. Tirou as mechas de cabelo do seu rosto, umedeceu a toalha na pia e começou a passar pelos machucados. Uma ironia pensou consigo, a segunda vez que fazia isso em menos de 24 horas. Ela parecia estar recobrando a consciência total, e ela se sentiu aliviada. Quem quer que fosse que tinha feito isso, era realmente muito forte, por que sabia que Sawyer era muito forte, e não se deixaria abater tão facilmente.

- Por Deus Sawyer, o que aconteceu com você? – ele levou a mão à cabeça, com uma expressão de dor profunda.  
- O filha da puta me encontrou aqui.  
- Quem? – ele olhou para ela, apreensivo. Soltou um suspiro, como quem tem que contar algum segredo ou algo importante.  
- É uma história complicada.  
- Eu tenho bastante tempo.  
- Bem... Há um tempo atrás, eu aprontei uma boa. Fiquei devendo muito dinheiro para um cara. Daí um dia ele me encontrou, cobrando a dívida, mas eu não tinha dinheiro nenhum. Ele quase me matou nesse dia. Mas antes que ele fizesse isso, eu prometi que o pagaria, do jeito que fosse. Ele sabia que eu... Bem, o que eu fazia. Disse que para cada golpe que eu aplicasse, eu desse todo o dinheiro para ele. Ele indicava em quem eu aplicaria os golpes. Ele me disse sobre a mulher das jóias. Eu ia fazer como sempre fazia, seduzir e dar um jeito de pegar o que precisava, só que ela era osso duro de roer. Foi então que eu pensei em roubar mesmo, e... Bem, foi aí que você entrou. Ele descobriu sobre você, não me pergunte como. Disse para eu te entregar para a polícia, pegar a recompensa e as jóias e dar tudo para ele, e a dívida estaria quitada.  
- Foi aí que você pôs algo na minha bebida e foi à polícia para me entregar?  
- É.  
- E por que você...?  
- Não me pergunte por quê.

Eles ficaram se olhando, tudo escancarado no olhar sem a precisão de palavras. Ele a tinha salvado porque já não conseguia ficar sem ela; sentia-se corroendo por dentro em pensar nela indo para a prisão, indo para longe dele, e por causa dele. Era demais. Tentou esquecer tudo, pensar no dinheiro e na dívida paga para sempre, mas não pode. Algo falou mais forte dentro dele, algo berrou que ele não poderia deixá-la ir sem provar de novo o sabor doce de seus lábios, sentir de novo o corpo dela com o dele, passar suas mãos por seu quadril estreito e insinuante. Condenava-se por isso, condenava mortalmente, ele deveria precisar só de si mesmo, só de sua companhia, mas já não suportava a idéia de não fitar aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda e aquele rosto angelical salpicado de pequenos pontinhos que a davam tanto charme. E ela estava ali tão perto de novo, cuidando dele outra vez, e ele não entendia como ela ainda estava ali, como ela não tinha fugido da fera que ele era, da fera que ele deixava transparecer que era. Talvez por que ela tivesse uma fera também, ela também sabia como ele se sentia, um animal selvagem prestes a atacar, mas por detrás um ser humano comum que só queria ser isso, comum. Talvez ela também vivesse na escuridão como ele, talvez ela também ao se olhar no espelho toda manhã amaldiçoava a si próprio e aos céus por sua mísera existência. Talvez, e somente talvez, fosse isso que a mantinha ali ainda, que não a deixava fugir pela porta, que a fazia beijar-lhe os lábios com tanto ardor e malícia, que a fazia gemer por ele, e com ele. Talvez fosse isso – eles eram tão ridiculamente iguais que entendiam o temor do simplesmente existir, o temor de não saber do que eram capazes de fazer. Era tudo tão absurdamente compatível que ele mal podia acreditar.

A boca dela estava tão próxima dele, que ele em seu devaneio pensou sentir o doce cheiro de seus lábios. Ele quis de novo trazer-la para si, a envolvê-la com os braços e a tomar ali mesmo, mas se conteve. Já não sabia se ela o queria da mesma intensidade que ele queria, mas não podia ser, ela o beijara tão deliciosamente na noite passada, que... Não. Não era justo, ele pensou, não era justo ela querer justo ele, um ser tão insignificante e vil, e ela, tão pura. Não, ela não era pura, ele sabia disso, mas era essa a impressão que ele tinha ao olhar seu rosto, tão pálido e bem desenhado, recoberto pelas mechas de cabelo negro encaracolado que davam a ela um ar de inocência e pureza. Mas ela o surpreendeu com um doce beijo, passando suas mãos por seu cabelo e colocando sua língua sutilmente em contato com a sua, o contato mágico, o contato sensual. Ela sentou em suas pernas, e a despeito da estranheza da situação – ele estava sentado em uma privada – eles continuaram. Ele colocou suas mãos embaixo da sua blusa, devagar e sutilmente, e sentiu a elevação de seus seios, tão perfeitos e altivos, e eles cabiam em sua mão. Ele massageou com os dedos, fazendo movimentos circulares, e sentiu seus mamilos enrijecerem ao contato de sua mão. Ela tirou as mãos dele e em um movimento rápido tirou sua blusa, e a visão perfeita de seus seios o encheu de regozijo e excitamento. Ele sentia como se tivesse tomado uma droga, ou alguma substância desconhecida, por que era como se todas as células do seu corpo estivessem em um ritmo frenético, agitando-se ao simples contato com a pele dela. Ela voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez com mais intensidade, e com mais ardor, sua língua em completo contato com a sua, suas mãos pressionando sua nuca, tornando o beijo mais profundo. Ela parou o beijo abruptamente, e encostou sua testa na dele, o olhando profundamente por alguns segundos, e ele pensou que podia ver a alma dela. Ela passou as mãos vagarosamente por seu pescoço, descendo para seu peito, e começando a desabotoar a camisa azul que ele vestia. Ele queria que ela fosse rápida, que arrancasse a camisa em um golpe só, mas ela foi devagar. A cada botão desabotoado, um beijo, uma lambida quente. Ele sentia-se a ponto de explodir. Ela foi descendo, ainda com o ritual do beijo, e quanto mais descia, quanto mais ela se aproximava da área perigosa, mas ele sentia que perderia o juízo a qualquer momento. Quando ela terminou de desabotoar a camisa, a retirou vagarosamente, com a ajuda dele. Ela parou para olhá-lo, com um sorriso maroto e malicioso, e ele implorou com o olhar para que ela não fizesse isso. Levou suas mãos para a nuca dela, trazendo-a novamente para seus lábios, enquanto ela desabotoava o jeans. Ela também já não podia esperar mais, teria que ser ali, e teria que ser agora. Ela abriu o zíper e retirou, com cuidado, o membro ereto dele, massageando delicadamente, arrancando um gemido alto de Sawyer. Ele já não podia esperar mais. A levantou rápido, colocando-a em cima da bancada ao lado, e ela já tirava as calças com agilidade. Ele levou as mãos para a parte interna da coxa dele, abrindo suas pernas, e ela o fez, abraçando-o. Ele a penetrou com virilidade, fazendo movimentos fortes e rápidos para cima, e Kate o sentiu completamente. Ela o sentia todo dentro de si, a invadindo profundamente, mas eles não perderam o contato visual; ele a penetrava, cada vez mais e mais forte, mas eles mantinham-se olhando nos olhos; e por fim ela gritou em êxtase, e mais, e mais, e mais vezes. Fora tudo mais intenso e explosivo que na noite anterior.

Foram para o chuveiro, depois para a cama, e depois o chuveiro de novo. Estavam incansáveis e insaciáveis. Horas depois, quando ambos estavam deitados nus na cama, Sawyer virou e disse:

- Eu acho que formamos uma dupla e tanto, em Freckles. – ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Sabe... e se fizermos dupla em outra coisa?  
- Do que você está falando?  
- E se fizermos uma dupla... No crime? Parceiros fora-da-lei?  
- Você ta falando sério?  
- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 **

- E se fizermos uma dupla... No crime? Parceiros fora-da-lei?  
- Você ta falando sério?  
- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

Ela tentou por um segundo imaginar algo por detrás daquele convite, algo obscuro ou errado, mas ela só pode encontrar curiosidade. Tentou achar sarcasmo ou malícia, mas ela só via um par de olhos azuis a encararem com curiosidade. Apenas isso.

- Parceiros... como?  
- Eu ainda não sei bem ao certo. Mas se juntarmos nossas duas mentes geniais, poderíamos até ficar ricos. Com a informação certa, chegaríamos longe.  
- Mas... eu não sei. – ela ficou sentada na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol – Eu já sou uma fugitiva, estou acostumada, mas por que você quer se meter nisso? Teria que fugir comigo também, viver se escondendo... Pra que?  
- E você não acha que eles já não estão me procurando pelo o que eu fiz ontem? – Kate por um instante ficou com o olhar distante, lembrando de algo.  
- Sim, eles já devem estar procurando nós dois agora.  
- Então. – ele apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, colocando o cotovelo no colchão – Se temos que fugir, pelo menos poderíamos fugir com adrenalina. Sabe, eu penso que ficar se escondendo por aí vai ser um tédio. Se tivéssemos algo para fazer, algo para ocupar nossa cabeça, ia ser mais interessante.  
- Você fala nisso como se planejar um roubo fosse um passatempo de domingo à tarde. – ele deu uma risada divertida.  
- E não é, baby? Para pessoas como nós, planejar um roubo é como planejar o almoço de Ação de Graças.

Ela olhou para ele com um misto de riso e dor. _Pessoas como nós _lhe soava como um insulto, uma blasfêmia, mas ela sabia mais do que ninguém que era a pura verdade.

- Certo. E o que me faria acreditar que no final deste roubo, golpe ou seja lá o que você está planejando, você não vai fugir com todo o dinheiro me deixando com os policias nos meus calcanhares? – ela girou o corpo para que pudesse encará-lo de frente, para que nenhuma expressão lhe escapasse.  
- Bem, doçura... – ele fez uma pausa para também encara-la – O que eu poderia dizer? Adiantaria de alguma coisa se eu lhe dissesse que nunca mais farei isso? Que estou profundamente arrependido e que nunca mais vai acontecer? Adiantaria de alguma coisa eu tentar lhe convencer que você pode confiar em mim, sendo que você nunca vai acreditar? – ela o fitava com espanto – Você bem sabe que não. A única coisa que eu posso lhe dizer é para não confiar em mim, e sim no que eu e você sentimos há algumas horas atrás. Eu tenho certeza que não senti sozinho; eu vi, bem fundo nos seus olhos, que você sentiu. E é em nome disso, desse sentimento, que eu peço que você não mais desconfie de mim.

Ela tentou novamente ver outro sentido em suas palavras, tentar encontrar por detrás delas alguma coisa oculta, mas para seu espanto ela nada encontrou. Ele a olhava com tanta verdade nos olhos, com tanta efusão em suas palavras, que ela não pode deixar de acreditar. Sim, era verdade, ela talvez nunca acreditasse nele, nem que ele a prometesse, mas ela também sentiu o que ele sentiu. Não era algo que pudesse ser descrito ou exemplificado, ou que fosse do alcance do conhecimento humano; estava além, estava muito além disso tudo. Era como se as almas tivessem se tocado em um momento sublime, tivessem se fundido em uma só. Era algo que trazia um sentimento estranho para ambos; eles não sabiam o que fazer com aquele sentimento, com tudo aquilo que estava sufocado em seu peito. Nunca tinham se deparado com tal; era algo totalmente novo. Estavam ambos assustados com isso.

- Yeah cowboy, você venceu. – Ela tentava mudar de assunto, dando uma risada. Levantou-se da cama, enrolada no lençol, e ficou andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. – O que vai ser? Um assalto a banco tradicional, com direito a aquelas metralhadoras enormes dos gângsters de cinema, ou uma coisa mais ousada... mais original?  
- Eu ainda não sei, sweetheart. O meu che... – ele deteve-se antes que dissesse algo a mais – um cara que eu conheço tem uns bons contatos. Ele é da alta sociedade, sabe? Bem de vida, com família, mas já aprontou das suas. Ele já me indicou alguns patos. Um dia ele me disse que foi com a mulher em uma joalheria dessas bem chiques em Millington, e a mulher dele foi maltratada porque era texana. Onde já se viu, preconceito com texanos dentro da América? Ele ficou furioso. Mas parecia que a joalheria era de um cara da França, e franceses não gostam de americanos, muito menos de texanos. Dizem que detestam o sotaque.  
- Mas o sotaque texano é uma das coisas mais divertidas que existe! – Ela disse, imitando habilmente o sotaque texano, como se ela própria tivesse nascido lá. – Eu sempre quis morar no Texas, sabia? Quando eu era criança, adorava aqueles filmes de bang-bang... o que foi? Do que você está rindo?  
- Eu acho que tive uma idéia. 

A loja Parke & Parker ficava na avenida mais respeitada de Millington, uma cidade próxima de Memphis. Millington não era uma cidade grande; tinha aproximadamente 20mil habitantes, grandes bosques, ruas arborizadas e um clima agradável para os seus moradores. Parker & Parker era uma joalheria de nome em toda região; Arthur Chilton, um vendedor de fraque, era um francês naturalizado americano, alto e magricelo, com dois olhos cinzentos e taciturnos, que estava na casa dos 40 anos. Detestava a América, detestava os americanos, mais acima de tudo, detestava texanos. 

Aquele era um dia comum na joalheria; algumas madames da cidade passaram para vislumbrar o mais novo colar de brilhantes, moldado com a mais nobre platina francesa, e com diamantes que ofuscavam a vista de qualquer um. Não fez nenhuma venda grande, o que já era de se esperar. Todos naquela cidade eram um bando de unhas de fome.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente, até que ele viu algo que denominou ser a visão do inferno: uma mulher alta, com os cabelos curtos em chanel, extremamente loiro, olhos azuis que pareciam ter vindo de uma boneca de porcelana barata, um vestido azul de chifon, com muito brilho, e mangas bufantes. Por cima, um casaco de zibelina bege, combinando com os sapatos de salto alto. Usava uma maquiagem excessiva nos olhos, o que dava ainda mais a impressão de que ela fosse uma boneca barata e falsificada. Ela se aproximou dele, e ele pensou se não ia vomitar com a presença dela.

- Boa tarde, madame. – ele tentou ser o mais polido possível.  
- Boa tarde, cara. Vocês vendem jóias de luxo nessa espelunca? – ele pensou que poderia morrer agora mesmo. Aquela mulher, além de ser uma aberração da natureza, ainda tinha um sotaque texano desprezível. E chamara a loja de espelunca! Ele respirou fundo, e continuou.  
- O que a madame está procurando?  
- Eu não sei cara, estive pensando. Meu querido JJ disse que este mês eu poderia comprar um presentinho para mim por bom comportamento. Vocês têm daquelas pedrazinhas verdes?  
- A senhora quer dizer esmeraldas?  
- Isso aí parceiro! Essas daí mesmo – ela deu uma risada escandalosa – Vocês ingleses não perdem tempo mesmo hein? – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele, e ele pensou que poderia voar no pescoço dela sem pestanejar.  
- Queira me acompanhar, senhora...

Chilton acompanhou a loira oxigenada para o mostruário das esmeraldas. Ela as olhou com um olhar desdenhoso, e disse:

- Nah, essas são filhotinhos! Onde estão os papais e as mamães dessas belezinhas?  
- Minha senhora, essas pedras estão avaliadas em 30mil dólares.  
- 30mil? – ela soltou uma risada estridente – Meu camarada, olhe bem para mim. Eu usaria esse dinheiro para limpar a bunda de meu velho pai, que deus o tenha!  
_Deus do céu, que mulher mais desprezível!_, ele pensou. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, e continuou.

- A senhora estava procurando algo em torno do que?  
- Um cem paus.  
- Cem o que?  
- Paus, meu camarada. Em que década você vive, ahn? Cem mil dólares.

Ele engoliu em seco, e respondeu:

- Neste caso, terei que chamar o diretor-executivo.

Quando havia vendas grandes, o diretor-executivo era sempre chamado. Como os funcionários não ganhavam comissão por suas vendas, não se importavam muito. E Chalton iria adorar se livrar daquela mulher o mais rápido possível. Ele apertou um botão vermelho embaixo da mesa, e instantes depois um homem franzino apareceu; era Edward Huston.

- Sr. Huston, essa é...  
- Sra. Benecke, meu bem. Mary Lou Benecke, esposa do famoso JJ Benecke. Apostou que todos já ouviram falar de JJ Benecke.  
- Naturalmente, senhora. – ele disse em um tom de disfarçada ironia. – Queira me acompanhar, por favor.  
- O que vai aprontar comigo, safadinho? – Ela deu uma risadinha.

Huston a levou para uma sala reservada, que estava repleta de esmeraldas, rubis e todo tipo de pedra preciosa. A sala era intensamente iluminada, dando as pedras um aspecto de pequeninas estrelas.

- Ah, assim está melhor. Meu querido JJ ficaria doido se me visse com todas essas belezinhas.  
- A senhora se interessou em especial por alguma?  
- Vamos ver o que tem – ela deu uma boa esquadrinhada na caixa das esmeraldas – Vou dar uma olhada nessas coisas aqui.

Huston retirou a caixa de esmeraldas, e a loira logo pegou a maior dentre todas. Era um broche requintado, engastado em platina.

- Ficarei com esta, meu chapa. Como diria JJ, esta belezura tem meu nome escrito nela.  
- Fez uma boa escolha, Sra. Benecke. É uma colombiana de 10 quilates.

Os olhos azuis da loira faiscavam ao olhar para a pedra.

- Como vai efetuar o pagamento, senhora?  
- Ah, não se preocupe queridinho. Eu tenho bastante dinheiro no banco, lhe darei um cheque. – ela deu uma piscadela para ele.  
- Como a senhora preferir. Mandarei limpar e entregarei no hotel em que a senhora está hospedada.  
- Hotel? – de repente ela se deu conta de que não tinha pensado nisso. – Oh Hustlon querido, eu estou de passagem na casa de uma amiga. Eu virei buscar mais tarde. Ou mandarei JJ vir.  
- Tudo bem.

A loira preencheu o cheque, e saiu, deixando um rastro de perfume barato. Huston sentiu-se aliviado por nenhuma cliente importante ter aparecido enquanto aquela loira estava na loja. Deu uma boa olhada no cheque; era de um banco importante, e ele conhecia um camarada que trabalhava nele. Prontamente, ele pegou o telefone e discou para o amigo:

- Michael? É Ed. Você poderia conferir uma conta para mim, por favor?  
- Olá Ed, claro que sim. Qual o nome?  
- Dos Benecke.  
- Ahn... deixe-me ver. Tranqüilo Ed, a conta está recheada.  
- Ah, ótimo. Obrigada, Mike.  
- Às ordens.

Mais tarde, a loira entrou em um carro conversível estacionado há algumas quadras da joalheria, em um lugar reservado e escondido de todos.

- Deu tudo certo? – ela ficou sentada, olhando para o nada. – Kate?

Ela começou a rir escandalosamente, mas desta vez não era uma risada forçada. Ela estava tendo crises de riso.

- O que diabos aconteceu, Kate?  
- Foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu já fiz na minha vida! Você tinha que estar lá para ver a cara deles. – ela virou para fita-lo, e ela a olhava fixamente. – O que foi?  
- Você está... diferente.  
- Claro, toda essa maquiagem e essa roupa ridícula, não poderia estar igual, não é?  
- Eu sei, mas... Por Deus, você está loira!  
- Você não gostou? Eu tiro a...

Ele a deteve com o braço; olhou-a ardentemente dentro dos olhos, cobrindo sua boca com um beijo urgente.

- Eu sempre fui tarado por loiras.

Ele desceu para o pescoço dela, mordiscando sua pele quente entre beijos e lambidas. Ela tentou impedi-lo com as mãos no começo, mas logo o estava envolvendo, abraçando-o, trazendo-o mais para si. Parecia uma eternidade desde que eles se tocaram pela última vez, pareciam anos devido à ânsia com que eles se acariciavam, mas não fazia nem algumas horas.

- Sawyer... não... Sa.. pare... estamos no meio da rua! – ele parou de beijar seu pescoço e a fitou nos olhos.  
- O que há, doçura?  
- Podemos ser vistos! Se você não percebeu, isso é um carro conversível.  
- Claro que eu percebi. É um Landau 74, conversível, com bancos de couro. Eu o escolhi a dedo. Onde paramos mesmo? – ele voltou a beijar o pescoço de Kate.  
- Sawyer... ah...pare..

Ele parou de beijá-la, sentou novamente no banco do motorista e ligou o carro.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Kate.  
- Ora, se você não quer, vamos embora.  
- Quem disse que eu não quero? – ela sorriu maliciosa. – essa coisa não tem um botãozinho para fechar essa maldita capota?  
- Claro que tem, sweetheart.

Ele prontamente apertou o botão, e nem esperou que a capota estivesse totalmente fechada para novamente atacar Kate. Sim, ele a achava linda, e sim, ele preferia as morenas, mas loiras tinham um efeito nele que ele não conseguia segurar. Loiras despertavam nele uma fantasia obscena, talvez porque todas as loiras que ele tinha conhecido tinham sido prostitutas ou mulheres do gênero. Não que ele achasse agora que Kate era uma; pelo contrário, era maravilhoso ter uma mulher como aquela, que não era nem um pouco vulgar, mas mesmo que por um instante tinha se transformado na sua maior fantasia. Era tudo que um homem poderia desejar na vida.

Ele a beijou profundamente, excitando cada parte do corpo dela, a deixando mais quente e pulsante. Parou por um segundo, apenas para olhá-la nos olhos, para ver o desejo fervendo neles, para se sentir bem. Ela parecia uma adolescente viciada, sedenta por mais uma dose, por um pouco mais de êxtase. Teve uma idéia. Decidiu que faria diferente. Estava sim, também sedento por ela, mas podia esperar mais uns segundos, ao contrário do que ela parecia demonstrar. Então só ficou a mirá-la, de maneira instigante, e de leve, roçando seus lábios nos dela, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração. Ela clamava por mais. Clamava para ele ser rápido, acabar com aquela angústia, satisfazê-la. Mas ele não queria. Não ainda.

Ele sorriu, vitorioso, e pulou para o banco detrás do carro, deitando nele, com os braços para trás, apoiando a cabeça. Kate o olhava incrédula. Ele lançou um olhar para ela, para que ela viesse também. Ela foi. Deitou em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado, se encolhendo para caber em um espaço tão diminuto. Ele nada fez. Ela o beijou os lábios com ardor, sutilmente colocando sua língua dentro de sua boca, fazendo movimentos circulares, profundos. Ele retribuiu, mas não retirou suas mãos de onde estavam. Ela encarou aquilo como um desafio. Beijou seu pescoço, dizendo malícias ao seu ouvido, sussurrando, gemendo, lambendo, provocando. Sawyer tentou se concentrar. Ela foi abrindo sua camisa devagar, sugando sua pele com beijos, mordendo às vezes. Ela desceu mais. Ele nada fez. Ela desabotoou o jeans, e com as pontas dos dedos foi retirando devagar. Ela beijou sua barriga, beijou a pequena saliência que ele tinha em seus quadris, parecendo ser duas entradas, as entradas do paraíso. Ela beijou mais embaixo, e mais, e mais. Retirou todo o jeans. Sawyer quase não conseguia se conter.

Ela beijou a virilha com força, tentando se ajeitar no carro. Por um momento ela esqueceu onde estava. Agora ela o olhava provocante, ela sabia o que ele queria, sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela o beijou novamente, e o viu crescer, mais e mais, e sorriu com isso. Agora era ele que a olhava clemente. Era ele que desejava que ela continuasse, que fosse em frente, que o satisfazesse. Mas não. Ela subiu, voltando para seu peito, e o olhou nos olhos, mordiscando o lábio de leve, em provocação. Sawyer levou suas mãos para o quadril dela, para suas pernas, e levantou o vestido, e para a sua surpresa ela não tinha nada por baixo. Ele levanto a cabeça para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou. Ele a trouxe mais para si, com força e rapidez, e agora ela se encontrava em contato total com ele. A beijou, sentindo-se a ponto de quase explodir. Não podia mais esperar.

Em um movimento rápido, a girou, colocando-a embaixo dele, deitada no banco. Ele apoiou as duas mãos no banco, e movimentou seu quadril, a invadindo profundamente. Ele continuou, mais e mais rápido, enquanto a beijava. E no final tudo foi uma grande explosão, onde ambos estavam totalmente exaustos. E Sawyer se felicitou por ter estacionado o carro em uma rua tão deserta.

Colocaram novamente suas roupas, e Kate se maquiou exageradamente para dar continuidade ao plano. Eles tinham que terminar isso logo, ou alguma coisa poderia dar errado.

- E agora? A gente faz o que? - disse Kate, enquanto passava o batom vermelho olhando-se no retrovisor.  
- Temos que convencê-los que realmente somos ricos. E que seu marido existe.  
- Pra?  
- Ora, faz parte do plano Kate!  
- Eu não estou gostando muito dessa idéia de só você saber do plano.  
- Não confia em mim, Freckles? - ela o olhou, parando de passar o batom  
- Não é isso. Só me sinto... insegura.  
- Não há porque. Ela está aí com você?  
- Ela?  
- A esmeralda, Kate.  
- Ah, claro. - ela retira a esmeralda de dentro da bolsa - Tome.  
- Uau, isso deve valer muito.  
- 300 mil.  
- Por Deus, tudo isso?  
- Se podemos ganhar dinheiro, que seja bastante, não acha? Eu só não entendi como ainda. Porque essa roupa toda, esse teatro?  
- Tudo na sua devida hora, sweetheart. Tudo na sua hora. Agora precisamos passar no hotel para pegar minha roupa.  
- Roupa? Que roupa?  
- Quem você acha que vai ser seu marido?  
- Você não vai de...  
- Vaqueiro, lógico!  
- Céus, isso vai ser impagável!  
- Nah. A roupa me custou 50 dólares só. - ela revirou os olhos.  
- Então vamos, cowboy.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

- É a primeira vez que eu vejo um vaqueiro de olho roxo. – ela deu um sorriso.

- Coisas da profissão, meu bem. E eu ainda não sei como ele foi me achar lá... Desgraçado.

- Mas por que ele te bateu? – ele a olhou, apreensivo.

- Er... bem... ele disse que queria as jóias.

- E você não quis entregar a ele?

- Nem que quisesse eu poderia entregar. Elas estavam no carro, esqueceu?

- Oh – ela soltou um suspiro de decepção – Então todo o trabalho foi por nada?

- De certa forma sim. É por isso que temos que conseguir esse dinheiro agora.

- Ele ainda ta no seu pé?

- No meu pé? Esse homem mais parece um carrapato. Sabe todos os meus passos. – Kate olhou, com uma pontada de medo no olhar.

- E isso não é perigoso? Ele não pode... nos entregar?

- Duvido muito. Ele quer mais do que ninguém esse dinheiro.

- Essa dívida... do que se trata, afinal?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar sombrio, e Kate se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Por mais que quisesse saber quem era o homem misterioso, porque Sawyer devia tanto para ele, ela se conteve. Aquele assunto era por demais delicado, e ela notou que ele sempre ficava nervoso quando mencionava o tal homem.

- Não creio que você gostaria de saber.

Ele levantou da cama do quarto de hotel barato, no subúrbio de Millington, para ajeitar a gravata no espelho quebrado. Ele vestia um jeans alguns números menores do que o seu, uma botina de couro falso de avestruz, uma camiseta xadrez vermelha com uma gravata borboleta amarelo-ouro. Um chapéu, um bigode avantajado, e uma peruca morena.

- Você está uma beleza – disse Kate, tentando amenizar a situação – Esse jeans apertado está... nossa.

- Você gosta, benzinho? – disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Yeah... mas por que esse jeans tão justo? Está fazendo gênero, é?

- Não. A loja de fantasias não tinha o meu número. Mas sabe, acho que até ajudou a compor o personagem. Está bem ridículo essa barra quase no meio da canela.

- Haha – ela sorriu jovialmente, levantando-se da cama – Sim, eu também acho que ajudou a compor o personagem.

Ela se aproximou dele por trás, apertando com força sua bunda.

- O que você acha de nos atrasarmos um pouquinho para o nosso compromisso? – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você é mais tarada que eu imaginava. – ele a fitou pelo reflexo do espelho.

- E isso não é bom?

- Maravilhoso.

E eles testaram, várias vezes, se a cama do hotel era realmente boa.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Eles entraram na loja por volta das duas da tarde. Sawyer andava estranho, com as pernas um pouco mais afastadas que o normal, por causa da calça apertada. Kate estava com o mesmo vestido de antes, e tentava se conter para não ter outro ataque de riso vendo Sawyer tão ridículo.

- E aí cara, lembra de mim? Vim trazer a minha belezinha para os caras darem um brilho, como eles tinha falado que era pra fazer. – ela deu-lhe a esmeralda.

- Claro que lembro, madame. – Chilton tentou disfarçar seu imenso desgosto em rever aquela mulher, que agora estava acompanhada – Eu a trago num instante.

Chilton foi para os fundos da loja, onde as pedras eram limpas e lustradas. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter ficado na cama aquele dia. A mulher já era, por si só, extremamente insuportável, e agora parecia que seu marido estava junto. JJ Benecke, era esse o nome que ela tinha falado? Sim, era, e ele sentiu a estranha sensação de conhecer aquele nome de algum lugar. _A estúpida disse que provavelmente todos conheceriam JJ Benecke. Deve ser por isso._ Pediu para que um funcionário lustrasse a pedra, e minutos depois, voltou para a frente da loja.

- Aqui está madame, sua esmeralda. Deseja mais alguma coisa? – Sawyer pegou a esmeralda das mãos de Kate.

- Por Deus Mary, essa é a pedrinha mais bonita que meus olhos já viram! – disse ele, também em um sotaque texano impecável.

- Eu te disse, benzinho. Não acha que sua Mary Lou merece essa belezinha?

- Minha Mary Lou merece até duas dessa! Diz aí cara, vocês têm outra dessa aqui?

- Exatamente igual não, senhor.

- Ah, mas é uma pena mesmo! Eu pensei em fazer um par de brincos com ela, o que você acha Mary?

- Seria maravilhoso benzinho! – ela deu uma risada escandalosa, e deu um selinho em Sawyer. – Vocês não tem mesmo uma igual a essa? Aposto que meu JJ pagaria muito bem por ela, não é?

- Para ver minha potranquinha feliz, eu pagava qualquer preço. Quanto custou essa pedra, camarada?

- 300 mil dólares.

- Pois eu pagaria 400 mil por outra igual a esta.

Um estalo surgiu na mente de Chilton. Ele poderia vender a pedra por 400 mil dólares, e colocar na contabilidade da loja que foram pagos 300 mil. Mas o problema maior era que não havia de fato uma pedra igual aquela na loja. _Se eu achasse outra pedra igual a esta... ou pelo menos parecida... ficaria rico! Eu poderia comprar um iate... ah John adoraria passear ao luar comigo em um iate..._ O conhecido comichão da ganância o tinha pego. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de achar uma esmeralda igual aquela.

- Bom senhor, eu posso tentar encontrar outra pedra parecida, mas...

- Eu quero uma _igual_ a esta.

_Que sujeitinho detestável!_

- Eu tentarei entrar em contato com outras joalherias, mas receio ser difícil achar uma pedra exatamente igual a esta, senhor.

- Não tente, consiga. Creio que possa pagar até 450mil dólares pela pedra.

_Por Deus, seriam 150mil de lucro!_

- Eu entrarei em contato com pessoas que conheço, que fazem leilões de pedras, e assim que tiver alguma notícia, eu informo o senhor, tudo bem?

- É... não tem outro jeito, não é mesmo meu chapa? Ligue para esse número assim que tiver alguma notícia. – Sawyer lhe deu um cartão com um número de telefone.

Arthur Chilton estava extasiado. A possibilidade de ganhar 150 mil dólares e sair daquele emprego medíocre lhe era muito tentadora. Mas ele teria que encontrar uma pedra gêmea aquela que vendeu para Sra. Benecke, ou nada feito. Ligou para várias joalherias, falou com amigos, e colocou um anúncio no jornal de Memphis sobre uma esmeralda colombiana de 10 quilates. Ele recebeu vários telefonemas sobre esmeraldas inferiores, e até algumas similares, mas nenhuma que se aproximasse realmente da que ele queria. Ele já ia ligar para o número que JJ tinha passado, informando ter desistido, quando o telefone tocou:

- Olá Chiliton querido, como vai a busca pelo meu bebê?

_Chiliton uma ova, ele pensou, mas conteve-se em corrigi-la._

- Infelizmente Sra. Benecke, eu ainda não obtive sucesso na minha busca..

- É uma pena, porque JJ me disse que não vai querer só uma esmeralda. Ou as duas, ou ele devolve a que me comprou. Me disse que me daria um vestido Chanel ou uma propriedade rural no Kansas, mas...

- Não, por favor, diga para seu marido esperar mais um pouco. Tenho esperanças de encontrar esta pedra.

- Seria ótimo, Chiliton querido, já que JJ disse que compraria a pedra por 500 mil dólares.

_Pagar 500 mil em uma esmeralda que vale 300 é realmente muita burrice! Este sacana deve ser motado na grana, e deve ser doido por essa lambisgóia loira. Que continue sendo um imbecil esse tal de Benecke, vou lucrar 200 mil com ele._

- Fique certa que farei tudo que for possível, madame.

Ele desligou o telefone, pensando como poderia uma pedra exatamente igual. Pensou em contatar alguém do mercado negro, mas poderia ser perigoso. Dias depois, quando suas esperanças já estavam quase acabando, o telefone tocou novamente:

- Sim – disse ele, rispidamente.

- Per favore, o signore Chilton?

- É ele mesmo quem fala.

- Ah, bene. Aqui é Marissa Scavacini. Estou ligando por causa do anúncio da esmeralda.

_Mais uma tentando vender uma esmeralda de três quilates... Daí-me paciência senhor._

- Ah sim, a senhora possui uma que atenda minha exigência?

- Acho que sim, signore... é uma esmeralda colombiana de 10 quilates.

_Por Deus! Tem que ser o que eu preciso! _

- A senhora poderia passar aqui para que eu veja a pedra?

- Scusi, mas no posso... Sono occupata. Estou preparando minhas malas para a viagem, e aguardando uma visita... Mas se o signore não puder vir, não há problema.

- Não, imagine! Onde a senhora está hospedada?

- Onde mais? No Millington Super 8, suíte 208.

- Estarei aí em alguns minutos.

Ele chamou um táxi e deu as instruções ao motorista. Sentia que seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento. _200 mil! Eu posso comprar um iate e um apartamento... Ah, John vai ficar tão feliz!_ Ele contava cada metro que faltava para chegar, e descobriu-se suando frio com a expectativa. _Tem de ser, tem de ser!_

Chegando ao hotel, ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois, para ir mais depressa. Parou diante da porta do 208, tremendo, e tocou a campainha.

- Si? – uma mulher alta, com longos cabelos negros salpicados de fios brancos, olhos negros e com um pouco de rugas atendeu a porta.

- Sou o senhor Chilton.

- Ah! Si si, entre per favore. Sou Marissa. – Ela tinha um forte sotaque italiano. – Sente-se.

Chilton ocupou uma cadeira.

- Scusi. Non parlo molto bene inglese. Não falo muito bem o inglês.

- Ah, não há problema.

- Aceita um chá? Café?

- Não, muito obrigada.

Ele desejava que a mulher lhe mostrasse a pedra logo.

- A esmeralda...?

- Ah si, scusi. Foi uma herança de família. Minha bisavó deu a minha vó, que deu a miinha mãe... Me sinto tão triste em ter de vendê-la... Mas estou precisando do dinheiro. Minha filha está doente.

- Ah, é uma pena. _Vamos logo, mulher maldita._

- Sabe, minha filha, Gabriela, é uma moça exemplar... estudou direito em uma faculdade ótima, mia principessa... Mas está molto doente, câncer.

- Eu sinto muito por ela. _Onde está a maldita esmeralda! _Se a senhora não se incomoda, eu gostaria de ver a pedra, estou com um pouco de pressa.

- Si, vou buscá-la.

A mulher entrou no quarto, e minutos depois voltou com a esmeralda. Entregou nas mãos de Chilton, que ao vê-la, pensou ter um colapso. A esmeralda era muito parecida com a que ele tinha vendido para a Sra. Benecke, com algumas diferenças mínimas, que só um especialista como ele poderia ver.

- Ótimo. Era exatamente isso que eu procurava. A loja pretende comprar por 280mil dólares.

- No, mia madre me mataria se vendesse essa pedra por menos de 450 mil dólares.

- 450 mil? Minha senhora, posso asegurar que ela não vale mais que 280 mil...

- No no, eu preciso levar mia figlia para a Suíça, pagar tratamentos caríssimos... preciso do dinheiro.

- Posso oferecer 300 mil dólares.

- Scusi, no posso. Eu procurarei outro que queria comprar...

O lucro seria menor agora, mas ele não podia perder aquela chance.

- Tudo bem. Eu lhe darei um cheque da loja.

- Va bene. Molto gosto. Grazie, signore.

- Não há de que.

Ele pegou a esmeralda e seguiu direto para a loja. Faria JJ pagar 550 mil pela pedra, depois falaria com Michael, no banco, que descontaria o cheque para ele, cobriria o cheque da loja que dera à Marissa e ficaria com a diferença.

Chegando à loja, ele pegou o número que JJ dera para ele. Discou com as mãos trêmulas, aguardando alguém atender.

- Alô?

- Alô, Mary Lou Benecke está?

- É ela mesma. – a voz estava diferente.

- Olá Sra., aqui á Chilton da Parker&eParker. Estou ligando para lhe informar que achei a esmeralda que a senhora queria.

- Esmeralda?

- Sim, a esmeralda gêmea que você pediu para fazer um par de brincos.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

- Não, senhora, sou..

- Olhe rapaz, eu nunca estive na merda da sua loja. Muito menos quis fazer um par de brincos aí.

_Chilton podia sentir um soco no estômago._

- Mas senhora! Não veio aqui com seu marido JJ, pedindo a pedra?

- JJ está nas arábias, tratando um negócio de petróleo. Faz uma semana. Além do mais, aquele sovina nunca me compraria uma esmeralda.

- Mas..

A linha ficou muda. Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de engano. Correu para o balcão, procurando uma lista telefônica, procurando o nome Benecke. O número constava com o que ele tinha recebido do cartão de JJ. Seria mesmo o JJ verdadeiro? Chilton sentia-se tonto de angústia. _O cheque!_ Ele ligou para o hotel de Marissa, e pediu para falar com ela.

- A senhora Marissa saiu faz alguns minutos.

- Sabe para onde ela foi?

- Parece que foi para a Suíça, senhor.

Estava tudo acabado. Ele vendera uma esmeralda por 300 mil dólares e a comprou novamente por 450 mil dólares.

- Muito obrigada, Marissa. Aqui estão os seus mil dólares pelo serviço.

- De nada, garotão, estamos sempre aí.- ela piscou maliciosa para ele.

- Ele desconfiou quando você pediu o pagamento em cheque?

- Não, nem se deu conta. Aquele velho maldito além de troxa é cego. Ficou fácil para adulterar, não ficou?

- Moleza. Ainda vai trabalhar na casa dos Benecke?

- Deus me livre! Quero ir para Vegas. Mas vem cá... se você podia adulterar o cheque, porque simplesmente não o fez e depois descontou?

- Ele poderia sustar o cheque se descobrisse. Além do mais, não seria nem um pouco divertido.

- Claro. Sempre atrás de encrenca ahn?

- Você me conhece, _principessa_ .Bom, eu tenho que ir nessa. Até mais, Marissa.

- Até mais, bambino.

E Sawyer entrou no Landau conversível, com 449 mil dólares no bolso.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 **

_Acorde._

Acorde, querida. Acorde para mim.

E ela atendeu, mesmo que inconscientemente, o chamado. Abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando suas pupilas a quantidade de luz do quarto. Ele estava lá, acima dela, a pouco centímetros, com o sorriso malicioso que só ele sabia dar. O sorriso fazia pequenas covinhas em seu rosto, o deixando ainda mais sexy do que ele naturalmente já era. Ela sorriu-lhe de volta, quase que por instinto, e esticou uma das mãos, vagarosamente, para suas costas, o aproximando mais. Ela estremeceu com o contato de pele, seus seios nus roçando na pele dele. Era incrível como era maravilhosa a sensação; não necessitava de nada mais para incendiá-la por completo do que o contato mágico. Ela adorava simplesmente a sensação do peso dele sobre ela, de como ele era quente e sua pele macia. Como era bom sentir sua respiração ofegante bem próxima do seu ouvido, ouvi-lo gemer a cada movimento que ela fazia. Era inebriante.

Kate fez menção de beijá-lo, levantando de leve sua cabeça em direção a ele, mas ele não a deixou tocá-lo. Mirou-o com um olhar inquisitivo, querendo saber o porque daquilo, e ele respondeu com outro daquele sorriso. Ela entendeu. Ele queria brincar. E ela adorava.

- Feche os olhos – ele disse, simplesmente.  
- Por q..- ele colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios, dizendo para que ela ficasse calada.  
- Shhhh... apenas feche os olhos, sweetheart.

Ela atendeu o pedido, não porque ele pediu, e sim porque queria saber onde tudo isso iria dar. Sentiu que ele se aproximou mais, ficando agora totalmente em cima dela. Ela levou suas mãos para explorá-lo, mas ele a deteve. Segurou-a pelas mãos e as levou para cima, colocando as duas juntas acima da cabeça dela, como que a imobilizando. Ele segurou as mãos dela com uma das mãos, e com a outra ele a tocava, levemente. Ia passando a ponta dos dedos por sua pele, um toque sutil e excitante. Ela suspirou. Ele passou os dedos por seu pescoço, ela sentindo um arrepio intenso no final na coluna. Desceu mais, dedilhando seu colo, seus seios, seus mamilos. _Mantenha seus olhos fechados, _ele sussurrava. Acariciou sua barriga, beijos rápidos mesclados de toques. Ela sentia pronta para pegar fogo. Soltando suas mãos, ele envolveu seu quadril com elas, passando demorados minutos apenas beijando o limiar da barriga e da virilha. Kate soltava gemidos baixos a cada vez que ele lhe beijava, tão intensamente. Ela estava quase delirando.

De repente, sem dizer palavra alguma, ele parou. Ela imaginou que ele fosse beijá-la na boca desta vez, e acabar com àquela angústia de querer tudo finalizado logo, mas ele não fez isso. Ainda ficou com os olhos fechados por alguns segundos, esperando que ele viesse, mas ele não veio. Rendendo-se a curiosidade, ela abriu os olhos, e ele não estava na cama. Virou-se para procurá-lo, e ele estava mexendo em alguma coisa na mesa que ficava perto da cama.

- Você não vai vir acabar isso logo? – Kate disse, insinuante.  
- Eu vou. Mas não vai acabar logo.  
- Por que? O que você tá mexendo aí?  
- Champagne e gelo.  
- Eu não tô com sede, Sawyer.  
- E quem disse que é pra você beber, doçura?

Ele voltou para a cama levando um balde de gelo com champagne. Colocando o balde ao lado dela, ele voltou para a posição que estava, só que desta vez a beijando nos lábios, sofregamente. Para que ele não a impedisse outra vez, ela enlaçou-o com os braços, fazendo com que ele a beijasse e não a prendesse de novo. Mas de nada adiantou. Ele a segurou pelos braços, numa espécie de luta sexual. Kate tentou reagir, mas ele era mais forte que ela, mas persuasivo.

- Shhhh... fique quietinha, Freckles. Eu não vou te machucar. É só relaxar e deixar que eu cuido de tudo.  
- O que você tá fazendo?  
- Você já vai ver. Ou melhor, _sentir._ Agora feche os olhos de novo.  
- Você não manda em mim. E se eu não quiser?  
- Ah doçura, feminismo agora não! Vamos... eu até falo por favor, se você quiser. Prometo que não vai se arrepender. – ele a encarava, com um olhar misto de malícia e clemência.  
- Ok.  
- Ok.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, como ele tinha pedido. Sawyer pegou um cubo de gelo do balde e o pôs nos lábios; aproximando-se dela, ele foi passando o gelo por sua barriga, com ele entre os dentes. Kate arqueou o quadril para cima, soltando um gemido. Ele continuou. Ia passando o gelo pelo pescoço, pelos mamilos, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava suas coxas com as mãos. A sensação fria do gelo em contraste ao quente dos lábios dele a faziam tremer de excitação. Ela nunca havia experimentado tal sensação. Era algo tão surpreendente, tão espantosamente inebriante, que ela pensou que fosse chegar ao clímax só com ele passando o gelo por sua pele. Mas ele não tinha acabado ainda.

Ele voltou a pegar um cubo de gelo do balde. Pegou o champagne, estourando-o. O corpo de Kate clamava por mais, clamava para que ele continuasse com aquilo, que ele fosse em frente. Ele foi; jogou, por todo o seu corpo, um pouco de champagne gelado. A cada gota que entrava em contato com sua pele, ele lambia, beijando cada pedacinho. Novamente, a sensação gelada com a quente quase a levou a loucura total. Ele colocava champagne no umbigo, lambendo em seguida. Colocava nas coxas, e na virilha. Kate gemia a cada movimento dele. Achava que não podia mais agüentar. Parecia que seu coração podia explodir a qualquer momento, parecia que o sangue corria mais rápido que o normal. Parecia estar em chamas em meio ao gelo.

Colocando o champagne de volta ao balde, e colocando outro cubo de gelo nos lábios, ele foi em direção as pernas dela. Com as duas mãos, as abriu em um movimento vagaroso. Ela não demonstrou reação, apenas uma respiração muito ofegante. Ele começou a beijar sua virilha, e mais e mais fundo; com um ábil movimento de língua, ele projetava o gelo para dentro e para fora. Kate gritava de prazer. Ele ia mais e mais rápido, ora a língua, ora o gelo em contato com sua pele quente. Ela agarrou nos lençóis, pensando que ia explodir de tanto prazer.

- Sawyer, por favor! Ahhhh...

Ela gritava, delirando de êxtase, para que ele terminasse aquilo de uma vez por todas. Mas ele parou novamente. Subiu e a beijou nos lábios, devagar, colocando em sua boca um pedacinho de gelo que logo se derreteu. _Ahh, Sawyer... Sawyer... _ela gemia, mais e mais, mas ele não queria terminar com aquilo. Indo em direção ao seu pescoço, ele sussurrou:

- Você já esteve em uma cachoeira, meu bem? Conhece uma? Ah, garanto que sim. Sabe... as cachoeiras que não são muito altas não são tão emocionantes, não acha? É, eu acho. As mais altas são as melhores. Bem melhores... E você se pergunta: o que isso tudo tem a ver com cachoeiras? Tudo. – ele deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço – Quando você fica pouco excitada e termina tudo logo, não é tão bom. Mas quando você se excita ao máximo, pára por um instante, e depois finaliza tudo... ah meu bem... é como pular de uma cachoeira alta. – ele a penetrou, forte e rapidamente - é mais excitante, mais emocionante... ahhh... ahhh Kate... Kate! Ahhhhhh Kate... É tão bom.

--------------------------------------------------

Kate acordou três horas depois, totalmente exausta. Sawyer estava na janela, nu, fumando um cigarro e admirando a vista de Atlanta. Eles tinham chegado na cidade fazia dois dias, depois de viajarem por horas de Millington. Eles temeram ficar na cidade porque com certeza o golpe seria denunciado, e eles poderiam estar em risco.

- Pensei que nunca mais fosse acordar, sweetheart.  
- Você me cansou bastante, garotão.  
- Yeah, eu sei.  
- Puxa... se eu soubesse que seria... bem... tudo aquilo, já teria obrigado você a fazer a muito mais tempo. – ele sorriu.  
- É, eu tenho esse efeito nas mulheres.

Ela pareceu não gostar muito do comentário; como se ela fosse mais uma mulher com quem ele vai pra cama. No fundo, ela temia isso realmente, mas procurou afastar esse pensamento.

- Quando vamos dar uma volta? Ouvi dizer que a cidade é linda.  
- Acho melhor não.  
- Porque? Nós estamos aqui nesse hotel há dois dias Sawyer! Não suporto mais olhar para... as paredes.  
- Você ia dizer para minha cara, não é? – ele notou a mudança de expressão brusca dela.  
- Não é isso. Eu só... não consigo ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar, sem fazer nada.  
- Você não está sem fazer nada. – ele soltou uma baforada.  
- Nada de _diferente _, Sawyer. Céus, eu preciso de sol!  
- Precisa? E de que mais você precisa? Liberdade?  
- Talvez. Talvez eu precise agir de acordo com o que _eu_ penso, não do que os outros digam para eu fazer.  
- Ah, é assim então? Você acha que eu estou mandando em você?  
- Não coloque palavras na minha boca. Mas sim, eu não acho a melhor coisa do mundo sair por aí dando golpes sem saber porque, como e para quem!  
- Ótimo doçura, estamos quites então. Não acho assim tão confortável dormir com uma assassina.

Ele jogou um jornal em cima da cama, quase a acertando. A manchete de capa era:

_**"Assassina procurada pelo FBI é vista no estado do Tennessee."  
**_  
- O que me diz, hum? Sabe, eu prezo pela minha vida. Não quero ir dormir e acordar feito churrasquinho.  
- Cale a boca! Você não tem o direito de falar isso! – ela gritava, vermelha de raiva.  
- Não? E não é isso que você é, uma assassina?  
- CALE A BOCA! – ela levantou da cama, gritando. – E o que você me diz de você, hein? Um charlatãozinho de quinta que nem sabe roubar sozinho!  
- Eu não diria isso se fosse você, benzinho. – ele disse irônico, soltando outra baforada.  
- Ah, então o ladrãozinho ficou irritado agora! Vai chorar pra mamãe, vai? Feito aquele dia em que você teve um pesadelo? Por favor mamãe – ela disse a última frase em tom de sarcasmo, imitando a voz de uma criança – por favor mamãe, não vá!

Ele foi na direção dela, e deu-lhe um tapa na cara. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, com um ódio mortal. E devolveu-lhe com um soco no olho. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, com uma força brutal, tremendo de raiva e ódio. Ele queria bater nela, queria bater para tentar expurgar de si aquela raiva, aquela dor profunda que ele sentia, aquela angústia no peito. Mas ele viu que uma lágrima escorria dos olhos verdes dela, e ela não era mais inocente. Então viu como ele tinha sido um monstro; como tinha sido insensível. Ele sabia que ele uma criminosa, mas ler nos jornais que ela tinha matado o próprio pai reviveu nele um sentimento de quase repulsa. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, não sabia de onde ela veio, quem era sua família; só sabia que precisava dela. Só sabia que não sabia mais ver sua vida sem ter aquele par de olhos verdes a fitá-lo; sem ter aquele aroma doce dos cabelos dela. Sem ter ela ao seu lado.

Quis se desculpar, falar que errou. Mas não conseguiu. Ela se desvencilhou dele, num movimento brusco, colocou suas roupas rapidamente, e foi para a porta. Ele não tinha forças para impedí-la; a tinha perdido, para sempre, e era sua culpa, sua máxima culpa.

- Não vá atrás de mim. – ela disse, com um nó na garganta.

E se foi pela porta.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 **

Ela saiu, em meio às lágrimas, correndo. O tapa ainda doía-lhe na alma, como uma estaca no peito. Era como se ela pudesse morrer naquele mesmo instante, como se cada parte do seu corpo doesse, sangrasse. Não havia nada naquele mundo que pudesse lhe arrancar de si aquela dor lancinante, o súbito desejo de morte instantânea. Como se ela suportasse dentro do peito toda a dor existente no mundo.

Fazia frio lá fora, mas ela não voltou para pegar um agasalho. Não podia raciocinar que estava frio, ou quente, ou mesmo chovendo. Ela fora transportada para um mundo particular, um mundo que ela ia toda vez que se sentia infeliz e machucada. Um mundo onde ninguém podia tocá-la, era só dela, e de mais ninguém. Não notava as pessoas ao seu redor, não notava o lugar que se encontrava, sé seguia andando sem rumo, como um corpo desprovido de alma que anda sem direção. As lágrimas continuavam correndo, quentes pelo seu rosto, o nó na garganta ainda prendia-lha a respiração. Esbarrava nas pessoas pelas quais passava, alienada do mundo em que estava, por que ela estava no mundo de Katherine, o mundo onde sua mãe a amava, e seu pai não batia nela.

Há muito tempo isso ocorria. Desde que ela tinha tomado corpo, tinha formado contornos de mulher, que sua vida era mortalmente atormentada. Ela acordava com medo que ele estivesse na sua cama ao amanhecer, temia ficar sozinha em casa com ele, temia ir dormir e acordar com ele por cima de si. Antes, ele era o namorado da mãe; o cara nojento que ela ouvia foder sua mãe todo vez à noite, no quarto ao lado, o quarto que era do seu pai. O cara que batia na sua mãe quando o café estava amargo ou quando ela fazia almôndegas para o jantar. O cara que a trancara do banheiro uma noite quando sua mãe não estava, e abaixou as calças, pedindo para ela o acaricia-lo. O cara que ela descobriu que era seu pai de verdade.

Fora tudo por acaso. Uma idéia inocente em uma tarde tediosa de fazer um livro de recordações para o aniversário do pai, que ela não via fazia algum tempo. Ela reuniu várias fotos dele, mas ela queria uma com o uniforme de trabalho, a farda. O pai dela era um grande militar de prestígio. Mas não havia ali nenhuma foto dele de farda; então ela ligou para algum amigo dele, pedindo. E ela recebeu, e as datas lhe trouxeram uma idéia de tudo; na foto, o pai dela na guerra, quatro meses antes dela nascer. Ele não era o pai dela de verdade. Mas quem? Quem poderia ser? O que lhe ocorreu lhe deixou com embrulho no estômago.

Não era o jeito que ele a olhava, nem porque ele batia nela. Nem o fato do seu próprio pai a aliciar sexualmente, ou porque ele afastara seu pai de criação que ela tanto amava. Era por que ele era **parte **dela. O sangue sujo dele corria em suas veias, a sua perversidade estava incrustada em cada parte do seu ser. Ela nunca seria algo de bom porque descendia de algo ruim.

Ela devia ter reagido. Wayne a batera no rosto com toda a força quando ela rejeitou mais um dos seus gracejos obscenos, e ela cuspiu-lhe na cara. A dor física não era o pior de tudo; era ele ser seu pai, era ele bater nela em sua mãe, era sua própria mãe defende-lo em vez dela. Era como estar sozinha no mundo, sem ter alguém que lhe apoiasse ou defendesse. Kate estava por si só.

Era quase noite quando ela saiu de casa, e foi direto para a lanchonete da mãe. Entrou, não a cumprimentou, e sentou em uma mesa no fundo. A mãe de Kate percebeu, e foi falar com ela.

- Kate? O que foi?  
Ela não respondeu.

- Kate? Responda!  
- Oi, mãe.  
- O que foi, Katherine?  
- Ahn?  
- O que houve com você?  
- Porque você faz perguntas das quais já sabe as respostas?

Ela se calou.  
- É só você não irritá-lo, Kate!  
- Claro. E você quer que eu chupe ele pela manhã para não irritá-lo, mamãe?  
- Pare de mentir Kate!  
- Não é mentira! – ela gritava. Toda a lanchonete virou-se para olhar – Não é mentira e você sabe. Não finja que não sabe!

A mãe lhe deu um tapa na cara.  
- Ótimo, mais uma para a coleção de tapas na cara dos pais.  
- O que? Do que você ta falando?  
- Eu não te disse? Recebi uma foto do papai hoje... de farda. Na guerra, quatro meses antes de eu nascer. Não é estranho, mamãe? – ela era irônica.

Ela se levantou bruscamente, mas a mãe a deteve pelo braço.  
- Kate...  
- Não diga nada. Só fale alguma coisa se for para dizer que vai se livrar daquele filha da puta.  
- Eu não posso!  
- Não? Por quê?  
- Eu o amo, Kate.  
- Mas ele te bate! Te machuca, _me_ machuca! E você não faz nada? Você não pode amá-lo!  
- Não se escolhe quem se ama, Kate.

Ela saiu correndo, as lágrimas.

No dia seguinte, ela pôs seu plano em prática. Desde o segundo que soube que Wayne era seu pai, ela soube que tinha que mata-lo. Mas como? Tinha que parecer um acidente. Mas com a mãe fora toda a noite, seria mais fácil.

Fizera uma apólice de seguro da casa em nome da mãe, para não deixa-la desamparada. Esperou o maldito chegar, o colocou na cama. O gás já estava vazando, e logo tudo aquilo ia explodir. Eram quase dez da noite. Ela saiu, e segundos depois, tudo explodiu, com Wayne lá dentro. 

Foi mais uma vez, a derradeira vez, na velha lanchonete da mãe, entregar a apólice e lhe dar um beijo de despedida. Ainda fazia frio. A mãe desconfiou do que estava acontecendo e perguntou a Kate o que houvera.

Até hoje a voz dela ecoava em sua mente:

- Katherine, o que você fez? O que você fez?

_Eu salvei você, mamãe. Mas me salvei também. _

-------------------------------------------

Ela acordou com os pingos de chuva em seu rosto. Fazia muito frio naquela pracinha, no subúrbio de Atlanta. Assustou-se ao ver que não estava em casa; fora tudo tão real, tão vivo... Não. Era mais um dos seus pesadelos. Por instinto ela sabia o que tinha desencadeado tudo isso; o tapa que Sawyer lhe dera, de uma forma estranha, fizera como se Wayne estivesse ali, na sua frente, a castigando de novo. Ela saiu do quarto de hotel e andou por horas a fio, sem rumo, para algum lugar longe dele. Ela queria fugir dele, fugir dali, de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Fugir das palavras que ele lhe dissera, da sua expressão ferida quando ela começou a chorar. O mais difícil, contudo, era fugir de si mesma.

Ela levantou do banco da praça, e continuou a andar. Estava mortalmente faminta e cansada, precisando de um banho e uma cama. Mas ela não queria voltar nunca mais para aquele hotel, não queria mais vê-lo. Mas ela já sentia uma necessidade sobre humana dele, da presença dele, da voz dele. Mas ela não queria voltar, não agora.

Procurou alguns trocados no bolso, e por sorte ainda havia alguns dólares do troco da última parada na estrada. Infelizmente, junto com os trocados havia também um papel do motel que eles ficaram. Ela amassou com ferocidade e o jogou no chão. Andou mais um pouco e entrou em um bar muquifento e fedido, cheio de homens bêbados e prostitutas imundas. Mas não se importou; sentou no balcão e pediu uma dose de uísque dupla.

- Mas que belezinha temos aqui...- disse um velho fedendo a queijo velho sentado do lado de Kate. – Não vai responder, belezinha?  
- Não enche.  
- Hum, uma puta rebelde. Eu gosto das valentonas... principalmente das lindas.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de ódio, e continuou a tomar se uísque. A bebida descia ardendo na garganta, mas a dor era anestesiante. Sentir aquela dor estranha a fazia esquecer de uma dor muito maior e mais profunda; ela tanto lutara para ser boa, ser alguém, mas não se lembrava de ter feito algo de bom. Ela era uma assassina, do jeito repugnante que Sawyer dissera, mas ela era mais. Sentia-se a escória, uma leprosa que contamina o que toca. Todos a sua volta acabavam por sofrer, ou até mesmo morrer. Ela tinha que viver sozinha, assim como o mundo a fizera desde sempre viver.

- Vamos ali atrás, belezinha? Eu pago bem.  
- Eu não faço isso, velho.  
- Ah, como não? O que você faz aqui então?  
- Não é da sua conta.  
- Vamos, eu pago em dobro. – ele tocou em seu braço, e ela o retirou com força.  
- Já disse que não.  
Ela se afastou do velho e continuou a beber. Mas de nada adiantou. Ele se aproximou de novo, com um bafo que recendia a álcool. Ele estava ali de novo, Wayne. Bêbado, a aliciando. Ele estava por toda a parte, e ela não podia evitar.

- Vamos doçura.. não seja difícil. – ele tocou em seu cabelo e Kate, por reflexo, deu uma cotovelada em sua boca. O velho caiu no chão.  
- Sua maldita! Eu vou pegar você!

Ela jogou algumas notas em cima do balcão e saiu apressada. Confusão era tudo que ela não precisava no momento. Atravessou a rua mas pôde ouvir o velho gritando lá atrás. Apertou o passo e começou a andar quase correndo. Chovia torrencialmente agora. Ela olhou para trás, e o velho vinha correndo. Para um velho, até que ele corria demais. Ela começou a correr, e avistou um beco; entrou nele para despistar. Escondeu-se atrás de uma caçamba de lixo. Ofegante, quase sem conseguir respirar, ela se abaixou para ele não vê-la. Ela tinha medo agora. Estava sozinha, e aquele homem poderia ser mais forte que ela imaginara. Mas ele parecia ter sido despistado. Ela aguardou mais uns instantes, e levantou-se para ir embora. Mas embora para onde?

Quando ela ia andando, sentiu uma mão gelada tapando sua boca.

- Cala boca cadela, que agora você vai me pagar pela petulância. Você sabia que eu era policial? É meu bem, eu sou treinado para pegar fujonas. E você era uma, mas eu te peguei. E você vai me pagar.

Ele a jogou na parede com toda a força, fazendo-a bater a cabeça violentamente. Ela ficou extremamente zonza. Ela podia sentir uma língua nojenta passando pelo seu pescoço, mas ela não podia se livrar dele. Não tinha forças para se desvencilhar. Tentou dar uma joelhada, mas ele prendera suas pernas. Ela sentiu ele apertando seus seios com uma força descomunal, gemendo feio um porco.

- Eu vou te foder todinha sua puta... você vai ver.

O desespero começou a tomar conta dela. Ela tentava se soltar, tentava bater nele, mas ele bateu sua cabeça na parede de novo. Ela sentiu que a cabeça sangrava agora, e via tudo por detrás de uma névoa densa. Ele começou a arrancar suas roupas, com força, e ela desistiu. Tentou lembrar-se dos poucos bons momentos de sua vida, das lembranças boas. E não pôde deixar de lembrar de Sawyer. Por mais que ele fosse do jeito que era, ela não precisava de máscaras com ele. Ele sabia o que ela era, e ponto. Estava com ela. Ela era Kate com ele. Ela desejou do fundo do seu coração que ele estivesse ali agora, para salva-la. Mas era impossível. Como ele estaria ali? Então ela se conformou com a dor, e talvez com a morte, e não tentou mais se defender.

Mas como que por milagre, a dor parou. O homem parou de machucá-la, e caiu no chão. Ela só podia estar sonhando. Mas ela abriu os olhos, e lá estava ele. Todo molhado, com uma faca ensangüentada nas mãos, com a respiração ofegante. Ficou alguns segundos a olhar sem dizer palavra alguma, só a olhando, paralisado. As pernas de Kate fraquejaram, e ela sentiu que ia cair, mas ele a segurou. Ele a segurou com toda a força que podia, impedindo que ela caísse no chão. Ele ficou por um tempo ali, debaixo da chuva, segurando-a em seus braços, todo cheio de sangue, só sentindo o calor se deu corpo de novo, sentindo o seu cheiro.

Se Kate estivesse acordada, ela poderia tê-lo ouvido sussurrar, baixo, as palavras "Me desculpe, por favor. Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe Kate... Eu não posso viver sem você, Kate."


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 **

As horas pareciam passar dolorosamente devagar. Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade, cada segundo a mais que ela ficava desacordada era uma estacada em seu peito. Ele a deitara na cama do hotel, lavara seus ferimentos e os enfaixara, com todo o cuidado do mundo, mas ela não acordava. Nem se mexia. Era horrível não saber se ela estava dormindo ou estava desmaiada ainda; ele simplesmente não sabia a diferença. Ela estava muito pálida, com o lábio inferior roxo, os olhos fundos, as mãos frias. O pulso estava demasiadamente fraco e acelerado. Ela suava frio, mas não se mexia nem um pouco. A fraca luz que entrava pela janela, e os clarões das trovoadas da tempestade lhe davam um aspecto horripilante. Ela parecia morta.

Ele quis ligar para uma ambulância, mas isso a faria ir direto para a cadeira depois que se recuperasse. Ele não podia carregar consigo aquela culpa. Sabia o quanto ela temia ser presa, e sabia o quanto ele temia ficar sem ela. Não era algo que antes ele tivesse admitido para si mesmo, mas depois de tudo isso, a briga, a fuga, e ela daquele jeito na cama, fizeram-lhe ver o quanto ele precisava dela, desesperadamente.

Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, e mesmo não lembrando da última vez que rezou, se é que ele fez isso alguma vez em sua vida, ele começou a orar. Pegou a mão dela e colocou entre as suas, em sinal de prece, num gesto inconsciente de esquentar suas mãos, fazer que a vida voltasse para seu corpo, que ele retomasse a cor e a temperatura de antes. Ele sabia poucas palavras que podiam de fato aliviar sua angústia, mas desta vez elas de nada adiantaram. Ele podia ver a vida dela escorrer por entre suas mãos, como a água escorre entre os dedos quando se tenta, em vão, segura-la. Passou a mão pelo seu rosto, e ele estava ficando cada vez mais frio e sombrio. Levantou sua cabeça para ajeitá-la melhor no travesseiro, e ficou horrorizado ao notar que o travesseiro e o lençol estavam encharcados de sangue. Tinha que fazer algo, e rápido.

Ele sabia o que fazer, mas temia as conseqüências. Mas se não o fizesse, Kate não iria sobreviver. Ela estava perdendo muito sangue, e o corte na cabeça pareceu ser profundo. Contrariado, porém decidido, ele pegou o telefone e discou o número que tantas vezes ele detestou discar.

- Alô? Giancarlo está?  
- Está, vou chamá-lo. – disse a voz impessoal do outro lado da linha.  
- Pronto? Giancarlo na linha.  
- Sou eu. Preciso de você.  
- Precisa quanto, _caspita_? Estou no meio da minha seção de massagem.  
- É uma questão de vida ou morte. Preciso de você. E você sabe muito bem que se eu não precisasse realmente, não teria ligado.  
- Va benne... o que você precisa de mim?  
- De um médico. E rápido. Estou em Atlanta, no hotel de sempre, quarto de sempre.  
- Si, si, sei qual é. Estarei aí com o médico em vinte minutos.  
- Você vai vir também?  
- Con toda la certezza, bambino. Para sua sorte eu estou em Atlanta.

E o telefone ficou mudo.  
_Que maldita sorte essa a minha_, ele pensou.

Quase com uma pontualidade britânica, mas com toda a extravagância italiana, eles chegaram cerca de vinte minutos depois. O médico, um homem baixo, com um bigode maior que seu rosto, grandes óculos cobrindo um par de olhos espertos e taciturnos, entrou, seguido de um homenzarrão de um metro e noventa de altura, ombros largos, cabelo grisalho, profundos olhos verdes, um queixo forte e imponente com uma grande cicatriz que ia do queixo até o meio do pescoço.

- Olá, bambino. Quem é a criaturazinha machucada?  
- Ela está na cama.  
- Chiaramente se trata de uma mulher, não é? Desde quando seus problemas são outros?  
- É Gian, você está com toda a razão. – ele disse, sardônico. – O quarto é por ali.  
- Você não precisa me dizer onde fica o quarto bambino, já estive aqui mais vezes do que você provavelmente imagina.

Giancarlo e o médico seguiram pelo corredor que levava ao quarto onde Kate estava. Sawyer ficou na sala, de olhos fechados, desejando que o médico conseguisse salva-la e que eles fossem embora rápido. Seu coração estava dividido entre esses dois desejos. Não se atreveu a entrar no quarto sem que eles o chamassem para entrar; mesmo que a odiasse com todas as suas forças, ele tinha que cumprir com a tradição. Minutos depois, ouviu a voz rouca de Gian o chamando.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, Kate estava deitada de bruços na cama; o médico examinava o corte com uma espécie de lupa, porque provavelmente ele era mais cego do que ele cogitara. _Espero que ele consiga enxergar o que faz, se não mato o filha da puta_, pensou Sawyer. Gian estava sentado em uma cadeira no canto do quarto, fumando seu cachimbo habitual, e fez um gesto para que Sawyer viesse pra perto dele.

- É a garota que você me disse outro dia?  
- É, sim.  
- Vejo que você não perdeu a mão em escolher mulheres bonitas. Bella ragazza, essa. Mas o que aconteceu? Andou bebendo demais e deu uns tapinhas nela, bambino?  
- Eu nunca bati nela. – ele mentiu, ofendido. – Isso foi... foi um acidente.  
- Ovviamente, uno acidente. – ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.- Precisa conter sua fúria, rapaz! Não estarei sempre perto de você para ajeitar suas mancadas com qualquer uma que te aparece.  
- Eu não fiz nada! – ele disse, aumentando o tom da voz. Gian demonstrou espanto, e ele se conteve. – Já lhe disse, eu nunca bati nela. E ela não é qualquer uma.  
- Si, não é qualquer uma... Una ragazza de classe, huh? Parece-me de família, até. Quem vê esse corpinho pode até pensar que ela é uma bambina inocente, não é mesmo? Mas Deus e eu sabemos que não é verdade. Se ela se meteu com você, não pode ser boa coisa mesmo.

- Escuze... – disse o médico, com uma voz baixinha e um inglês pífio – Ela perdeu motto sangre... no vai sobrevivir sin una transfusão.  
- Como assim? Você... você não pode fazer a transfusão?  
- Achas que ando com una bolsa de sangue por aí, rapaz?  
- Sim... mas o que podemos fazer?  
- Non se. Mas ela vai morrer sem sangue. Precisamos ir para um hospital.  
- De jeito nenhum! – Sawyer gritou, para sua própria surpresa. – Não... nós não podemos leva-la para um hospital.  
- Ora, porque não bambino? – disse Giancarlo. – Ela precisa de sangue, ouviu o doutor. Por que não ir a um hospital?  
- Porque... bem... – ele não sabia se deveria dizer – ela...  
- Si...?  
- Ela pode ser presa.

Sawyer pode ver a expressão de Giancarlo mudar de inquisitiva para extasiada. Exibiu um sorriso de vitória, dizendo com os olhos "peguei você".

- Ora ora, se _essa_ bambina não é _aquela_ bambina, hein? Eu sempre desconfiei, sempre. Você não me engana, James. Te peguei no pulo.

Ele deu um soco nele, e um golpe rápido nas têmporas, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Sawyer ficou desorientado, e quando tentou se levantar, Giancarlo pisou em sua garganta, o obrigando a ficar deitado no chão. Ele mal podia respirar, porque seu opressor era muito forte. Ele apertava com força, e Sawyer achou que ele poderia quebrar seus ossos com tudo aquilo. Quando estava prestes a perder os sentidos, Giancarlo o soltou. Ele tossiu por um tempo, tonto e desorientado, encostado na cabeceira da cama. Giancarlo agachou na frente dele, deliciando sua presa a agonizar, e pegou-lhe pelos cabelos, puxando para trás, e com a outra mão ele pressionava um canivete em seu pescoço.

- Eu te disse bambino, eu te disse... não se pode fugir, nunca, nunca... Te falei pra se livrar dessa piranha, não disse? Entregar pra polícia, matar, abandonar, o diabo? Te disse, não disse? Não se desobedece Giancarlo Mortati, bambino, não se desobedece.  
- Por favor... eu... por favor... – Sawyer falava com uma voz baixa e quase inaudível.  
- O que? Não estou te ouvindo, bambino. Fale mais alto, caspita!

Ele puxou mais seu cabelo para trás, fazendo com que Sawyer ficasse em uma posição em que quase não conseguia respirar. Ao mesmo tempo, ele pressionava o canivete, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

- Eu faço o que você quiser, o que você quiser! Mas salve ela, salve ela! – Sawyer disse, tirando forças de deus sabe onde. Ele gritava, desesperado, não por sua vida, mas pela vida de Kate.  
- Eu já ouvi isso antes! Não quero mais saber de dívidas que nunca são pagas, James! Chega! Sua namoradinha presidiária vai apodrecer aí enquanto você agoniza aos pés dela. Vou fazer um corte, bem fundo, mas o suficiente pra você morrer bem, bem devagar. À moda da casa.  
- Eu trabalho pra você! Até morrer! Eu juro! Mas salve ela!  
- Ora, será que eu ouvi bem Ditto? – ele se virou para o médico. – Ele disse que vai _trabalhar_ pra mim! Não é uma coisa tentadora de se aceitar? – ele disse, irônico.  
- É sim senhor. – ele disse, em obediência.  
- O que ela representa pra você, James?  
- O que?  
- O que ela _representa _pra você, James? – ele gritava.

Ele ficou mudo. O que ela representava para ele? Não era necessário pensar sobre isso. Ele sabia bem o que ela representava pra ele. Kate era uma luz no meio da escuridão que era sua vida; era a felicidade que ele nunca imaginou um dia ter. Era a paixão, avassaladora, que tomava conta do seu corpo quando ela sorria para ele, era a sensação de estar nela todos os dias, sentir seu cheiro. Ela era diamante no meio do vidro. Era sua vida, nada mais do que isso.

- Ela é tudo, Giancarlo. Tudo.

E Giancarlo desferiu um golpe em Sawyer.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Era dor que ele sentia. Era dor, tão lancinante e presente e tão assustadoramente grande que ele mal podia suportar-se acordado para vivê-la e senti-la. Sabia muito bem que a magnitude daquela dor não era pelo fato somente de uma ou duas das suas costelas estarem quebradas, ou porque ele tinha um corte no pescoço e em vários outros lugares. Era por que, bem dentro de si, ele sabia que ela não estava mais ali. Não conseguia mais sentir sua presença, o cheiro adocicado da sua pele ou a sua aura verde-brilhante. Não conseguia vê-la nem senti-la ali, e isso significava uma verdade tão perturbadora e assustadora que ele não se atreveu, sequer, a verificar se era mesmo real o que ele pressentia. Não teve forças para mover-se do chão e olhar um corpo inerte em cima da cama, não pelas injúrias físicas, e sim pela tortura mental e psicológica que aquela cena traria pra si. Era covardia, a mais pura e crua covardia, ele sabia disso também, mas por algum tempo ele deixou-se ser o mais covarde dos homens apenas para não constatar que ela estava morta. Queria ainda que a última lembrança dela fosse uma imagem bela e doce; talvez uma visão de seus olhos a o encarar em êxtase extremo, ou o divertido sorriso que ela dava toda vez que ele a chamava de Freckles. Queria manter pra si, apenas por um pouco mais de tempo, a lembrança viva dela, para que ele mesmo conseguisse viver um pouco mais do que tencionava fazer.

Ficou, no chão, por todo o dia. Sua mente oscilava entre a semi-consciência, a dormência e a completa e horrível consciência. Tudo passou como que um filme diante de seus olhos; a cena fatídica de seus oito anos, que voltava invariavelmente toda vez que ele sofria um choque emocional. Todas as mulheres, o rosto de todas elas, voltaram como assombrações, e ele as via, primeiro perdidamente apaixonadas por ele, depois com um desejo assassino de arrancar seu coração com as próprias mãos. Viu tudo; cada golpe, cada montante de dinheiro ganho e gasto, cada lugar que passara. Sua vida como uma tragédia grega, encenada por atores que eram uma variação de si mesmo. Personagens oblíquos que ele criara antes com o princípio de enganar e ludibriar, mas que depois se tornaram sua fuga, a fuga dele mesmo, a fuga de ser quem ele era, a fuga de James. Queria, tinha que ser Sawyer, porque era assim que escolhera; era assim que decidira fazer, há muito tempo. Mas isso o consumia por dentro, o matava devagar, o tomava como uma dose pequena de um veneno letal, que não mata instantaneamente, mas aos poucos. Mas sempre conseguira superar isso; toda a devassidão de sua alma era perdoada pelo pensamento errado de que não era ele, completamente, que fazia aquilo. Era um personagem, era seu trabalho, ele nascera pra fazer aquilo. Mas não a morte dela. Não aquilo. Tudo acontecera única e exclusivamente por conseqüência de seus próprios atos; se ele não tivesse a confrontado sobre seu passado, não tivesse sido tão frio e sardônico, eles não teriam brigado, e sem briga, ele não bateria nela, e ela não sairia pela porta e seria quase estuprada por um velho nojento. Sim, era culpa dele tudo aquilo; ele devia tê-la protegido, seguido ela mais de perto e a impedido de entrar naquele bar. Mas ele não o fez. E agora aquilo; a morte inevitável, a dor incurável.

Ao final da tarde, ele finalmente reuniu forças para se levantar. Apoiou as mãos no chão, com toda a força possível, e respirou fundo para sobre erguer seu tronco. Sentiu uma dor aguda nas costelas; talvez mais de duas tivessem sido quebradas. Contendo a tontura que sentiu ao colocar-se de pé, ele apoiou-se numa cadeira, de olhos fechados e de costas para a cama. Não, ainda não, ele pensou. Respirava com certa dificuldade, porque toda vez que enchia seus pulmões com ar, seu tórax se deslocava a fim de comportar o volume dos pulmões repletos, e com esse deslocamento, suas costelas se moviam afiadas por debaixo de seus músculos. Era como se, ao respirar, pequenas facas fossem enfiadas nele. A cabeça latejava, como se cães raivosos latissem incessantemente dentro dela. Os pulsos, o pescoço e os braços estavam com cortes que variavam do superficial ao quase profundo. Felizmente, ele pensou em meio a todo aquele inferno, seus ferimentos cicatrizavam com rapidez impressionante, e ele não perdera tanto sangue. Mas afinal, pensou amargurado, era melhor que ele tivesse morrido mesmo.

Não se permitira abrir os olhos ainda. Por mais que ele quisesse se certificar se era mesmo verdade, seu coração sangrava só de pensar em ver seu corpo sem vida em cima da cama. _Veja, _ele pensou, _veja logo seu imbecil sentimental, e acabe logo de uma vez com essa merda._. Virou-se, ainda com os olhos semi-cerrados. Respirou profundamente a despeito da dor insuportável, e os abriu devagar, contendo dentro de si as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar do canto de seus olhos. Abriu-os, finalmente, e não pôde acreditar no que via.

Ela não estava lá.

Os lençóis tinham sido trocados; no lugar, finos lençóis de seda branca cobriam toda a cama, imaculados, sem uma gota de sangue sequer. Estavam milimetricamente esticados, com um exagerado esmero, como se alguém tivesse passado horas somente o alisando. As almofadas estavam dispostas em linha curva, em ordem de tamanho, em cores que iam do branco ao rosa pastel. Estava tudo tão perturbadoramente no seu devido lugar que ele pensou se não tivesse sonhado tudo aquilo. Soava-lhe tão absurda aquela cena, lençóis brancos e almofadinhas em cima, que ele achou tudo luxurioso e extravagante. Perturbador.

Estuprando a cena de brancura e pureza plástica que se descortinava a sua frente, um bilhete escrito em papel branco, com uma letra agressiva e onipotente. Ao lado do bilhete, um botão de rosa vermelha-sangue. _Maldito filha da puta._ Abaixou-se devagar para pegar o bilhete, mesmo já sabendo o que estava escrito.

"_Sua bambina está em boas mãos agora, James.  
Aproveite o dia._

G.M."

Então ele a pegara. Havia subestimado o sujeito. O que ele poderia querer com ela? Que benefícios ela traria para ele? Talvez benefício direto, não. Mas uma bela chantagem recheada de comida italiana e luxúria, sim.

Foi tomado por um ódio cego e desmedido; mesmo achando que ele não faria nada contra ela agora, ele o odiava. Porque ele o tinha nas mãos; ele dissera o que ela significava para ele, dissera com tanto fervor e clemência que ele nunca poderia acreditar que era mentira. Um estalar de dedos, e ele teria de fazer tudo o que ele bem entendesse, para não machuca-la. Ele tinha um trunfo nas mãos, um trunfo maior que qualquer coisa no mundo. O maldito era demasiado esperto, ele pensou. Mas não vai ficar assim.

Indo em direção ao banheiro, procurou por algum analgésico. O armário estava repleto de cremes importados, loções pós-barba, xampus e todo o tipo de cosmético caro e supérfluo que poderia existir, mas não havia nenhum maldito analgésico. Nem mesmo uma aspirina. Procurou nas gavetas, na cômoda ao lado da cama, por tudo, mas só o que pode achar foram três camisinhas e uma blusa fedorenta esquecida possivelmente por uma hóspede que dormira ali. Provavelmente uma prostituta de luxo, pensou consigo, já que aquele quarto era exclusivo para pessoas da Cosa Nostra.

_Maldita Cosa Nostra, _esbravejou consigo, maldita. Maldito o dia que se meteu com essa gente, maldito o dia que fez uma dívida com eles, maldito, maldito. Pôs uma camisa por cima do tórax arroxeado e dolorido, vestiu o jeans casual, e foi procurar sua carteira. Não estava na bolsa, nem na mala, nem em nenhum lugar por onde procurou. O saco com o dinheiro do golpe da esmeralda também não estava em parte alguma. _Filho de uma puta suja! Ele levou todo o meu dinheiro!_ele pensou irritado. E levou uma coisa mais importante ainda, ele pensou depois. Mas ele ia lá buscar.

Calçou os sapatos com uma extrema dificuldade, pelo fato de não poder se abaixar muito, levantou devagar e saiu. O recepcionista tentou dar-lhe um recado, mas ele fez um gesto obsceno com a mão esquerda para ele, e o recepcionista desistiu, irritado. Pegou um táxi e disse o endereço da mansão mais luxuosa de Atlanta. O taxista sabia bem onde era; fazia ponto ali e levava os hóspedes da Cosa Nostra do hotel para a mansão de Giancarlo sempre que lhe era solicitado.

A viagem, curta, mas angustiante, acabou antes do esperado. Sawyer nunca estivera naquela casa antes. Fora, inúmeras vezes, as mansões que ele tinha em várias cidades por todo o país: Nova York, Los Angeles, Miami. Todas de extremo requinte e ostentação. Mas a de Atlanta ele nunca fora, e por fora ela parecia um palácio saído de histórias medievais; um portão de ferro se estendia por toda a propriedade, que ficava afastada da cidade, e era extremamente alto e repleto de guardas a cada dez metros. Uma estradinha de granito puro fazia o caminho do portão até a porta. Esta, com aproximadamente dois metros e meio de altura, mais lembrava um portal ou uma ponte elevadiça de um castelo do que, propriamente, uma porta. Era entalhada com gravuras abstratas, e parecia ser feita do mais nobre mogno. Ele tocou a campainha, impaciente, e foi atendido por um mordomo alto, magro e com o pescoço chupado e esquelético, parecendo ter vindo diretamente de um livro de Sherlock Holmes.

- Boa tarde, Senhor James. O senhor é aguardado na sala de estar à esquerda pelo senhor Giancarlo.

_O filha da puta miserável preveu isso também,_ pensou consigo.

Entrou, com passos duros e firmes, e foi na direção que o mordomo lhe indicara. No caminho, pôde observar que a decoração não deixava a desejar; tapetes persas em cada cômodo, obras de arte, o piso de mármore italiano. Cristaleiras se estendiam por um corredor, repletas de taças de prata. Os quadros na parede eram verdadeiros, ele sabia, e em sua maioria eram gravuras antigas, pintadas por pintores barrocos. Havia uma fortuna em cada pedaço da casa.

Entrou na primeira sala à esquerda que vira; estava igualmente, senão superiormente decorada como o resto da casa. Peles de urso estavam estendidas na parede; uma lareira de pedra escura crepitava com lenha em chamas; várias armas antigas expostas como troféu em repartições de vidro. Um sofá que mais parecia uma cama, verde e glorioso no meio da sala, dava um toque pitoresco e antiquado para o lugar. No centro, de costas, estava Giancarlo.

- Onde ela está, seu miserável. – disse Sawyer, espumando de raiva.  
Giancarlo se virou solenemente, e sorriu para ele, dizendo:

- Bom te ver de novo também, James. Como estão os ferimentos? Muito ruim?  
- Não interessa. Me diga onde ela está, _agora._  
- Calma bambino, tudo na sua devida hora. Não quer sentar-se e tomar uma dose de scoth?

Ele sabia que não deveria contrariá-lo, mesmo tendo uma vontade insana de fazer isso. Obediente mas relutante, ele sentou.

- Assim está melhor. Veja bambino... eu não quero confusão.  
- Então me diga onde ela está, Gian.  
-Ela está lá em cima, dormindo no quarto de hóspedes. Ditto conseguiu uma transfusão de sangue a tempo e, felizmente, ela sobreviveu. Bella ragazza, não? Encantadora. Você tem um belo gosto para mulheres James, já lhe disse isso?  
- Já. Agora preciso vê-la.  
- No. Ela está dormindo, já disse. Precisa descansar. Foi tudo muito difícil para a bambina James... ela quase morreu.  
- Eu sei Gian – disse-lhe, engolindo em seco a palavra "quase morreu", e continuou - mas eu preciso vê-la. Mesmo que de longe.  
- Eu sei que sim. Por isso que não vou deixar.

A raiva novamente subiu-lhe até a face, deixando-a momentaneamente vermelha, mas ele engoliu de novo.

- Escute bambino... você foi muito mal-criado. Sabe disso. Eu, como seu _padre, _seu pai, preciso te castigar. É assim que as coisas funcionam bambino, com gente como eu.  
- Giancarlo, por favor. – ele fez um esforço extremo em dizer essas palavras – eu preciso vê-la. É muito importante para mim. Não faça isso. Giancarlo se moveu no sofá, felino e sorrateiro, na direção de Sawyer, que ficou imóvel. Levou sua mãe esquerda, a mais forte, para entre as costelas de Sawyer, como se soubesse, e Sawyer não duvidava nada disso, onde exatamente elas estavam quebradas. Sawyer soltou um urro de dor, ficando zonzo por causa dela. Por poucos centímetros Giancarlo não fez que suas costelas rasgassem sua carne e ficassem expostas, ou até pior, que elas não entrassem ainda mais e perfurassem seu pulmão. Ele ficou jogado no sofá, inerte e gemendo de dor, enquanto Giancarlo andava pela sala com sua dose de scoth na mão, deliciando a cena. Tudo não durou mais que uns poucos minutos, mas para Sawyer pareceram dias.

- Não se meta a pedir um favor de novo para mim, stupido. Isso foi só um aperitivo leve, e você bem sabe disso. Ela vai ficar aqui comigo pelo tempo que eu achar necessário, e você só vai vê-la quando eu achar que deve. E essa hora não é agora, bambino. Vou chamar Ditto para cuidar de você. Parece que quebrou alguma coisa mesmo, não é? Pedirei que ele lhe dê alguns analgésicos... talvez morfina, o que você acha? Você sempre gostou dessas coisinhas derivadas do ópio, que eu sei. Não se mexa, vai doer mais. E quem sabe eu...

Neste instante, a porta da sala abriu com força, fazendo os dois homens dirigirem o olhar para ela. Kate estava vestida com um hobby azul marinho, tinha os cabelos amarrados no alto da cabeça, e uma faixa branca cobria o topo da cabeça. Ela tinha profundas olheiras e um olhar quase soturno. Extremamente pálida, ela parecia quase morta.

- Katherine, sua levada! Eu disse para você não sair da cama enquanto não comesse o jantar.  
- Não estou com fome, Giancarlo.  
- Você precisa comer, bambina, ouviu o que o médico disse! Está muito fraca e debilitada ainda.  
- Eu sei. Você... – ela lançou um olhar ferido e angustiado para Sawyer – você pode nos deixar a sós por um instante?  
- Non so, non so. Talvez fosse melhor...  
- Por favor Giancarlo. Eu lhe imploro. – ela lhe lançou um olhar cordial, quase maroto e feliz. Sorriu, tímida. Era um teatro, e ambos sabiam disso.  
- Va benne, va benne... e quem resiste a esse sorrisinho? Só não demore demais.  
- Tudo bem.

Giancarlo deu uma última olhada para Sawyer, atirado no sofá, e saiu. Parou do lado de fora, certificando-se que Sawyer o estava olhando, e deu um beijo no rosto de Kate, um pouco mais demorado que o necessário. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Quando ele se afastou, Kate entrou e fechou a porta.

- Você... você está bem, Sawyer? – disse ela, com um tom um pouco mais impessoal do que planejara.  
- Bem doçura, se você acha bem ter umas três ou quatro costelas quebradas, diabos, eu estou ótimo.   
- Sawyer... – ela disse em tom de desaprovação. Ele a olhou.  
- Eu sei... mas é mais forte do que eu Freckles, não posso evitar.

O coração de Kate se aqueceu ao ouvir o apelido novamente, mas manteve-se distante.

- Eu ouvi você gritar. Doeu... muito?  
- Um bocado, mas nada que eu não possa suportar. – ele a olhou novamente, sentando-se no sofá. – E você, está bem?  
- Es... estou.  
- O que ele fez com você, Freckles? – ele disse alarmado.  
- Quem? Giancarlo? Nada! Ele é um amor. Tratou-me como uma rainha.

Aquilo não combinava com Giancarlo, pensou Sawyer, mas nada disse.

- Pro diabo que sim. Tenho certeza que sim.- havia um tom de amargura nessas palavras que Kate captou quase inconscientemente. Ela desviou o olhar, magoada.  
- O que você quer comigo, Sawyer?

As palavras eram mais flechas do que propriamente, palavras. Ela disse isso num tom tão frio e impessoal que Sawyer chegou a pensar que havia algo de errado. Mas sabia, infelizmente, que a coisa errada era ele.

- Sente-se aqui, Kate.  
- Não há necessidade. Vou tomar um chá com Gian daqui a pouco, não quero me atrasar.  
- Uh-hu! – disse ele, em um assobio. – As coisas andaram bem rápidas na minha ausência, hein?  
- Não seja sádico.  
- Não seja cruel.

Ela notou que bem no fundo, ele tinha um brilho perdido no olhar, um brilho inocente e clemente. Nunca vira tal coisa em seus olhos, e aquilo a assustou.

- Escute... eu sei que não é fácil. Mas precisa me ouvir. Esse homem é perigoso, Kate.  
- Ele salvou minha vida, Sawyer. E ele não bate em mulheres.

Mais um soco no estômago, pensou Sawyer. Duplo. Ele levantou, a despeito da dor, e ficou próxima dela.

- Hey... – ela virou-se, desviando o olhar. Ele pegou o rosto dela pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele.- Você não precisa jogar na minha cara que sou um crápula. Eu já sei disso.

Kate sentiu aquela sensação outra vez, o calor pungente e inebriante que surgia toda vez que ele a tocava. Não queria sentir aquilo novamente – não podia. Mas era tão monumentalmente grande e forte aquilo que ela se deixou levar, como alguém que desiste de nadar contra a correnteza.

- Olhe, eu... – ela notou que ele retirava as palavras de um lugar profundo. E era difícil fazer isso. – Eu... eu sinto muito, Kate. Sinto muito. Eu nunca deveria ter feito aquilo, eu não tinha o direito. Me desculpe.

Ele pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo com que ela ficasse perigosamente próxima dele. Ele a olhava com perdão nos olhos – eram olhos tão azuis e lindos...não. Ela não podia. Não mais.

- Sawyer, por favor... – ela retirou as mãos dele do rosto dela. – Eu só vim ver se você estava bem. Se você diz que sim, eu vou embora.  
- Eu não estou bem, Kate.

A voz, embargada de emoção, soava tão profunda e tocante que ela não pode deixar de fazer um lágrima rolar, discreta. Diabos, como ele fazia isso com ela? Era como mágica.

- Adeus, Sawyer. Eu acho melhor você não voltar mais a me ver.  
Ela abriu a porta, mas ele a deteve com uma das mãos.

- Eu prefiro morrer a fazer isso, Kate.

E a pressionou junto à porta, cobrindo sua boca com um beijo urgente. Ela mantinha-se fria, tentando não corresponder ao beijo, tentando loucamente lembrar-se do que Giancarlo lhe disse, focando-se no que deveria fazer, mas quando deu por si, ela já estava o enlaçando com os braços, o colando junto ao seu corpo. Ele queria desesperadamente tocar sua pele de novo, e abriu o hobby com uma das mãos, envolvendo seu seio com a palma das mãos. Ela sentiu o fogo arder novamente, a consumindo por completo, e não foi capaz de pará-lo. Ela queria também, tão ou mais do que ele.

Mas ela não podia.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 **

Bruscamente, e com mais força do que ela tencionara fazer, ela o empurrou. Ela tinha lágrima nos olhos, o hobby estava meio aberto revelando quase que completamente o bem delineado seio esquerdo; seus cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados e ela ainda tinha aquelas olheiras horríveis. E pra ele, mesmo assim, ela ainda era a criatura mais linda de todo o mundo. Não ligou para o empurrão; doera-lhe nas costelas, certamente, mas ele não deu atenção a isso. A expressão no rosto dela, aquela fúria que brilhava em seus olhos, o captaram por completo, e ele perdeu totalmente a noção de mundo, a noção de onde estava.

Não se moveu. Ficou ali, atordoado, a olhar-lhe nos olhos e tentando decifrar aquela avalanche de sentimentos confusos que ele sentia e que ele também via nela. Ela o agarrara com tanta força, e depois com a mesma força o empurrara; como se a vontade de ter fosse da mesma magnitude de não ter. Como se ela quisesse e não quisesse ao mesmo tempo. Um paradoxo em forma de mulher.

- Saia daqui Sawyer, e não volte mais.  
- Nada no mundo me faria fazer isso agora.

Ela suspirou, impaciente, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando em vão ajeita-los. Estava tensa, ele notou; conseguia ver isso porque todos os músculos dos ombros dela estavam muito contraídos. Interessante, ponderou, como ele já conhecia cada movimento seu, cada sorriso e olhar.

- Não faça eu te forçar a isso. – ela disse, encarando-o nos olhos com intensidade.  
- Me forçar? O que você quer dizer com isso, Kate?  
- Quero dizer que você tem que sair daqui agora mesmo, e eu vou fazer de tudo para que você saia.  
- Por quê? Algum tipo de trato que eu não estou sabendo? – ele era irônico, mas ao mesmo tempo, pesaroso.  
- Não há trato nenhum, Sawyer. Você apenas tem que sair daqui nesse exato momento e não voltar mais.  
- Você quer mesmo isso, Kate? Quer que eu saia por aquela porta e nunca mais volte? Quer que eu suma da sua vida?

Ela não pôde responder. Não havia uma maneira fácil de fazer isso.

- Apenas vá, Sawyer.  
- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Droga, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você não quer mais me ver! Olhe pra mim, me encare, e diga que não é isso que você quer pra você! Diga, de uma vez, diga! – ele quase gritava.  
- Não, eu não quero Sawyer. Eu não quero sair por aí com você sem saber se você pode me entregar para o primeiro policial, sem saber se você vai me bater ou não.  
- Isso foi antes.  
- Antes do que? Antes de eu quase morrer por sua causa?  
- Antes de eu quase te perder e descobrir que não podia...  
- Não podia...? – ela o encarava com fúria.

Ele só a olhou. Estava ali, saltando aos olhos, para qualquer um que pudesse ver. _Não podia viver sem você,_ele disse pra si mesmo. Mas não foi capaz de dizer para ela.

- Escute... eu não fiz nada premeditado. Eu nunca tive a real intenção de te entregar.  
- Ah, não? Então o que, um pássaro veio na sua janela e te deu a idéia e você achou esplêndida?  
- Foi Giancarlo que me mandou fazer isso.

Ela o olhou, espantada.

- Quão profundamente você conhece Giancarlo, Sawyer?  
- O suficiente para dizer que ele é muito perigoso.  
- Ele salvou minha vida!  
- Ele salvou porque eu pedi que ele fizesse isso. E quase me matou por causa disso.  
- Você só pode estar mentindo.  
- Infelizmente para mim e pra você, não doçura.  
- Você... você está inventando isso. Ele me tratou como uma rainha. Todos os empregados dele estavam a minha disposição! Ele foi tão... tão... cordial!  
- Isso porque ele precisa de você, Kate.  
- Precisa pra que? – ela gritava. – O que eu posso servir pra ele? Uma fugitiva da polícia!  
- Precisa de você pra me atingir! Você ainda não percebeu, Kate? Abra os olhos! Um homem italiano, muito rico, cheio de capangas! Isso não lhe soa familiar?  
- Você... não está insinuando que...  
- Máfia! Máfia! Ele é o chefe da máfia de Nova York, Kate! Quando ele descobriu que eu estava com uma fugitiva da polícia em minha casa, ele mandou que eu te matasse, sem pestanejar! Mas eu o convenci. Convenci que você poderia ser útil... e então eu fiz você roubar as jóias. E então ele disse para lhe entregar as jóias e delatar você, e ficar com a grana da recompensa. Eu fiz isso, porque você não sabe o quanto ele pode ser persuasivo. – ele mostrou as feridas pelo corpo. – E então eu me arrependi. Você sabe o que é isso para mim? Arrependimento? Eu nunca tinha sentido esse maldito sentimento na vida, e lá estava ele. Então eu voltei, e te busquei, mas ele soube. Mandou-me ir para a pousada, para negociar. E você viu qual é o conceito dele de negociar, não foi? Ele me espancou, como sempre faz. O filha da puta. Mas naquele dia Kate, naquele dia, eu resolvi que eu não ia obedecer ele. Resolvi que não ia fazer tudo o que ele maldito queria! – ele berrava, e Kate pode ver que ele segurava com toda a força as lágrimas. – Eu disse que ia te matar, pedi as jóias de volta e ia fugir com você. Eu ia fugir com você!  
- Você disse que as jóias estavam no carro. – ela tentava ser fria.  
- Eu menti. Eu achei que... se eu tivesse algum dinheiro, você nunca ia querer aplicar um golpe comigo para conseguir mais dinheiro. Eu menti porque...  
- Por quê? Por que você mentiu?

Ele em sua direção. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, com muita força, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Eu menti por você droga! Porque eu simplesmente não conseguia ver minha vida sem você! Porque eu queria que você ficasse ao meu lado! – ele falava com emoção na voz, sacudindo a cabeça dela enquanto falava, com fúria e amor ao mesmo tempo – Eu te amo, droga! Eu te amo mais do que eu posso suportar!

Então era isso. Ele jogou isso na cara dela, com tanta força que ela pensou que ia desmaiar. Ela podia sentir a pulsação dele forte e acelerada, sentir o calor que emanava dele, e toda aquela eletricidade que corria em fluxo dele para ela. Olhou-lhe bem no fundo dos olhos, e viu para o seu espanto, que era verdade. Ele não estava mentindo. Era a verdade, nua e crua, jogada na sua frente, e ela não sabia o que fazer com aquilo.

Ela também mentira. Giancarlo não foi de todo, cordial. Veladamente, ele a ameaçou. Disse que Sawyer corria perigo ali. Ela não queria isso. Se disso dependesse a vida dele, se nunca mais vê-lo o faria viver, ela não mais a veria. Porque ela também sentia aquilo, aquele sentimento forte e avassalador que ele acabara de lhe declarar.

Sentiu que o chão sumia embaixo de seus pés; era como se alguém repentinamente tivesse sugado toda a sua vida. Sua visão ficou muito embaçada, e ela fraquejou nos braços dele.

E desmaiou.

Ele teve uma grande dificuldade em segurá-la, mas o fez com todo o cuidado, colocando-a no sofá. Ela estava muito pálida. Sawyer ajoelhou ao seu lado, no chão, e tentou achar sua pulsação no pescoço; estava irregular e a pressão, fraca.

- Kate, acorde! Kate, por favor... Kate, você pode me ouvir?

Olhou ao seu redor em busca de algo que pudesse fazê-la acordar; viu uma garrafa de uísque aberta, em cima de uma mesa. Pegou a garrafa e entornou um pouco na própria camisa, colocando depois o pano no nariz de Kate para que ela respirasse. Para seu alívio, aquilo parecia estar funcionando.

- Kate, você está bem?  
- Eu.. eu... o que houve?  
- Você desmaiou.  
- Oh... céus, sinto como se tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça.  
- Por Deus Kate, o que aquele médico de uma figa fez com você??  
- Ele simplesmente me ajudou, Sawyer. Não deve ser nada demais, eu ainda estou um pouco fraca e não me recuperei totalmente.

Ela tentou se levantar, e ele a ajudou. Puxando-a pelo braço, fez com que ela ficasse próxima dele novamente. Podia sentir suas mãos suarem frio, sua respiração ofegante e difícil; com a mão direita, envolveu-a pela cintura. Ela não demonstrou reação. Gentilmente, ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto, num pensamento talvez de conseguir contar as inúmeras sardas que ela tinha. Passou os dedos pelas sobrancelhas, tão delicadas e delineadas que pareciam ter sido desenhadas por um artista. A pele, tão fina e delicada como a de um bebê; o nariz, altivo e levemente arrebitado, que davam a ela um ar de nobreza. Os lábios, tão cheios, tão belos... e ele ficou a fita-la, simplesmente. Ficou a se inundar de tanta beleza, admirando-a. Colocando os dedos entre seus cabelos, ele trouxe-a mais para si; beijou de leve primeiro a sobrancelha, depois a face, e depois os lábios.

- Sawyer, não... – ela disse, afastando-o.  
- Por que Kate? Por quê?  
- Você não entende, Sawyer? Isso nunca vai dar certo. Nunca vai funcionar. Nós dois...  
- Nós dois somos duas almas perdidas, Kate. Duas pessoas com o passado destroçado, duas pessoas que não sabem o que é ter uma família normal. Somos almas perdidas, mas pelo menos podemos estar perdidos... juntos.  
- Ora ora, se não são os pombinhos mais lindos que existem! Sabe James, não sabia que você era tão romântico!  
- Sempre entrado sorrateiramente, Gian.  
- Oh, me perdoe à indelicadeza. Não se deve entrar na própria biblioteca sem bater, não é mesmo?  
- Sempre gentil também.  
- Obrigada, James. Eu vim buscar esse passarinho aí, que está atrasado para o chá. Não é mesmo, Katherine?  
- É Gian, eu sei. Me desculpe, eu... perdi a hora.  
- Tudo bem bambina, está perdoada. Agora suba, ajeite esse cabelo e coloque a roupa que eu comprei para você que está encima da cama, e vá para o solário. Estarei esperando. E James já está de saída, não é mesmo?  
- Vá, Sawyer... por favor.  
- Tudo bem, eu noto quando não sou bem-vindo em um lugar.

Ele soltou Kate e já ia saindo pela porta quando Giancarlo o deteve pelo braço:

- Non bambino, espere um minuto. Kate, vá se trocar, si?

Ela notou o clima de tensão que num segundo se instalou, e decidiu não interferir. Não por enquanto. Lhe era muito angustiante saber que Giancarlo poderia fazer com Sawyer o que ele já fizera antes, ela sabia muito bem que ele era capaz disso. Sabia que ele não era o cavaleiro que aparentava ser, nem tinha toda a _finésse_ que transparecia; por detrás daquela armadura elegante existia um homem cruel e frio. Ela vira isso nos olhos dele, sentira nas palavras que ele lhe dissera logo depois de ter acordado. _Afaste-se dele, bambina. Pelo seu bem e o dele. Principalmente o dele._ E ainda mais torturante era tê-lo ali, tão próximo do seu corpo, e tendo que afastá-lo.

- Sabe bambino... – disse Giancarlo assim que Kate saiu – eu sei como são essas coisas. A gente fica doido por uma pequena, acha que daria o mundo por ela, mas no final... bem, no final ela tira tudo da gente. Leva tudo mesmo... e ficamos sozinhos e sem nada. E eu te digo mais: há vezes que elas não só levam tudo, como te deixam no fundo do poço. É como dizem os moços hoje em dia, uma tremenda roubada.  
- Por que está dizendo isso agora? Querendo dar uma de papai?  
- Ah, não jogue todo esse trauma juvenil pra cima de mim, James. Sabe, seu velho era pirado da cabeça mesmo, você não teve culpa. Só estou tentando te aconselhar.  
- O que você sabe sobre meu pai, hein? – ele gritou, com cólera nos olhos – O que você sabe sobre ele? Você não sabe nada!  
- Não é tão simples, e você sabe disso. Eu já vi muitos porres do seu papaizinho. Estava lá no dia que aquele garotinho assustado foi dizer que a mãe dele estava fazendo coisas feias com outro homem. E foi por isso que eu acolhi aquele garoto, foi por isso que eu lhe ensinei tudo o que ele sabe hoje. Ele deveria ser mais grato.  
- Ah, como eu poderia deixar de agradecer por isso! É o sonho de todo garoto ser um golpista, você não acha?  
- De todo não, mas um garoto com sede de vingança, sim. E lembre-se, eu nunca lhe obriguei a nada.  
- Claro que você não obrigou.  
- Vamos, chega de dramalhão. Eu só estava tentando te dizer pra deixar a bambina pra lá... ela não vale a pena, o esforço.  
- O que você sabe sobre "valer a pena"? Você já teve alguém na vida que realmente se importou além de si mesmo e seu dinheiro? Alguém que você perdesse o sono por não saber se está bem? Você já teve na vida Giancarlo, alguém pra se importar de verdade?  
- Mas vejam só, se não é o senhor cada-um-por-si falando de se importar! Devo ter batido muito forte com a sua cabeça.  
- Não tome si mesmo como molde para mim, Giancarlo. Não pense que porque você trata pessoas como coisas eu também tenha que fazer isso.  
- Dio santo, se não estou tomando uma lição de moral! E logo de quem! Pode deixar bambino, vou anotar tudo direitinho e não vou mais esquecer.

Sawyer irrompeu pela sala, deixando Giancarlo falando sozinho, mas antes que ele pudesse deixar a sala ele já estava lá o impedindo.

- Não tão rápido. Eu ainda não terminei. E você sabe muito bem que eu odeio que as pessoas me deixem falando sozinho, caspita! – ele apertava as costelas, sabendo exatamente onde iria doer mais. – Esqueça-a, de uma vez. Não venha mais aqui procurá-la. Ela ainda vai ser sua perdição. E se alguma coisa lhe acontecer, se você meter a polícia nisso, aqueles nojentos terão o momento perfeito para pularem na minha jugular, você bem sabe disso. Eles vão te ligar a mim. Então não faça nada que eu não vá gostar, e nem tente vir aqui. Meus meninos vão vigiar a casa, nem uma mosca entra por aquela porta sem que eles saibam. Se você tentar, liquido os dois, sem pestanejar. Entendeu James?

Giancarlo o soltou, e ele se apoiou na parede para não cair devido a vertigem causada pela dor lancinante. Aquilo estava doendo muito mais do que ele esperava. Gian virou-se e olhou para ele, moribundo, e mandou chamar Ditto, o médico. Sawyer precisava de atendimento se não poderia não sobreviver, e ele não queria um corpo na sua biblioteca.

Ditto veio, com suas bandagens e a maleta cheia de medicamentos. Tirou a camisa de Sawyer e viu que o ferimento era um tanto grave; duas fraturas expostas da costela. Ele chamou um capanga que ajudou a colocá-lo no sofá. Quando ele ia lhe aplicar um sedativo, ele o deteve:

- Ditto, como ela está?  
- Ela quem?  
- Kate... a moça de ontem.  
- Ela está muito melhor, não se preocupe.  
- Por favor, cuide dela. Ela desmaiou agora a pouco.  
- Ah, mas isso é normal na condição dela.  
- Como assim condição dela? O que ela tem?  
- Ora, não se faça de bobo. Giancarlo disse que você poderia me pressionar, tentando me sensibilizar pelo estado dela, mas isso não funciona comigo, bambino. Não vou facilitar as coisas para você.  
- Do que você está falando, Ditto? Que estado dela? Ela ainda está gravemente ferida?  
- Então você não sabe?  
- Sei do que, homem de Deus? O que há?  
- A bambina está grávida, James.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 **

- Giancarlo, vá! Corra o mais rápido que puder!

E ele correu, tão rápido que achou que fosse soltar os pulmões para fora. Suas pernas pequeninas não lhe eram de muita ajuda na fuga, mas ele correu por entre as videiras, se arranhando nos galhos, tropeçando em pedras, mas continuou. Nem sinal nos homens de Giuseppe em seu encalço.

Fora tudo rápido demais. Em uma semana, seu irmão se envolveu com a filha de Giuseppe, o chefe da vila, e foi ameaçado. Ele não cedeu, e amanheceu morto. Giuseppe ordenou que seu pai, Antonio, e toda a sua família saíssem dali o quanto antes, vendendo suas terras por um preço ridículo. Ele disse estar fazendo um favor para eles, mas Giancarlo, no alto de seus 13 anos, sabia que não era bem assim. Seu pai, naturalmente, recusou, e agora aquilo. Sete homens chegaram montados em um cavalo, com armas e facas. Seu pai estava no poço, recolhendo água, e sua mãe estava preparando o almoço. Ela tinha profundas olheiras e se vestia toda de preto, devido ao luto recente. Cozinhava algo muito cheiroso; Giancarlo adorava ver a mãe cozinhar. Então ouviu um barulho, e eram os homens de Giuseppe chegando. Sua mãe disse-lhe para ele se esconder na dispensa enquanto ela falava com eles. Mas assim que eles entraram na casa, agarram sua mãe pelos cabelos, arrancaram-lhe as roupas e, colocando-a na mesa, batiam e estupravam, um a um. Ele viu tudo pelo buraco da fechadura. Quando os homens terminaram, e sua mãe já estava inerte em cima da mesa, eles pegaram um machado grande, e contaram-lhe os membros. Giancarlo podia ainda ouvir os gemidos da mãe quando eles lhe deceparam um braço.

Tremendo de medo, ele permaneceu onde estava. Ouviu nos homens quebrando coisas, e sentiu um cheiro forte de óleo. Olhando pelo buraco, pode ver que os homens jogavam o óleo por todo o lado da cozinha. Um deles colocou fogo. Ele morreria ali, queimado, mas algo dentro dele o fez sair dali, o fez pular a pequena janela da dispensa e sair correndo para onde o pai estava. Foi se escondendo por entre as árvores, temendo que os homens o vissem. Ao chegar ao poço, vira que chegara tarde demais: quatro homens espancavam seu pai com um pedaço de pau. Ele gritava, desesperado. Ao ver Giancarlo escondido em uma moita, gritou para que ele corresse, porque havia dois homens atrás dele. E ele correu, como nunca havia corrido na vida.

Ao anoitecer, Giancarlo voltou para casa. Achou sua casa inteiramente queimada, juntamente com o paiol e o galinheiro. Fora ao poço ver se ainda encontrava seu pai.

Só achou sua cabeça.

Só que isso fora 42 anos atrás. Agora ele era o chefe; ele ordenava para que pessoas fossem mortas. Conquistou isso a duras penas; formou sua própria máfia na província de Trapani, na Sicília, com todas as pessoas que se sentiam ameaçadas por Giuseppe. E tudo cresceu de uma forma espantosa, uma organização que antes era formada para proteger as pessoas dos capangas do chefão, e depois passou a fazer negócios, e agora ele estava em Nova York com uma rede enorme de contrabando e com uma mansão em casa metrópole dos Estados Unidos.

Ele se dirigiu ao solário, a passos firmes, vestindo um elegante terno preto de risca de giz, com sua característica rosa vermelha na lapela. Ele gostava do charme da rosa, mas não fora idéia sua. Os filmes que estreavam em todo país só falavam do charme e poder da máfia italiana, e ele adorava. Se sentia homenageado de uma certa forma, como se Marlon Brando se inspirasse nele para dar vida ao _Poderoso Chefão_ das telas. Ele era o Poderoso Chefão da realidade.

No caminho, ia pensando na _bella ragazza_ que o esperava no solário. Imaginava-a usando o vestido preto decotado que colocara em cima de sua cama; ela ficaria divina com ele, certamente. Mas era uma pena ele ter que se livrar dela; por mais bela que Katherine fosse, ela carregava um filho de um homem da máfia. Não que isso, por si só, fosse um problema. Era até algo muito apreciado pelos seus, um filho. Mas não quando a mãe era procurada pela polícia. Ele teria que se livrar dela, mas antes ele ia se divertir.

- Ola, bambina.  
- Oi Gian. Como ele está?  
- James? Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem.  
- Porque você o chama por esse nome? É algum tipo de apelido?  
- O que, James? – ele sentou-se de frente para ela, em uma mesa - Oh, não, esse é o nome dele de verdade. Os outros tantos que ele diz é que são mentira. Qual ele usou desta vez?  
- Sa.. Sawyer.  
- Ah, quanta criatividade. Já é a quinta vez que ele usa esse nome.  
- Vez... vez do que, Giancarlo? – Kate perguntou, apreensiva.  
- Não me diga que você não sabe, bambina?  
- Sei do que?  
- Escute, - ele se aproximou dela, como se fosse contar um segredo – não fique assim. Você não é a primeira com quem ele faz isso.  
- Faz isso o que, Giancarlo?  
- Ora, todo esse papo de "parceiros no crime". Ele já enganou muitas garotas que se achavam espertas demais porque conseguiram enganar o dono da mercearia do bairro onde moram. – Kate o fitava, não sabendo o que pensar. – É sempre assim, sabia? Ele arma qualquer coisa, faz a garota por o plano em prática, e dá um jeito para que ela pareça genial.

_Mas por Deus Kate, isso é genial! Alguém chame os jornais, eu acabo de descobrir um gênio! _

- Faz parte do plano. A garota tem que ganhar confiança em si mesma. Depois ele diz que eles têm que fazer de novo, que podem ganhar muito dinheiro... ele arma outro golpe. A garota, entusiasmada, faz, mas assim que ele pega o dinheiro, entrega a garota e foge. Ele já lhe mandou roubar as jóias de uma pobre senhora? Ah, não caia nessa. A velha senhora tem um alarme, docinho. Ele nunca pediu, não é?  
- Não... ele nunca me disse isso. – Ela não sabia por que mentia.  
- Sabe bambina, - ele tomou um gole de uísque – não se iluda com James. Ele provavelmente já lhe fez juras de amor, mas não é bem assim. Quando tiver o que precisa, ele lhe abandona.  
- Ele já teve o que precisava.  
- Você diz o que, dinheiro? Sexo? Não, isso não é suficiente. Aquele dia... aquele dia em que eu fui vê-lo na pousada, ele me pediu as jóias e disse que aplicaria um grande golpe com você. E assim que vocês tivessem com o dinheiro, e tivessem longe, eles chamavam os tiras. Eu disse que não era justo com você. Nós discutimos e... bem, acho que você viu o resultado. Mas ele disse que seria fácil, porque você já tinha dado pra ele.  
- O que?  
- Vulgar, não é? Eu também achei. Ele não dá o devido valor as mulheres, Katherine.

Devagar, ele passou os dedos pelo rosto de Kate. Ela se afastou, em reflexo.

- Não tenha medo de mim, bambina. Eu posso cuidar de você.  
- Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim.  
- Ah, precisa sim, bambina... aquele cara... Não, ele não soube cuidar de você. Veja, você quase morreu! E aposto que a culpa foi dele. Se não foi ele quem bateu em você. Veja... eu posso te dar tudo o que precisa: segurança, conforto, luxos... tudo que uma garota precisa.  
- Eu não sou uma garota comum, Gian.  
- Ah como não, bambina? Já estive com garotas como você antes; fortes, decididas...belas.  
- Não há garotas exatamente como eu, Giancarlo.

Kate levantou da mesa, bruscamente. O vestido preto enroscou no salto do sapato, e ela pensou porque vestira tantas coisas inúteis. Ela bufou de raiva, e já ia saindo do solário quando Giancarlo lhe disse:

- Não tenha medo de mim, Katherine. Não tenha. E trate de aprender a andar com saltos e vestido, teremos um grande baile daqui duas semanas, e você é minha convidada de honra.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 **

Como um tufão, passou-se duas semanas. Parecia que o mundo estava girando demasiadamente rápido, e que os dias tinham a metade das horas, e as horas a metade dos minutos. Porém, mais rápido não significava menos doloroso, infelizmente; a dor física acometeu-lhe durante todos os quatorze dias que passaram, mas a dor na alma, esta sim era infinitamente maior e mais insuportável. Ele aprendeu, a duras penas, que não vê-la era mais que uma simples inquietude; era tortura medieval. Tanto tempo juntos fizeram com que seu metabolismo se acostumasse com ela; ele acordava quando sentia a falta de seu calor junto ao seu corpo, ia dormir somente depois de tê-la nos braços. Todo e qualquer momento ao lado dela eram uma plenitude de êxtase e felicidade, mesmo os menores e banais. Quase que, como ele mesmo tinha se dado conta, ele precisasse dela para viver. E agora ela estava longe, inatingível, na casa de Giancarlo.

Não fora por falta de tentativas. Depois de voltar para o hotel – que _generosamente_ Giancarlo cedeu para que Sawyer ficasse o tempo que bem entendesse – e ter ficado dois dias em pleno repouso devido aos analgésicos fortes que Ditto havia lhe dado, ele decidiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. O fato de Giancarlo ter-lhe dito que seus capangas estariam vigiando cada centímetro da propriedade não o assustou; ele tinha que tentar entrar lá, de qualquer maneira. De imediato, tentou a coisa mais óbvia: entrou sorrateiramente pelo portão dos fundos enquanto a empregada levava o lixo; depois, colocou um uniforme de faxineiro que estava na dispensa. Subiu com cuidado para o andar de cima, pela escada dos fundos, mas quando ia entrar no corredor principal, quatro homens o esperavam com cassetetes. Mais uma surra para a lista. Dois dias depois, recuperado o fôlego e a coragem, tentou algo mais audacioso: ligou para a mansão, falou com uma empregada e se passou por encanador. Disse a ela que o serviço já estava a caminho e para ela esperar no portão, para assim que ele chegasse, eles fossem abertos. A empregada, mesmo sem entender nada porque tinha a plena certeza que nenhum encanador fora chamado, atendeu ao pedido, pois poderia ter sido um chamado do próprio patrão. Dada a excentricidade de Giancarlo, e seu autoritarismo, ele bem que poderia ter chamado um encanador por conta própria em vez de chamar algum dos muitos empregados. Então, Sawyer entrou, depois de genialmente ter enganado um encanador e ter surrupiado suas roupas e seu furgão. Mas para seu infortúnio, os mesmos quatro capangas o reconheceram mesmo com o boné e os óculos escuros. E durante a semana, ele tentou, de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas lá estavam os capangas. No final, ele estava tão machucado quanto antes, e quase sem forças, que então desistiu. Não por completo, nem por vontade própria, mas porque simplesmente não podia mais.

Mas eis que, quando ele tinha desistido mesmo, e um pensamento de voltar a sua vida de antes lhe aflorara na mente, um jornal muda tudo. O jornal estava jogado em cima da mesa, despretensioso, e Sawyer o pegou por acaso. Passando os olhos rapidamente pelas páginas, uma notícia lhe chamou a atenção:

"_**ATLANTA TODAY:**_

O Magnata Giancarlo Mortatti dará nesta noite em sua luxuosa mansão, localizada no mais nobre bairro de nossa ilustre cidade, um baile de máscaras. O baile é em comemoração ao seu aniversário, o qual ele faz questão de não revelar quantos anos comemora. Celebridades e pessoas importantes foram convidadas, inclusive o prefeito. Giancarlo não quis comentar sobre o motivo porque este ano o baile será de máscaras, e não um baile normal como ele costuma fazer." 

Então ele daria um baile. Estava próximo do inverno, como ele pode esquecer? As luxuosas festas que ele adorava dar em seu aniversário; com muito champagne, caviar e comidas e bebidas caríssimas. Mas porque justo um baile de máscaras? Ele nunca havia feito isso antes. E a resposta veio em seguida: Kate. Ele com certeza vai querer desfilar por entre os salões da maldita mansão como sua nova pupila, mas ele tem amigos policiais, e Kate é a mais nova primeira página da parte policial. Como ele daria um baile e mostraria Kate se ela é uma fugitiva? Simples, máscaras.

Uma luz ascendeu em sua cabeça, e de repente, Sawyer tinha muita coisa para fazer.

As duas semanas também não tinham sido muito diferentes para Kate; por mais que ela tentasse dizer para si mesma que era melhor assim, que ela nunca mais o visse, algo dentro dela sangrava. Giancarlo estava em uma campanha ferrenha para que ela pensasse o pior possível sobre ele, contando podres, fazendo insinuações, dizendo coisas que ela sabia que não eram verdade. Por um momento ela se deixou levar; disse para si mesma que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade, que Sawyer era um crápula aproveitador e mentiroso. Parte disso até poderia mesmo ser verdade, mas ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquele crápula estava diferente. Verdade foi o que ela viu quando ele disse que a amava, nada mais do que isso. Se ele tivesse sido doce e gentil em meio aquela briga, dizendo eu te amo, ela não acreditaria, porque para ele assim como para ela aquele amor não era bem vindo. Ambos não gostavam de senti-lo, nem de admiti-lo para si, quanto mais para o outro. Ele dissera numa explosão de sentimentos e de uma forma tão profunda que não havia possibilidade de ser mentira. Por mais torto que ele fosse, ele a amava, e ela sabia disso.

Além das histórias sobre Sawyer, Giancarlo também fazia outras insinuações. Todo dia Kate acordava com uma monumental cesta de café da manhã com tanta comida que ela nunca comia nem um nono de tudo. A cobriu de presentes e jóias e quando ela recusava, ele simplesmente a ignorava. E quando não ignorava, a forçava delicadamente a aceitar cada presente com um belo sorriso no rosto. Qualquer mulher que visse o que Kate ganhou gostaria de estar no lugar dela, mas para ela era um suplício; ela nunca gostou de muito luxo e ostentação, e ficar trancada dentro daquela mansão, mesmo ela sendo enorme, a estava deixando sufocada. Ela não podia respirar um pouco mais profundamente sem ter dois empregados perguntando o que ela tinha, e não dava um passo sem que as arrumadeiras limpassem o chão que pisava. Ela se sentiu uma deusa, vangloriada e posta num pedestal, mas tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era ser mortal e ter Sawyer ao seu lado.

Passado às duas semanas que Giancarlo dissera para o baile, Kate estava praticamente irreconhecível. Seus cabelos, antes completamente cacheados, tinham voltas moldadas por escovas, um brilho estonteante e completamente sedoso. Seu rosto agora era coberto por uma camada de pó de arroz e ruge, batom e maquiagem preta nos olhos. As calças jeans e camisetas deram lugar a vestidos e tayers da Chanel, as sandálias e tênis foram trocados por sapatos de salto altíssimos, e ela exalava as fragrâncias da última moda em Paris. Por fora, era uma mulher luxuosa e extremamente sexy, mas por dentro ela clamava por ser Katherine Austen, a moleca que fugia dos policiais e nunca se preocupara com o número do seu manequim, quanto pesava ou mesmo em lavar os cabelos periodicamente. Mas ela sentia que se ela não fosse aquela Kate que Giancarlo queria que ela fosse, as coisas começariam a ficar complicadas.

Ela subiu para sua suíte depois do chá da tarde, no dia 4 de novembro de 1974, o aniversário de Giancarlo. O outono se tornava cada dia mais intenso, dando lugar ao inverno que não tardaria, mas aquele dia especialmente estava bastante ameno. Uma suave brisa batia do leste, abaixando um pouco a temperatura, mas o bastante para deixar o clima muito agradável. O sol estava tímido por detrás de algumas nuvens que cobriam o céu de Atlanta, mas tudo estava muito calmo e ameno. Kate entrou no quarto, e três empregadas a esperavam, em pé, como ases de paus. Ela olhou para cena aturdida, sem saber o que fazer.

- Senhorita Katherine, _senhore_ Mortatti mandou-nos ajuda-la com a toalete para o baile.  
- Vocês três só para me ajudarem a me arrumar?  
- Sim senhorina, foi o que o senhor Mortatti nos ordenou.  
- Eu não preciso de ninguém para me arrumar, já sou adulta o suficiente para me lavar e colocar um vestido idiota. – ela disse em tom de ironia, cansada daquela situação.  
- Mas o senhor Mortatti insiste, Senhorita Katherine.  
- Escute aqui – ela disse, apontando o dedo para a mulherzinha assustada que falava com ela – o seu patrão pode mandar vocês me servirem café na cama, limpar o chão que eu piso ou o que mais ele bem entender, mas eu não sou obrigada a aceitar isso feito uma cachorrinha ensinada! Eu mal consigo respirar nessa casa sem ter alguém no meu cangote perguntando se eu preciso de um lenço! Basta! Eu posso muito bem lavar minhas partes e colocar um bocado de pó branco na cara, _sozinha_. Entenderam?  
- Sim, Senhorita Katherine, mil desculpas, eu só estava cumprindo ordens.

A mulher olhou para ela, com lágrima nos olhos, sabendo certamente que seria punida por Giancarlo se falhasse no que ele tinha lhe ordenado. Tendo pena daquela pobre coitada que só estava cumprindo ordens, e das outras duas que também olhavam assustadas, ela resolveu concordar. Quando elas já saiam do quarto, Kate disse:

- Esperem... não vão agora. Eu... eu acho que não vou conseguir colocar esse vestido sozinha mesmo. E sem contar que vou me borrar toda com aquela coisa preta de passar nos olhos. Podem ficar.

Quando elas acabaram, Kate mal pode se reconhecer defronte o espelho. O cabelo fora todo puxado para trás, e preso em cascata, deixando seu rosto todo a mostra, a não ser por alguns cachos que foram deixados propositalmente para dar um toque a mais. Seus olhos estavam com uma grossa camada de maquiagem preta, seus lábios cobertos por um batom vermelho sangue. Suas unhas também foram pintadas, do mesmo vermelho dos lábios, suas sobrancelhas depiladas. Trazia no pescoço uma gargantilha que ela apostou ser de diamantes; eles eram quadrados, enormes, incrustados em platina, que faziam seis voltas. No pulso, um bracelete que acompanhava o modelo da gargantilha. O vestido era um ultraje aos olhos masculinos; tinha um decote farto, revelando parte dos seios bem delineados, e as costas nuas. Tão preto quanto o cabelo de Kate. E para o arremate, ele tinha uma fenda que ia até o meio da coxa, e sua máscara era vermelha e preta, cobrindo metade do rosto, deixando a mostra a boca sensual. 

Ela se sentiu uma prostituta.

Quando ela terminava de se arrumar, e passava um pouco de perfume na nuca, Giancarlo entrou no quarto, sem bater.

- Que _bella donna, Dio Santo!_ O vestido caiu muito bem em você, Katherine.  
- Costuma-se bater antes de entra no quarto de uma mulher, Giancarlo.  
- Vá benne, mia culpa, perdona-me. É que as empregadas saíram e achei que você já estivesse pronta, bambina, e pelo jeito está.  
- Estou, mas não queria estar. Estou me sentindo horrível nesse vestido.  
- Bobagem, bobagem! – ele se aproximou de Kate – Ele ficou... ficou..._estupendo, _cara mia. – ele colocou uma mão nas costas nuas de Kate, que teve um arrepio de medo – Ele ficou muito, muito melhor que eu esperava que fosse ficar.  
- Não, Giancarlo.  
- Não o que, bambina? Veja, - ele colocou a outra mão em sua cintura – eu não sou tão mal como você imagina. Por detrás desse máscara de gângster malvado, há um homem comum que ama, sente desejo. Eu não vou machucar você.  
- Você tem certeza, Giancarlo? Eu não acredito nisso. E acho, aliás, que você usa máscaras demais, muitas as quais ninguém vê, nem mesmo você. E eu não gosto de máscaras.

Ela tirou as mãos dele dela, e já ia saindo pela porta quando ele a deteve.

- Escute aqui, bambina – ele dizia com uma nota de fúria na voz – o que eu quero, eu consigo. Eu não gastei uma fortuna com você para nada. Você vai ser minha, custe o que custar.  
- Só que você esqueceu de um detalhe, Giancarlo: eu _não_ estou a venda, e não é todo esse luxo que vai me comprar. Eu não sou uma boneca de vitrine que você quer para si e vai lá e simplesmente compra. Você pode ser acostumado a comprar pessoas por onde passa, mas eu não faço parte da mercadoria exposta na banca. Esqueça.

Com um movimento brusco, ela se soltou dele, e bateu a porta com toda a força.

- Veremos bambina, veremos. - disse Giancarlo em sussurro, quando Kate saiu.

O salão principal da mansão parecia mais um formigueiro do que propriamente um salão; cada centímetro era disputado por pessoas em trajes elegantes e suntuosas máscaras, que variavam de uma simples tira de cetim cobrindo os olhos até as que cobriam todo o rosto, com inúmeras plumas e paetês. O espaço em si não perdia em luxo: do centro do teto pendia um enorme candelabro de cristal, que pertencera a uma baronesa espanhola do século XIX. A parede estava toda forrada de cetim bege, totalmente decorado. Disputando com os transeuntes, havia mesas enormes repletas dos mais saborosos aperitivos: camarões sete-barbas em molho rosè, torradas de pão italiano com caviar, patês de queijo cotage e gorgonzola, inúmeros tipos de pães e outros queijos, salames e vinhos sicilianos caríssimos, tudo regado a muito champanhe francês. Todo o lugar transpirava luxo e ostentação.

Vários garçons de fraque e máscara preta estavam espalhados pelas entradas do salão para recolher os casacos das madames que chegavam, e acompanha-las até o salão principal. Quando Kate começou a descer a escada, prontamente um destes rapazes subiu para ajudá-la a descer, mesmo ela sendo perfeitamente capaz de descer sozinha, apesar do longo vestido que usava. Quando ela terminou de descer as escadas, praticamente todos os olhares masculinos a devoraram; ela era o centro das atenções. Todos haviam escutado rumores sobre a nova pupila de Giancarlo, de sua exótica beleza, mas não esperavam tanto. Os lábios carnudos, os seios voluptuosos e as coxas torneadas instigaram a imaginação de cada homem daquele salão. Kate sentiu-se no meio de uma jaula de leões, pronta para ser devorada como um bife suculento. E no momento, era assim mesmo que ela era vista: um bom pedaço de carne ótimo para ser devorado.

Ela passou boa parte do tempo fugindo de investidas machistas e se escondendo nos cantos do salão. Ela queria sumir daquele lugar, ir para bem longe dali, e tirar de uma vez aquelas roupas escandalosas. Ela se sentia quase nua. Teve que aturar amargas duas horas de comprimentos e sorrisos falsos para os convidados que Giancarlo apresentava, e mais meia hora fugindo de um banqueiro da cidade que estava disposto a pagar-lhe dez mil para dormir com ele. Quando ela tentou fugir para seu quarto, alegando dor de cabeça a Giancarlo, ela viu um homem alto, usando uma capa preta que ia até os joelhos, com uma máscara branca igual à de Fantasma da Ópera; ela cobria apenas a metade direita do rosto. Kate sentiu seu coração pular quando o viu, mas não entendeu porque, pois o homem era moreno. Talvez fosse o andar ou mesmo os ombros que lhe chamaram a atenção. Racionalmente ela tinha certeza de que não era ele, não podia ser. Os capangas nunca o deixariam entrar. Mas por outro lado seu coração dizia que era ele, e que ela teria que ir atrás dele. Correu pelo salão, esbarrando nas pessoas, para não perdê-lo de vista, mas não adiantou. Ela o perdera e não conseguia achá-lo em parte alguma. Neste momento, a banda que estava no centro do salão, em um palco suntuoso, começou a tocar uma música lenta. Todos os casais começaram a dançar, lentamente, e ela ficou no meio deles, perdida, o procurando. Quando já ia desistindo, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e ela se virou bruscamente. Lá estava o cavaleiro de capa e máscara branca, dando-lhe a mão para uma dança.

Lá estava aquele par de olhos azuis impetuosos a lhe encarar da mesma forma sensual de sempre. Ela sorriu-lhe, e já ia falar algo quando ele tocou-lhe os lábios em sinal de silêncio. Ele passou o braço envolta de sua cintura, passando os dedos por suas costas nuas, a trazendo pra perto dele. O contato da pele a fez estremecer como da primeira vez que ele a tocou. O calor que vinha dele, aquele calor pungente e febril, passava para ela em corrente; ela quase jurou poder sentir sua pulsação. Pegando sua mão, ele a colocou em posição de dança, porém uma posição formal e retilínea, que era ao mesmo tempo próxima e distante. Ela não entendeu o porquê, mas quando ele a olhou nos olhos ela pode compreender; não podiam ser descobertos. Ele a guiava pelo salão, com passos leves de dançarino, ao som de Elvis. Ela sentia que eles nunca estiveram tão próximos como estavam naquela hora: uma das mãos entrelaçada, enquanto a outra ficava em contato com o corpo do outro. Era um toque tão sutil e doce, algo tão suave e sublime, que Kate fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a guiasse, mergulhando no momento. Eles esqueceram, por alguns instantes, que estavam no meio de tanta gente. Eram só eles ali, dançando, como dois amantes.

De repente, Kate sentiu que ele parou. Ela abriu os olhos, e ele olhava para os lados, preocupado. Rapidamente, ele a soltou, mas não sem antes lhe sussurrar no ouvido:

- Siga-me, de longe.

Ele desapareceu entre a multidão dançante, e ela quase não conseguiu acompanha-lo. Ele andava rápido, e ela não conseguia seguir seu ritmo com aquele salto enorme. Ela percebeu que alguém a seguia também, e era um dos homens de Giancarlo, então tentou correr mais do que podia. Saiu do salão, e seguiu apenas um vulto, e depois seguiu pelos corredores apenas vendo a sombra de sua capa. Quanto mais ela adentrava na casa, mais escuro ficava, e ela quase não conseguiu ver quando ele entrou em um corredor. Olhou para trás; eles pareciam ter sido despistados. Ela entrou em um corredor escuro, e ele não estava mais lá. Andava devagar, temendo ser vista ali. Aproximou-se de uma saída para outro corredor, e quando passava, foi lançada contra a parede com força.

Ele cobriu seus lábios com um beijo urgente e pecaminoso, que roubou-lhe o fôlego. Ele passava as mãos por sua coxa, por entre a fenda do vestido, num acesso de luxúria. Beijava-lhe o pescoço com quase fúria, mordendo e arranhando a garganta com a ponta dos dentes, ora sugando, ora lambendo. Ela teve que se controlar para pará-lo, e tentar conversar com ele.

- Sawyer, pare... nós... nós podemos ser vistos.  
- Não, não agora.

Ainda sem solta-la, ele tateou a parede em busca de uma maçaneta. Quando achou, abriu em um movimento rápido, pegou Kate no colo e entrou na sala. Depois, a colocou no chão e fechou a porta com uma cômoda que estava do lado, impedindo assim que alguém os interrompesse. Ele parou por um instante, ofegante pelo esforço, escorado na porta tentando respirar direito. Kate ficou a olhá-lo, com um misto de preocupação e alegria.

- Você é louco, Sawyer.  
- Ah, eu sei disso Freckles. Mas era nossa única chance. – ele se virou para fita-la – Você está... Por Deus Kate, você está incrível.  
- Não, eu estou parecendo uma prostituta barata com todo esse decote e fenda.  
- Não, não está. Mesmo com a roupa mais vulgar do mundo, você ainda vai parecer uma menininha linda.

Ela sorriu, enrubescendo. Ela virou e olhou ao seu redor; era uma sala estranha, escura, com um sofá e uma lareira. A lareira estava estranhamente acesa.

- Você está bem, Freckles?  
- Me sentindo a rainha da Inglaterra, ultimamente. Resumindo: não muito bem.  
- Ele tentou algo com você?  
- Quem? Giancarlo? – ela olhou para ele com uma pitada de medo – Não. Ele só foi muito gentil, mas não tentou nada comigo.  
- Você tem certeza, Kate?  
- Tenho, lógico.

Ele se aproximou dela, tocando de leve os ombros. Era estranho ter sido tocada no mesmo lugar há algum tempo atrás e ter sentido algo tão completamente diferente. Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, um gesto que ele adorava fazer, pois assim ele podia olhá-la nos olhos sem que ela desviasse. Era como se ele pudesse ver a alma dela através dos olhos.

- Olhe Freckles, eu quero que você seja sincera, ok?  
- Em relação a que?  
- Em relação a mim e você.  
- Como assim?  
- Se você sente algo por mim, por menos que seja, eu quero que você fuja comigo. Mas somente se você, realmente, sente algo. Eu sei que é muito melhor ficar aqui, onde você está protegida, com conforto... Céus, o que eu estou falando. Esqueça Kate, são só bobagens.

Ele largou o rosto dela e virou-se de costas.

Ela o abraçou forte, tão forte que ele mal acreditou ser possível. Ela se segurava a ele como alguém que se segura a própria vida, tão forte e decididamente a não perdê-lo mais que ele quase não pode acreditar. Ele virou-se, e começou a beijá-la com ternura e sede ao mesmo tempo. Não era um beijo urgente mais, porém era um beijo forte, profundo. As línguas se encostavam em um ritual de quase dança, uma dança sensual. Ele foi beijando-a, descendo do pescoço ao colo perfeito. Devagar, tirou as alças do vestido, revelando os seios já rijos. Ele beijou de leve os mamilos, com delicadeza, sugando devagar e arrancando suspiros profundos de Kate. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, num gesto inesperado, tirando o vestido com cuidado, e beijando cada parte da pele dela que era desnudada. Quando o vestido estava no chão, ele pôs as mãos em seu quadril e ficou por alguns segundos olhando para seu ventre. Encostou seu rosto em sua barriga, tentando inutilmente sentir seu filho que lá estava. Beijou-lhe a barriga, e Kate afundou os dedos no meio dos seus cabelos estranhamente morenos. Ela sorriu, divertida, pois sentiu que eles estavam úmidos, provavelmente de alguma tinta que ele passara no objetivo de se disfarçar. Ele desceu as mãos pelo seu quadril, ainda beijando sua pele quente, e enfiou os dedos por debaixo dos lados da calcinha; enrolou o pequeno pedaço de pano nos dedos e foi tirando a calcinha devagar, passando a língua pela virilha e a parte interna da coxa. Quando terminou de tirar, ainda ficou alguns instantes a fitar seu corpo perfeito, tão alvo e de pele tão macia. Kate ajoelhou-se diante dele, olhando-o nos olhos e vagarosamente tirando o fraque que ele usava. A retirada da roupa não foi rápida; eles deliciaram cada momento da expectativa, exploraram cada sensação do contato da pele, do beijo sutil. Quando finalmente estavam ambos nus, Sawyer a deitou no tapete persa que cobria quase toda a sala. Novamente, beijou-lhe os seios, sugando agora com mais força e paixão. Tudo era feito com calma e suavidade; eles não tinham mais pressa. Era diferente das outras vezes, era mais, muito mais que antes. Antes eles simplesmente se deixavam levar pela luxúria e o desejo, agora eles eram movidos pelo amor. Cada toque e cada sensação eram frutos do imenso amor que agora eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Ele desceu a mão para entre as pernas de Kate, massageando de leve sua parte mais quente, úmida e profunda. Ela já estava pronta, pulsante e molhada, e ele continuou a massagear, com movimentos profundos e fortes, arrancado gemidos de Kate. Beijou seus lábios novamente, agora com mais paixão e volúpia, e quando achou que não podia mais suportar o contato de sua pele nua com a dela, o calor que emanava dela, a penetrou, primeiro forte, depois mais suave e com cadência. Eles tinham um movimento harmônico, um arquear de quadril quase simultâneo a cada estocada, que pareciam bailarinos dançando uma dança tântrica. Ele passou as mãos pela barriga e foi subindo, até colocar seus braços para trás. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, e acelerou o movimento à medida que não podia suportar mais. Eles não perdiam o contato visual, cada um vendo no outro a expressão de puro deleite, os gemidos cada vez mais altos e mais profundos, até que ele se derramou todo dentro dela, numa profusão de paixão, serenidade e amor.

Eles ficaram algum tempo sem dizer palavra alguma, ainda tentando entender tudo o que acontecera. Kate estava deitada no peito de Sawyer, e eles eram banhados apenas pela luz e o calor que vinha da lareira. Ela ficava passando a ponta dos dedos por seu peito forte e liso, e ele enrolava com os dedos seus cachos já desfeitos. Quando estavam serenos, ele beijou seus lábios novamente, e toda a dança de repetiu, várias e várias vezes, cada vez mais intensa que a outra.

Acabaram adormecendo. Tempo depois, ouviram um barulho alto vindo da porta. 

- Abram já essa maldita porta! Abram!

Sawyer acordou Kate, e eles levantaram num pulo. Podiam ouvir um barulho alto vindo da porta, que estava sendo arrombada. Kate se cobriu com a capa de Sawyer, e ele rapidamente vestiu as calças. A cômoda não mais parecia agüentar a tamanha força investida contra a porta, e logo caiu para frente. A porta foi escancarada, e lá estavam Giancarlo, sete capangas, e a coisa mais aterrorizante que Kate poderia ver: a polícia.

- Dê-me a garota, James.  
- Nunca Giancarlo, nunca! – ele gritava, em fúria.  
- Então eu vou ter que ir aí, e não vai ser agradável. Se ela vier por bem, eu mando a polícia embora e fica tudo ok. Mas se ela resistir, ela vai direto para a cadeia.  
- Só por cima do meu cadáver Giancarlo, só!

Kate estava ao seu lado, E Sawyer a protegia com os braços. Os policiais entraram em quatro, e se posicionaram diante deles, com as armas apontadas para eles. Eles não tinham escapatória. Sawyer viu que Giancarlo também trazia uma arma consigo, e seus capangas também. Ele teria que tentar negociar. Mas Kate fez um movimento brusco, e um dos policiais se assustou, mirando a arma calibre 38 direto em seu ventre.

- Não!! Ela está... – ouviu-se o tiro zunindo, e o som oco da bala atingindo a carne – grá..vida.

Sawyer caiu no chão, desacordado. Os policiais agarraram Kate pelos braços, e ela lutou feito uma leoa, chutando e socando, tentando se desvencilhar, mas eles eram muitos. Ela deu um soco em um deles e conseguiu se abaixar para tocar Sawyer.

- Sawyer, não, não! Sawyer, me escuta! Não morra, não morra. Eu te amo, por favor!

Mas ela foi agarrada novamente por um dos policiais, e levada para o camburão. 

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA FASE**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 **

Era sempre do mesmo jeito.

Como um filme de terror, as cenas passavam diante dos seus olhos como cenas em um cinema pérfido e sádico, reprisando as partes mais doloridas a cada vez que ela fechava os olhos. Podia sentir seu coração explodir em dor e agonia ao lembrar-se da cena; Sawyer jogando-se na frente dela, levando um tiro, e caindo no chão, mas não sem antes dizer que ela estava grávida. Depois os tiras, a prisão, o inferno. Inferno sim, era onde ela estava agora, e onde ela parecia que nunca mais iria abandonar. 

Parecia uma década, mas eram apenas dois meses que ela fora presa. Ela estava na Atlanta Federal Penitentiary, sob custódia especial porque o presídio não abrigava mulheres, mas como era a prisão mais perto e Kate era uma fugitiva do FBI, ela foi presa lá. Em uma cela especial da ala noroeste, ela havia passado sessenta dias, praticamente todos em claro. A cela consistia em um catre minúsculo e imundo, com algo que era uma pretensão ridícula de um colchão, mas que agora parecia um pedaço de pano maltrapilho; uma privada quebrada e uma torneira, que não funcionava. O único luxo da cela era um pedaço de espelho, que Kate achara embaixo do colchão, e que agora ela colocava no apoio da janela para se ver.

Os sinais da prisão eram facilmente visíveis em Kate. Sua pele, antes com um leve bronzeado, estava extremamente pálida e ressequida. Seus olhos eram fundos, com imensas olheiras em volta. Os ossos dos ombros estavam quase à mostra devido a exagerada magreza que ela se encontrava. Ela já tentara, inúmeras vezes, dizer para si mesma que ela deveria comer mais pelo bebê, mas a comida da prisão era simplesmente detestável. Uma gororoba bege em um dia, verde no outro, e era só. Talvez quem sabe, se ela informasse a alguém que estava grávida, ela recebesse uma atenção especial.

Mas ela não queria.

Era algo que ela negava a si própria, mas ela não queria admitir que estivesse grávida. Conceber a idéia de estar carregando uma vida dentro de si, que iria depender dela, viver por causa dela, e que provavelmente nasceria naquele antro imundo de violência e podridão, a deixava em pânico. Ela não tinha a menor noção de como era cuidar de um bebê, amamentar, e todas essas coisas. Ela não tinha a menor noção de nada. Sempre, por todo tempo que ela lembrava de sua vida, a única pessoa que dependia dela era ela mesma. Sempre fora independente, auto-suficiente, sempre sabendo o que fazer quando estava com problemas, mas aquele era um problema de proporções impensáveis.

E estava crescendo dentro dela.

O inverno ainda castigava Atlanta; tinha sido um especialmente rigoroso neste ano. A prisão tinha uma espécie de aquecimento interno, mas não era muito eficiente. Kate estava deitada no catre, olhando, de uma maneira penetrante, para o teto, coberta com uma manta que a prisão, _gentilmente_, cedeu para que ela se cobrisse. Ela olhava para uma mancha estranha e amarronzada no teto; a macha consistia de vários respingos menores e em uma central, maior e mais intensa. Como um ritual hipotético ela tentava contar, em vão, as manchas, numa tentativa de passar o tempo por demais ocioso que ela tinha. Como a prisão não era feminina, não havia companheiras de cela, portanto ninguém com quem conversar. Também não havia atividades recreativas, como exercícios ou banho de sol. O máximo que lhe era permitido era de passear acompanhada por um policial armado pelo pátio descoberto, quando não estava nevando. E naquele dia em especial, estava. Ela ainda fitava a mancha no teto, intrigada com o que poderia ser, quando um policial chegou perto de sua cela e a viu olhando para a mancha, dizendo:

- Foi o Bill. – Kate virou para o policial, intrigada com o que ele disse.  
- Como disse?  
- Foi o Bill. – Ele repetiu, em um tom exasperado. Apontando para o teto, ele continuou – Cara legal, o Bill. Foi uma pena.  
- Acho que não estou entendendo.  
- Você não tava olhando para o teto com cara de cachorro que assiste televisão?  
- Er... acho que sim...  
- Então. Estou explicando, oras.  
- Creio que continuo sem entender.

O policial se aproximou das grades e apontou novamente para a mancha no teto.

- Faz um ano, eu acho. George, meu substituto no turno da noite, veio atender um chamado do Bill, que ficava aqui nessa cela. Ele era meio pirado da cabeça, sabe? Ninguém queria ficar com ele, então ele ficava sozinho. Pois então, George veio ver o que ele queria e ele estava deitado no chão, tendo uma convulsão e espumando pela boca. George abriu correndo a cela e tentou ajuda-lo, mas nisso Bill deu um soco no George, um baita soco, e ele foi parar no chão. Bill pegou sua arma e...  
- Como que o Bill deu um soco no George se tava tendo uma convulsão?  
- Você não assiste Tv, boneca? Aqueles filmes que passam domingo à tarde? Bill encheu a boca com esse negócio de tomar para o estômago. Quem dera, ele trabalhava na farmácia que funciona aqui dentro. Então, como eu estava dizendo _antes de você interromper, _Bill pegou a arma de George porque tava fingindo ter uma convulsão. George tentou acalma-lo e convencer que não ia adiantar ele fugir, que ele logo ia ser pego e tudo mais... e Bill virou para ele, com os olhos esbugalhados de um maldito louco de hospício, e disse – o policial fez uma voz teatral - 'Quem disse que eu quero fugir seu policial de merda?' e colocou a arma na boca e bang! Atirou. Levamos dois meses para tirar os restos dele da cela. A mancha aí no teto nunca saiu, infelizmente.  
- Oh...  
- Vem cá... você nunca... escutou algo estranho aqui?  
- Algo estranho?  
- É, você sabe como é... correntes se arrastando, sussurros, uivos, um frio na espinha de repente... nada?

Kate olhou para o policial com uma cara inquisitiva, e o policial rechonchudo fez um gesto com as mãos e a boca, algo como uma criança que imita um fantasma.

- Você quer dizer assombrações? Como se o espírito do Bill ainda estivesse aqui?  
- Não é _como se estivesse_... ele está, acredite! Você acha que é a toa ter uma cela só para você, boneca? Não. Os presos fizeram uma rebelião porque não queriam ficar nessa ala! Pode acreditar? Diziam que o Bill vinha assustá-los à noite. Eu mesmo já ouvi coisas horríveis aqui.

Agora ela podia compreender. No início, também achou estranho uma penitenciária masculina ter uma ala vazia, ainda numa cidade como Atlanta. Mesmo a história do policial lhe parecer estapafúrdia e mais uma desculpa dos presos do que qualquer outra coisa, ela agradeceu não ter de ficar na solitária ou coisa pior. Tentando entrar na história do homenzinho balofo e com aspecto simpático que lhe falava, Kate lhe disse:

- Pra dizer a verdade... como é mesmo o seu nome?  
- Jack. Meu nome é Jack.  
- Pra dizer a verdade, _Jack,_ eu já senti coisas estranhas aqui. Sabe quando você deita na cama e sente que tem algo ali do seu lado?  
- Sim, sim! Como alguém respirando no seu cangote?  
- Exatamente! Então, outra noite eu senti uma baforada fria no pescoço e acordei assustada. Puxa, agora tudo ficou mais claro! Era o Bill, com certeza.  
- Não estou lhe dizendo? Essa cela é assombrada. Aliás, toda a ala é, escute o que eu estou lhe dizendo.  
- Oh, eu acredito _piamente_ no que você está me dizendo, Jack.

Quase que oportunamente, o estômago de Kate começou a roncar. Ela pôs a mão na barriga, e fez uma cara exagerada de dor e fome. Com um olhar pidão de cachorro vira-lata, olhou para Jack, que entendeu a situação.

- Hey boneca, eu sei. A comida daqui é um lixo. Vamos, tome meu sanduíche de pasta de amendoim. Minha Jannie faz o melhor sanduíche de pasta de amendoim da região, você vai gostar.  
- Oh... eu deveria?  
- Você está vendo o superintendente por perto? Eu não. Ora vamos, você não é um maldito urso no zoológico que não se pode alimentar.

Relutante, Kate levantou do catre e pegou o sanduíche que Jack tirou de uma bolsinha improvisada que trazia a tiracolo. Em menos de quatro mordidas, ela devorou o sanduíche. Mesmo sabendo que não era a refeição mais nutritiva para um bebê, ela comeu com satisfação e vontade.  
- Obrigada, Jack.  
- Ah, não há de que, pequena.- ele a olhou novamente, e disse finalmente- Você... fez mesmo o que estão dizendo que fez?  
- Depende. O que estão dizendo?  
- Assassinato, estelionato, seqüestro, latrocínio...  
- Seqüestro? Deus, de onde eles tiraram isso? Latrocínio?  
- É o que está no jornal, criança. Quer dizer que tirando esses que você disse...  
- Sim.  
- Não parece.  
- As aparências enganam, Jack.

O policial olhou com pesar, e saiu.

O pequeno vestígio de um sorriso que apareceu em Kate na conversa com o policial se desmanchou quando ela voltou para a realidade. Ela estava atrás das grades, grávida, e provavelmente passaria o resto da sua vida ali. E ainda tinha Sawyer. Ela evitava ao máximo não pensar nele, não pensar na cena horrível que ela vira, mas era impossível. Todo aquele sangue espalhado, ele desfalecido no chão, inerte... O tiro tinha sido no abdômen, com certeza. Sem pronto atendimento, ele morreria, com toda certeza. Visto que ele estava na casa de Giancarlo, o canalha nunca moveria um dedo para salva-lo. O mero pensamento de estar sozinha no mundo fez-lhe correrem grossas lágrimas pelo rosto. Antes, o mundo era Katherine Austen e sua fuga pelo mundo. Agora, ela estava presa, e seu mundo dependia mais do que simplesmente sua liberdade. Ela sabia, bem no fundo, que mesmo que ela saísse dali, nunca mais seria a mesma, porque antes ela era incompleta, mas não sabia disso. Agora, ela tinha achado aquilo que a completava por inteiro, que a fazia se sentir alguém, e ela nunca mais teria isso. Ela nunca mais teria Sawyer.

Algum tempo depois, ela percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Era Jack.

- Você tem visita, pequena.  
- Visita? – seu coração deu um pulo de alegria de repente – Deus, quem?  
- Giancarlo Mortatti. Você anda importante, em mocinha?

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto instantaneamente, dando lugar a uma expressão de medo e asco. O que ele, logo _ele,_ tinha vindo fazer aqui afinal?

- Eu não vou, Jack. Diga a ele que eu estava dormindo, ou arranje qualquer outra desculpa.  
- Desculpe boneca, mas você vai vir sim.

Jack abriu a cela e algemou Kate, com as mãos nas costas.

- Jack, o que custa a você dize-lo que eu estava dormindo?  
- Oh boneca, você não faz idéia do quanto custa. Agora vamos andando.

Jack empurrou Kate pelo corredor da ala noroeste, com um pouco de brutalidade e impaciência. Ela não compreendeu o porquê da súbita hostilidade com ela, mas resolveu que não gostaria de descobrir. No caminho, ela percebeu que ele estava extremamente tenso e arisco, e não disse nenhuma palavra da cela até a sala reservada. Ao entrar na sala, Giancarlo estava sentado do outro lado de uma mesa mediana, no meio do recinto que além da mesa, só continha uma janela e outra cadeira. Ela não sabia como, mas parecia que o lugar estava todo envolto com a aura de prepotência e poder abusivo de Giancarlo. Ela se sentiu como se fosse pressionada contra o chão, por algo opressivo e pesado, como se ele pudesse fazê-la sentir desse jeito apenas estando presente. Giancarlo imprimia uma sensação de poder magnânimo quase palpável, como se ele fosse uma espécie de deus egípcio que deveria ser cultuado. Kate sentiu uma forte ânsia subir pela garganta.

- Mas se não é minha bambina preferida! Sente-se Katherine, temos muito a conversar.  
- Eu não tenho nada a conversar com você, seu cretino.  
- Não seja tão grosseira. Você _sabe_ que quer conversar comigo, só não quer admitir pra você mesma. Sente-se, eu não mordo.  
- Estou muito bem de pé. Fale logo o que quer e vá embora de uma vez.  
- Oh bambina, não seja tão rude. Eu venho aqui para salvar sua vida e você vem com hostilidades? Nunca lhe ensinaram que não se morde a mão que lhe alimenta?  
- Salvar minha vida? – ela disse em tom de sarcasmo.  
- Sim. Você não acha que eu seja capaz?  
- Não.  
- Nunca duvide de Giancarlo Mortatti minha pequena, você pode cometer um erro terrível.  
- Acreditar em você é que seria um erro terrível.

Ele adorava quando ela ficava brava.

- Jack, faça nossa pequena sentar, por favor.

O policial atendeu prontamente, pegando Kate pelo braço e a fazendo sentar.

- Pronto, assim está melhor. Tem passado bem, bambina?  
- Maravilhosamente bem. Trancada numa cela, com uma comida horrível, sem aquecimento... não poderia estar melhor.  
- Se você não tivesse aberto suas lindas pernas praquele canalha, quem sabe você ainda estaria em uma cama macia e quentinha, ahn?  
- Você ta querendo dizer que eu estou presa só porque não quis _abrir as minhas pernas _pra você?  
- Absolutamente não, bambina. Esse é só um dos inúmeros motivos. Sabe? Ainda se vai presa por assassinato hoje em dia.  
- Não me diga.  
- Sim. E as pessoas que me desagradam ainda são punidas de acordo.  
- Então você é algum tipo de juiz da sociedade?  
- Não minha querida, eu diria que eu sou mais como um deus.

Ela o olhou profundamente nos olhos, tentando ver se aquilo era algum tipo de força de expressão, mas sua posição austera, com a cabeça para cima, demonstrava que ele estava, realmente, sendo literal. Ele achava de verdade que era algum tipo de deus sob a face da Terra, e que todos os mortais lhe deviam obediência simplesmente porque ele o quer assim. Dinheiro e influência não faziam de ninguém um deus, mas ele tinha mais. Ele exalava intimidação por todos os poros, como um aviso de que ele era um predador mortífero. Ou as pessoas o temiam e por isso o obedeciam, ou elas eram tiradas do seu caminho. Kate decidiu que não seria nenhum dos dois.

- Pare com esse discurso mefistofélico e diga logo ao que você veio, Giancarlo.  
- Mefistofélico? Ora mais que honra! Mas enfim, eu vim lhe propor um acordo.  
- Acordo? – ela disse, levantando a sobrancelha esquerda, em descrença e desafio.  
- Sim bambina, um acordo.  
- Eu não estou interessada em nenhum tipo de acordo com você.  
- Ouça primeiro, recuse depois. – Kate já ia abrir a boca para protestar, quando Giancarlo levantou a mão em sinal para que ela se calasse – Espere, escute e então decida.  
- Diga de uma vez.  
- É simples: você aceita casar comigo e eu te tiro daqui. Até registro esse bastardinho que você ta esperando. Já pensou, ele vai ter nome, família... não vai ser filho de uma presidiária e de um pai morto.  
- MORTO?  
- Oh, eu não lhe disse? Como pude me esquecer, que gafe a minha... Ele deve ter sido enterrado como indigente logo depois que você foi presa. Eu nem tive que gastar meu tempo com o despache.  
- Do que você está falando seu cretino? – Ela levantou furiosa da cadeira, aos berros.- O que você quer dizer com isso??  
- Exatamente isso que você entendeu: James está morto e a sete palmos do chão.  
- Não, você está mentindo seu desgraçado! Pare de mentir! – ela saltou no pescoço dele, mas Jack a deteve. – Me larga, me larga! Eu quero matar esse filho da puta agora! Ele não morreu, ele não pode ter morrido!  
- Tiros matam minha criança, mais do que você imagina. – ele ainda estava sentado na cadeira, insuportavelmente plácido e sorridente. – Se ele não tivesse inventado de pular na sua frente, quem sabe... ele não tinha morrido mais tarde, de uma forma mais digna.  
- Cale a boca, cale essa sua boca imunda Giancarlo! Eu nunca vou casar com você, eu nunca vou tocar em você, nem que pra isso eu tenha que morrer! Nunca! Seu desgraçado filho de uma puta você o matou, você o matou!

Kate estava aos prantos, totalmente histérica, se debatendo, enquanto era contida por Jack. Ele a segurava pelos braços e quase não conseguia segura-la tamanha era sua força. Ela tentava de todas as maneiras de desvencilhar dele, mas não conseguiu.

- Segure-a para mim, Jack.

Giancarlo levantou-se e foi na direção de Kate. Com uma força brutal, ele deu um soco na boca de seu estômago, retirando-lhe todo o ar dos pulmões. Ela foi ao chão, quase inconsciente, e Giancarlo a chutou com violência no ventre. Retirando forças do fundo de seu ser, Kate sussurrou em meio a dor:

- Pare, por favor... meu filho... Jack me ajude! Faça-o parar Jack, faça-o parar!

Mas tudo que ele fez foi observar. Giancarlo olhou para ele, ameaçadoramente, e ele entendeu o recado.

- Mova um dedo Jack, e Jannie vai gostar de saber algumas coisinhas ao seu respeito.  
- Sim senhor.

Giancarlo desferiu mais dois golpes no corpo quase inerte de Kate no chão, e depois se abaixou perto de seu rosto, agarrando seus cabelos e lhe falando ao ouvido:

- Escute bem sua piranha, ninguém chama _mia madre _de puttana, ouviu bem? E ninguém rejeita Giancarlo Mortatti, ninguém sequer ousa recusar-me! Você vai amargar até o último segundo de sua vida por não ter aceitado, me ouviu? Ou você acha que uma cela sozinha e sanduíches eram mera cordialidade de um policial provinciano? Jack trabalha pra mim sua puttana. Todos nessa cidade ou trabalham para mim, ou me devem favor. Você vai ser condenada à cadeira elétrica e seu bastardo vai ser jogado numa lixeira feito dejeto imprestável. Você está acabada Katherine, completa e mortalmente acabada.

Kate foi deixada no chão da sala por horas, inconsciente e sangrando muito. Quando um policial a encontrou, foi imediatamente removida para o ambulatório da prisão, onde ficou dias desacordada. Assim que ela acordou, ela foi transferida para a Penitenciária Federal de Memphis, uma prisão feminina, onde não existiria cela especial nem ninguém que a protegesse.

E agora ela não tinha nem mais a seu filho, que ela perdera dias depois de ser espancada.

E sua vida agora, era um inferno eterno.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 - Ghost of You  
**

_Memphis, 24 de Janeiro de 1975._

- Acorda piranha!

Ela pulou em sobre salto do banco dianteiro do ônibus devido ao grito agudo que lhe atingira os ouvidos. Abriu os olhos devagar, com uma dor de cabeça insistente e sensibilidade excessiva a luz, para mirar uma mulher rechonchuda, com cabelos loiros que mais pareciam arame farpado esticado, um nariz que remetia as histórias infantis e suas bruxas malvadas e dois olhos azul-esverdeados, contornados por uma camada generosa de maquilagem. A mulher vestia um uniforme laranja e trazia na lapela um crachá que dizia Josephine Skitrovezki.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra perder, meu bem! Então levante esse traseiro imundo da cadeira e entre na fila já antes que eu lhe dê uns bons tabefes!

Kate levantou-se com dificuldade do banco que estava sentada e entrou numa fila de mulheres que fora feita no corredor central do ônibus. Em seguida, a mulher chamada Josephine chamou mais duas outras mulheres, igualmente horrendas e enormes, que traziam correntes. Cada mulher ia algemando os pés das mulheres na fila e em seguida algemava cada uma entre si, em uma corrente humana. Kate foi a última a ser algemada e acorrentada as outras, por isso recebeu mais vigilância de Josephine. Em um ritual idêntico, elas também foram algemadas pelas mãos e acorrentadas entre si. Se elas não estivessem vestidas em um macacão cinza e dentro de um ônibus, a cena poderia ser perfeitamente a de uma senzala colonial ou um campo de concentração nazista.

Fazia exatamente uma semana que Kate tinha saído da enfermaria e sua transferência fora articulada para a Penitenciária Federal de Memphis. Tudo passara rápido demais para que sua mente entorpecida pela catástrofe pudesse assimilar com clareza. Para ela, um ou dois dias tinham passado entre acordar numa cama sentindo dores terríveis e a viagem de avião de Atlanta para Memphis acompanhada de policiais federais e agentes do FBI. No fundo de sua confusa memória, ela tinha registrado que Giancarlo estava no avião e conversava amigavelmente com um agente do FBI uniformizado, mas ela pensou ser apenas um devaneio seu. Depois de descer do avião, ela fora levada para um lugar que ela não sabia bem qual era, e como num passe de mágica ela acordara naquele ônibus estranho vestindo uma roupa que não lhe pertencia. Ou pertencia?

As presas foram levadas em fila indiana por um corredor gigantesco, fechado por uma grade de aproximadamente três metros, e cercado por guardas armados até os dentes. No final do corredor, havia uma sala branca com azulejos até o teto e uma fileira imensa de chuveiros. As mulheres foram prostradas lá, ainda em fila, e aguardaram a entrada de Josephine e suas companheiras. Quando tudo estava pronto, a porta da sala foi fechada e trancada, e uma mulher negra de braços musculosos ficou de prontidão após apertar um botão. A outra mulher, uma morena igualmente truculenta, tirou as algemas das presas e ao terminar o trabalho colocou-se ao lado de Josephine, que tinha um sorriso ameaçador e sádico nos lábios.

- Bem suas piranhas, essa é a parte que eu mais gosto. Tirem todas as roupas e as coloquem em frente a mim, sem fazer nenhum barulho, entendido?  
- Entendido Senhorita Josephine! – as mulheres disseram em coro, menos Kate.  
- Entendido 177? – era o número que Kate trazia no uniforme. Ela nada disse. Com isso, Josephine aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um soco na boca. – Eu disse "entendido" 177! Quando eu disser "entendido" você responde "sim senhorita Josephine", ouviu? – Kate, ainda atordoada, fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então diga sua imbecil!  
- Entendido Senhorita Josephine!  
- Ótimo, é assim que eu gosto.

As presas, que eram aproximadamente quinze, começaram a se despir sem pudor algum, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Kate ainda ficou algum tempo atônita com a situação que se encontrava, mas temendo uma represália ainda mais dura, ela começou a se despir também. Josephine e a mulher ao seu lado não tiravam os olhos dela; a cada gesto que ela fazia, cada botão do uniforme que ela desabotoava, era um sorriso malicioso que as mulheres davam. Ela começou a se sentir suja e enjoada com aquilo tudo, mas mesmo assim continuou. Parecia que as outras presas era ignoradas pelo par de ogras a sua frente; havia sim mulheres apresentáveis, que pareciam ainda ter um corpo bem conservado, mas ela era a única com uma beleza acima do normal. Ao tirar completamente o macacão, Kate ouviu sussurros discretos e assobios nem tão discretos assim. Ela estava completamente nua por debaixo do uniforme, e agora estava lá, no meio daqueles seres nojentos a lhe violarem com os olhos e o pensamento. Não pode conter uma forte ânsia que lhe subiu pela garganta.

Quando todas as presas já tinham se despido e colocado seus uniformes no lugar mandado, a mulher que estava ao lado de Josephine trouxe uma maca enferrujada com dois pedaços de metal achatado nas pontas. Kate quase reconheceu o objeto de metal estranho, mas a idéia não lhe veio totalmente até que a primeira presa foi forçada a deitar na maca, e colocar as penas em um ângulo quase reto apoiadas no objeto de metal._Uma maca feita para o parto,_ pensou Kate. E que ela não usaria para esse propósito nunca mais.

Para sem completo horror, ela pode ver o que Josephine fazia com as mulheres que deitavam na maca. Nuas e com as pernas abertas, Josephine enfiava as mãos pela abertura vaginal seu qualquer alarde e cuidado, procurando drogas ou objetos proibidos. A mesma coisa era feita com o ânus. As mulheres urravam de dor. Kate notou que Josephine não utilizava nenhum material de esterilização ou cuidado médico, e que não lavava as mãos entre uma presa e outra.

E Kate era a última da fila.

Depois de passado o momento grotesco de violação de seu corpo, ela foi levada para um chuveiro. A água estava extremamente gelada e não tinha força alguma; o jato eram apenas filetes de água congelante. Tremendo muito ela esfregou-se com um sabão fedendo a soda, que castigou sua pele muito delicada e ressequiu seus longos cabelos cacheados. Ainda molhada ela foi obrigada a se vestir do jeito que estava, e o ritual de acorrentamento foi feito novamente. Kate desta vez não foi algemada com as outras, sendo deixada para trás. Ela não compreendeu o porquê e se sentiu até animada com a situação. Só que cedo demais.

As três mulheres que estavam no recinto se aproximavam dela com um olhar predador. Como leoas que atacam um animal, elas avançaram para Kate com garras e dedos, a tocando e violando por toda a parte. Kate começou a gritar de pavor e implorar que as mulheres saíssem de cima dela, mas foi em vão.

- Isso sua putinha de merda, grite, grite bem alto! Ninguém vai vir te socorrer, porque quem está aqui é Josephine Skitrovezki. Vamos, se debata! Isso me deixa excitada, oh isso me deixa muito excitada! – Ela desferiu um soco na boca de Kate e com um sadismo indescritível, lambeu o sangue de seus lábios. – Oh, quente e amargo! É como licor! Como licor!

O uniforme dela foi rasgado em pedaços. No final de tudo, ela foi deixada no chão, nua e sangrando muito. Mas era por dentro que ela sangrava mais, era bem em seu íntimo que ela se sentia esvair em sangue, porque era como se sua alma tivesse sido arrancada do corpo a força e ali só estivesse um corpo vazio e oco. Ela não tentou gritar, ela nem sequer tentou se levantar, porque juntamente com sua alma, as mulheres lhe arrancaram a dignidade e vontade de viver, a vontade irracional de sobrevivência que qualquer ser humano possui. Mas ela não mais se sentia humana, ela se sentia uma coisa que foi usada e jogada fora. Ela não ia mais tentar, ela não ia mais lutar, ela não ia mais viver. Ia só existir e esperar que Deus lhe tivesse misericórdia e acabasse com sua vida depressa para que ela finalmente pudesse dormir em paz, porque agora ela não tinha motivo nenhum de permanecer entre os vivos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas depois, ela acordou em um lugar escuro e quente. Seu olho esquerdo abria só um pouco devido ao inchaço causado pelos golpes que levou. Sentiu seu lábio inchado e cortado e era como se todos os ossos de seu corpo tivessem sido esmigalhados, mas para sua sorte ela não sofrera nenhuma fratura, se é que isso pode ser chamado de sorte. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram a escuridão, ela pode notar que o local não era de tudo obscuro; um pequeno filete de luz entrava por uma minúscula janela. Com essa penumbra, ela pode ver onde estava; um lugar com quatro catres, dispostos aos pares como beliches, uma pia e uma privada ao fundo do cubículo e uma cadeira no outro canto. Ela estava deitada num catre mais baixo e do lado esquerdo. Ao se levantar, viu que estava numa cela. A vista do lugar era impressionante: ela conseguia ver dois andares para cima repletos de cela e mais um abaixo dela, também com celas. O prédio continha quatro andares e as celas ficavam posicionadas estrategicamente nas periferias dos andares, e cada andar era dividido no meio por um fosso que ia do primeiro andar ao último. Cada corredor era vigiado por uma policial feminina a cada quatro celas, sendo que cada andar tinha uma supervisora e por sua vez essas supervisoras eram monitoradas pela superintendente da Penitenciária, que era Josephine. No momento que Kate acordara as celas estavam vazias, ou ela não conseguia ver ninguém, e as luzes tinham sido apagadas. Ela não estranhou o fato. A certeza é que mesmo se tivesse estranhado, ela não teria condições de raciocinar o porquê da situação.

Meia hora depois de ter acordado, as luzes foram acesas e ela ouviu uma sirene alta que tocou por aproximadamente dois minutos. Cessada a sirene, ela ouviu barulho de grades sendo abertas e o burburinho de uma multidão que se aproximava. Segundos depois, ouviu um grito de "Andar Dois, liberado!", mais barulho de grades abertas e a multidão parecia se aproximar ainda mais. Um novo grito, desta vez de "Andar dois, positivo! Supervisora dois liberando presas!" e uma fila de mulheres algemadas passou por sua cela. Cada fila consistia de, aproximadamente, vinte presas. Uma outra fila passou e um carcereiro vestido de uniforme azul abriu sua cela e três mulheres entraram. As algemas foram delas retiradas e a cela, novamente trancada. As mulheres a olhavam, surpresas e inquisitivas, mas nada disseram. Uma delas era negra, careca, com os lábios carnudos, braços tatuados, um nariz protuberante e olhar ameaçador. A outra era oriental, com cabelos longos e aspecto quase bonito, e estava de braço dado com a mulher negra. A última era uma mulher que aparentava ser latina, tinha brilhantes olhos caramelo, cabelos na altura dos ombros meio ondulados e rebeldes, uma boca um tanto feroz e um olhar taciturno. A oriental e a negra foram para seus catres, e a latina olhou para Kate com ódio e disse:

-_Chica,_ essa caminha é minha! _Adelante hija,_ que estou pra morrer de tanto sono!

Kate olhou para mulher que esbravejava com um olhar perdido e quase morto, e se levantou com dificuldade sem dizer uma palavra. Como uma sonâmbula ela caminhou para o fundo da cela e subiu vagarosamente a escada para o catre superior, e sentou-se nele. As mulheres a observavam com curiosidade e espanto; ela parecia ter sido tão bonita, mas agora aparentava ser uma morta-viva que caminhava a gosto de Deus e que não tinha nenhum pingo de luz ou ânimo nos olhos.

Depois de um tempo as luzes foram apagadas e as presas deitaram e dormiram, menos Kate. Ela ainda permanecia do mesmo jeito que estava antes, e ficou assim por um longo tempo. Sentada, com o olhar perdido, e extremamente pálida, ela parecia ter sido drogada, porque nenhum movimento era tentado ou nenhuma expressão era conferida a seu rosto. Como uma boneca velha jogada num quartinho velho ela ficou lá, estaticamente na mesma posição. Nenhum pensamento lhe passou pela mente durante todo esse tempo; pensar era por demais doloroso. Nenhum resquício de vida era notado em seu interior, a não ser o coração que teimava em bater, ainda que devagar, e o arfar de seu peito, que promovia a entrada modesta de oxigênio para suas células. Era como se ela tivesse sido colocada no modo vegetativo; não pensava, não agia, apenas vivia. Estava catatônica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Memphis, 31 de Janeiro de 1975_

O tribunal estava repleto. Pessoas de toda parte tinham vindo; de Nova York, Miami, Atlanta, e das cidades vizinhas. Todos queriam ver qual seria o destino da criminosa mais famosa da atualidade: Katherine Austen. Ela tinha ganhado mais espaço na mídia ultimamente por ter sido ligada ao nome mais poderoso do país, Giancarlo Mortatti. O mafioso a tinha denunciado por furto, quando ele a hospedara dentro de sua própria casa, de estelionato e assassinato de um de seus capangas, James Ford. Estava tudo nas manchetes dos melhores jornais do país. Aquele julgamento era o acontecimento do mês.

Kate não conseguira um advogado que lhe proporcionasse uma boa representação para com o tribunal, mas isso não a aborrecia mais. A muito a vontade de viver não existia mais dentro de si, e ela agora apenas esperava para ver como seria sua gloriosa morte, o fim de todo aquele inferno que ela estava vivendo. Na realidade, ela até almejava isso com todo o fervor, e por muitas vezes em seus sonhos mais mórbidos ela imaginara como seria sua morte. Rezara para que fosse rápida e indolor. Câmara de gás, talvez. Injeção letal era a mais nova tendência dentro das penitenciárias do país. Seria bom, muito bom.

Às nove horas do dia 31 de janeiro de 1975, o juiz decretou aberta a corte, o Estado contra Katherine Austen. Ela fez o juramento e sentou no banco dos réus, seguida pela declaração do promotor e depois, de seu advogado. O promotor, um homem robusto de seus 60 anos de idade, era familiar a Kate. Nem passara pela cabeça dela, mas aquele homem era aquele que ela rejeitara no baile porque ele babava demais em seu vestido.

O júri lhe proporcionou a mesma sensação de reconhecimento; parecia que todos ali lhe eram familiar. O que ela nem de longe imaginava com toda a certeza, é que aquele júri não era como todos os outros: era um júri escolhido a dedo pelo homem que mandava naquela região, Giancarlo. O único homem alheio àquela escolha era o seu raquítico advogado, John, que fora obrigado a representar Kate porque seu chefe devia muito a Giancarlo. Stevens, o dono do escritório que ele trabalhara, tentou o convencer a falar para sua cliente se declarar culpada de todas as acusações. Ele não entendera muito bem por que.

O momento dos depoimentos das testemunhas chegara; pelo banco das testemunhas passaram diversas pessoas: Giancarlo, obviamente, os empregados dele, e muitas pessoas as quais Kate nunca vira na vida. Diziam que a vira assaltando uma joalheria, ou Kate lhe passara um cheque sem fundo, ou por Deus essa mulher seqüestrou meu filho!, e inúmeras outras acusações as quais Kate não era nenhum pouco culpada. Provas apareceram também, aos montes, desde impressões digitais dela até amostra de roupas e cabelo. Coisas absurdas eram mencionadas, a exemplo de que Kate provavelmente seqüestrou uma criança na mesma hora em que matou um guarda numa cidade a 200km dali, mas esses detalhes foram negligencialmente ignorados pelo advogado de Kate, que só pensava em acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo. Ninguém ali estava disposto a uma absolvição ou uma redução de pena. Todos ali queriam a morte de Kate, inclusive ela mesma.

Quando ela própria foi chamada para o banco das testemunhas, ela já sabia bem o que ia falar a respeito de ela se declarar culpada de todas as acusações. Nada do que ela fora acusada ali ela tinha cometido, salvo a fuga da prisão, porque seus crimes anteriores já tinham sido julgados e ela já tinha sido condenada, sendo aquele julgamento um adicional para sua pena. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo tendo consciência de que era inocente de quase todos aqueles crimes hediondos, ela ia se declarar culpada. Quando ela sentou na cadeira e o promotor começou a lhe fazer perguntas, ela as respondia sem pensar em nada. Mas de repente, algo na platéia chama sua atenção; um homem alto, de chapéu preto e terno escuro se levanta em meio à multidão que estava atenta ao que ela dizia. Seus olhos se fixaram nele e seu coração começou a bater depressa demais, quase saltando do peito. O porte, os ombros, as feições do rosto... a respiração lhe faltou. O homem ainda a encarava do mesmo jeito penetrante, mas ela não conseguia definir bem seu rosto, porque o chapéu fazia-lhe sombra. Ele fechou os olhos, quebrando o contato visual, e abaixou a cabeça, saindo em seguida da multidão. Oh Deus, o mesmo jeito de andar... o cabelo por debaixo do chapéu...

- Senhorita Katherine! A senhorita está surda?  
- Oh, perdão, o que o senhor disse?  
- Você se declara culpada ou inocente?

Culpada ou inocente, culpada ou inocente, culpada ou inocente... O que ela queria agora? Não sabia.

E se fosse verdade? E se aquilo não fosse um fantasma, e se não fosse apenas a sua imaginação?

Como um raio de sol que nasce ao leste, a vontade de viver raiou dentro de Kate com uma força descomunal. Toda a gana que outrora ela tivera voltou como um raio, e de repente ela não era mais a sombra do que um dia Kate foi, ela era agora uma e completa. Não era mais um fantasma. Como se toda a raiva aprisionada dentro de seu peito saísse de uma vez só, ela gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Não! Não, não, não! Eu sou inocente! Eu sou inocente! Isso é um complô contra mim!

O homem que estava quase saindo do tribunal virou-se para ver uma mulher desesperada gritando que era inocente. Ele a olhou de novo, no fundo dos seus olhos mesmo aquela distância, e a quis arrancá-la de lá naquele mesmo instante. Ela também o olhou daquele mesmo jeito, querendo correr para os seus braços e tendo a certeza de que aquele era o _seu James_, o homem que ela fora acusada de matar, o homem que disseram-lhe que estava morto.

O homem que ela amava.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 **

- Ordem no tribunal! Ordem no tribunal! – disse o juiz, a plenos pulmões. Kate gritava desesperada na cadeira das testemunhas, declarando-se inocente e querendo correr para os braços dele, que já saía do tribunal. Ela quase gritou novamente, dizendo seu nome, mas conteve-se. Giancarlo provavelmente pensava que ele estava morto, e era melhor continuar dessa maneira.

Para seu desespero, ele pareceu não ligar para seus gritos, e saiu do tribunal cabisbaixo. Uma dor profunda atingiu seu coração por vê-lo tão apático e tão profundamente triste. Ele parecia um fantasma do que outrora ele foi; o sorriso, tão característico, não estava mais em seu rosto. O brilho vivo de seus olhos parecia ter desaparecido, e ele aparentava estar cinco anos mais velho. Não parecia ser mais ele mesmo; era como se outra pessoa tivesse tomado conta de seu corpo. Uma pessoa derrotada, fraca e infeliz.

Depois de a ordem ter sido estabelecida, o júri entrou na sala especial para deliberar. Cada uma daquelas pessoas tinha plena consciência do veredicto que deveriam dar muito antes de entrar naquele tribunal, mas as conveniências foram mantidas. A grande maioria das pessoas sentadas naquela mesa, numa sala restrita, devia algo para Giancarlo, e as que não deviam eram seus amigos próximos. Philipo Mortatti, primo de Giancarlo, viera especialmente da Itália para participar do júri especial. Giancarlo uma vez salvara sua vida, e era hora de recompensar. Mas ele nunca pensara que seria assim tão simples.

Quando a deliberação acabou, Philipo, que era o representante oficial do júri, entregou ao juiz um envelope contendo o veredicto. Thomas Jackson, o juiz, também fazia parte de todo o esquema armado por Giancarlo para o julgamento, e também já sabia o veredicto. Na realidade, a única pessoa naquele julgamento que não estava consciente do esquema era a própria Kate. Ele abriu o envelope com esmero, notando que o público estava ansioso para ouvir o destino de Katherine, e se deliciou com isso. Ele seria bem incisivo no seu discurso para impressionar Giancarlo e a imprensa.

- Em unanimidade, o júri presente alega que Katherine Austen, ré, é culpada de todos os crimes a que fora acusada. Declaro que sua pena será morte por injeção letal. O mundo finalmente se verá livre deste demônio em forma de mulher, senhoras e senhores, em dois meses, a partir desta data. Sessão encerrada.

Os policiais tiraram Kate do banco dos réus, algemada, e contra o protocolo que dizia que ela deveria sair por uma porta específica pelos fundos do tribunal a fim de não encontrar os jornalistas, eles a levaram pela porta principal, onde uma multidão esperava ansiosa para ver o resultado do julgamento, e repórteres estavam em polvorosa na tentativa de conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva. Eles mal conseguiam andar; a multidão era uma massa opressora que os impedia de se movimentar normalmente. Gritos de "Assassina", "Prostituta do Inferno", e coisas piores, se confundiam com os apelos dos jornalistas na tentativa de perguntar alguma coisa para Kate.

- Senhorita Katherine, o que tem a dizer sobre sua sentença?  
- ... Morte? O que você tem a dizer? Por favor, fale conosco!  
- ... Acusada de Latrocínio... Mortatti... Ford...

Com a confusão formada ao seu redor, ela só conseguia distinguir partes das frases. Mas uma ainda martelava em sua cabeça; _sentença de morte, sentença de morte... _Ela sabia agora, não queria mais morrer. Algo dentro dela reviveu de novo, algo bem dentro dela a empurrava para a luta, para a sobrevivência, algo que de início ela não sabia identificar, mas inconscientemente ela sabia o que era. Seu amor por Sawyer. A possibilidade de vê-lo novamente, de ouvir sua voz outra vez, nem que fosse a última, a fez viver novamente. Ela queria desesperadamente viver por este momento, nem que esse momento fosse apenas um instante. 

----------------------------------------------------------  
Três dias após o julgamento, Kate tinha se tornado a atração principal na Penitenciária. Uma espécie de celebridade, sim, era isso que ela tinha se tornado. No almoço, que era servido às 11 horas, todas queriam vê-la ou ao menos trocar duas palavras com ela, porque afinal de contas aquela era Kate Austen, a doida que ousara se meter com Giancarlo Mortatti. Mas ela era uma doida muito bonita, o que aumentava ainda mais sua fama. Kate estava detestando isso. Tentara por duas vezes não ir almoçar, jantar ou fazer qualquer coisa fora da cela, mas eram as regras, e ela tinha que cumprir. Ao menos, ela pensava, nada de abusivo tinha sido tentado ainda, mas Josephine ainda a olhava com aqueles olhos gulosos, e ela tinha arrepios de nojo toda vez que isso acontecia. Mas o fato era que sua repentina popularidade dera a ela um tipo de escudo; ninguém mexia com ela, ninguém tentava nada, e então Kate agradecera esse parco momento de falsa paz que ela tinha, porque tinha consciência que poderia ser muito pior do que já estava.

Às três horas da tarde, uma sirene soou. Kate sabia que estava muito cedo para o jantar e muito tarde para o banho do sol, e estranhou a sirene tocando fora de hora. A negra careca estava acordada no outro catre, e pela primeira vez em mais de uma semana Kate tentou conversar com ela.

- O que é isso?

Ela não obteve resposta imediata.

- Hey, o que é isso? Que sirene é essa?  
- Você está falando comigo?  
- Creio que sim.  
- Eu pensava que você era muda.  
- Não, eu não sou.  
- Pirada da cabeça, no mínimo. Você passou uma semana sentada no mesmo lugar dessa cama aí em cima olhando pro mesmo ponto do outro lado da parede, como alguém que vê um fantasma... E por deus, acho que sem mexer um músculo!  
- Eu... eu não estava num momento muito bom.  
- E quando não se tem um momento muito bom aqui doçura?

_Doçura. Doçura..._ As palavras trouxeram-lhe lembranças que ela achava que tinha eliminado da cabeça. O jeito que ele a tocava. O fogo em seus olhos. Suas mãos ágeis percorrendo todo seu corpo. Sua língua quente tocando cada parte sensível, seu membro viril a preenchendo com furor. O jeito que ele a abraçava durante a noite, como ficava brincando com os cachos de seu cabelo, os enrolando entre os dedos. Seus gemidos, sua voz rouca dizendo palavras indecentes, o cheiro que ele tinha, o sabor. Como tudo encaixava, como tudo funcionava de uma maneira avassaladora. Tudo. Ela se perdeu em seus devaneios, até ser tirada deles pela negra lhe chamando a atenção.

- Eu estou falando com você, droga! Eu disse que você era doida.  
- Me desculpe, eu me distraí.  
- Eu hein... bom, eu estava falando que essa sirene é para avisar que hoje temos visitas. Você não vai jogar uma água no corpo e passar o pente nos cabelos?  
- Para quê?  
- Ora para quê... você não tem nenhum macho pra te visitar? – Kate a mirou com um olhar perdido e magoado.  
- Eu acho ... eu acho que não tenho mais.  
- É uma pena. Visitas são a única diversão de verdade que se pode ter aqui. Ou pelo menos é a única diversão permitida.  
- Ninguém vai vir me visitar. Eu vou ficar aqui.  
- Não, você não pode. A não ser que você esteja com a porcaria de uma doença ou quase morrendo, ninguém fica aqui sozinha na cela. Calcinha de Ferro vai te tirar pelos cabelos se você não quiser ir.  
- Calcinha de Ferro?  
- Sim, a polaca azeda. Acho que você a conheceu, não foi?  
- Josephine?  
- A própria. Demos esse apelido carinhoso pra ela.

A negra se levantou e começou a se ajeitar em frente a pia. A mulher oriental e a latina já acordavam, e também se levantaram.

- A mudinha pirada não é muda gente. Fale oi para as meninas doçura. – disse a negra para Kate.  
- _Por supuesto!_ Eu sabia que essa chica não era muda. Como é seu nome _corazón_?  
- Kate.  
- Kate? Que nome diferente. Eu sou Lola, a japinha preguiçosa é Kameko e você já deve ter conhecido Enersttine.  
- É, sim.  
- Bueno chica... – Lola a olhava de cima a baixo – acho que teremos tempo para nos conhecermos melhor não é?  
- Cale a boca, sapatão. – berrou Enersttine. – Eu to cheia de você, mexicana fedorenta.  
- Do que você me chamou??  
- Você ouviu, sapata. Cale a boca.

Lola já ia partindo para cima de Enersttine, mas a inspetora de corredor chegou e disse que elas tinham cinco minutos para terminar de se arrumar. Elas se ajeitaram do jeito que podiam, enquanto Kate as observava. Kameko, a oriental, parecia demasiado tímida e inocente; seus traços delicados, a pele alva e o cabelo extremamente liso e preto não combinavam com a feiúra do lugar. Kate não conseguiu imaginar do que aquela pobre criatura fora acusada de fazer. Já as outras duas se encaixavam com os padrões; cicatrizes no rosto, porte masculinizado, fortes. Capazes com certeza que cometer um crime.

---------------------------------------

Em um salão enorme, cheio de cadeiras e mesas impessoais, as presas recebiam as visitas. Elas sentavam lá, e esperavam ansiosas por alguém que lembrasse que elas tinham sido esquecidas naquele lugar. Mulheres de todos os tipos, cores e credos se sentavam naquelas cadeiras velhas e esperavam que o mundo lá fora entrasse por aquela porta enorme no final do salão e trouxesse um pouco de vida real para aquele lugar. Muitas não recebiam visitas de pessoas as quais esperavam. Muitas não recebiam nada além de um lugar vazio a sua frente. Mas uma vez por mês, freiras de um convento ali perto visitavam as presas a fim de lhes dar um pouco de afeto e atenção. A fim de lhes lembrar que a vida podia ser doce. Kate não sabia disso. Sentou na cadeira e ficou minutos inteiros olhando para o nada, ainda lembrando dele, ainda com ele em seus pensamentos. Uma mulher gorda, uma freira, sentou-se a sua frente, sem que ela percebesse.

- Olá, milha filha. – Kate virou assustada e fitou aquela mulher simpática a lhe encarar.  
- Eu te conheço?  
- Não, e nem eu te conheço.  
- Então porque está aqui?  
- Porque é isso que eu faço.  
- Você visita pessoas na prisão as quais nunca ouviu falar?  
- Não, eu faço caridade.  
- Detesto caridade, e não preciso da sua.  
- Não seja assim. Eu só vim lhe trazer palavras de conforto.  
- Palavras de conforto?  
- Sim, as palavras de Deus, minha menina.  
- Deus esqueceu esse lugar, minha senhora, e me esqueceu também.  
- Não diga isso. Ele sempre está ao lado de todos nós.  
- Então ele tem sido um pouco ausente.  
- Você não acredita em Deus, menina?  
- Eu não sei se acredito em coisa alguma. Tudo que eu antes acreditava se mostrou ser uma grande mentira, então, talvez eu não acredite mais nele. Talvez eu não acredite mesmo em nada.  
- Porque és tão descrente?  
- E porque você é tão inconveniente?  
- Vejo que você não quer mesmo minha companhia. Que Deus tenha misericórdia de você, minha menina.

A freira se afastou de Kate, e a deixou com seus pensamentos. Ela não queria companhia alguma. Muito menos compaixão ou pena de alguém. Ela detestava sentir que alguém achava que ela era indefesa, uma pobre alma abandonada por Deus. Ela se sentia abandonada, mas não por Ele, e não era digna de pena também.

Minutos depois, alguém se aproximou dela novamente. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de virar para ver quem era, porque não estava querendo conversa com ninguém. Mesmo assim, a pessoa sentou-se a sua frente. Ela se manteve calada.

- Olá. – Era uma mulher, mas tinha uma voz estranha.  
- Se você também veio dizer as palavras de Deus, eu já às ouvi e não as quero de novo, muito obrigada. – ela continuava de costas.  
- Não vim trazer as palavras de Deus, minha cara.

A mulher agora tinha voz de homem, e Kate virou-se de repente. E não podia acreditar no que estava vendo: Um homem vestido de mulher sentado bem na sua frente.

Sawyer.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25 **

Peruca ruiva que ia até os ombros, batom rosa-choque, blusa vermelha com enchimentos de espuma, saia de couro verde-folha e plataformas exageradamente vermelhas faziam parte do figurino nada discreto de Sawyer. Kate não sabia se ria por causa de ele estar ali, vivo, bem na sua frente, ao alcance da sua mão, ou se ria de sua roupa ridícula.

- Não diga uma só palavra a respeito de como estou vestido, doçura. – Ele disse, abaixando o tom de voz.  
- Por Deus! – ela caiu em uma gargalhada gostosa, de perder o fôlego, e ele pensou que afinal de contas o transtorno daquela roupa tinha valido a pena. – Você está ridículo!  
- Estou feliz em ver você também, Freckles.

_Freckles!_ Era como se os anjos tivessem tocando trombetas.

- Eu ainda não acredito no que estou vendo.  
- Então desfrute do momento sweetheart, você nunca mais me verá vestido de mulher.  
- Não estou falando disso, seu bobo!  
- E está falando de que? 

Ela pegou suas mãos e as segurou bem forte, para ter certeza que ele era real. Olhou fundo nos seus olhos, no azul profundo de seus olhos, e disse com doçura na voz:

- Eu não acredito que estou vendo você aqui, bem na minha frente, nesse lugar.

Ele ruborizou e abaixou os olhos, envergonhado. A cena era tão pateticamente romântica e tocante e ao mesmo tempo inacreditável; Sawyer, o machão, vestido de mulher e ruborizando. Era demais. Kate sentia que seu coração podia pular do peito e dar rodopios no ar de tanta absurda felicidade que ela estava sentindo, mas ela precisava tocá-lo, ah como ela precisava fazer isso. Ela precisava ver que ele estava inteiro, que era o mesmo.

- Você está bem, Freckles? – ele perguntou, finalmente.  
- Agora eu estou. Agora eu estou ótima. Mas de repente sinto que devo ir agora mesmo para o banheiro.  
- Hein?  
- Sim Mary – ela exagerou no tom propositalmente – _nós_ precisamos ir ao banheiro não precisamos? – ela apertou a mão dele com força e deu um olhar significativo  
- Oh – ele arranhou a garganta e afinou a voz – Oh sim querida nós _temos_ que ir ao banheiro, essa calcinha está me matando!  
- Menos Sawyer, menos. – ela disse baixinho, sem desmanchar o sorriso forçado

Eles levantaram e Kate foi à frente; Sawyer levantou, deu três passos e caiu do salto, se estatelando no chão de pernas abertas. Todos em volta começaram a dar muita risada, inclusive Kate, mas ele não achou muita graça. Kate voltou e o ajudou a se levantar, ainda sem conseguir parar de rir.

- Muito engraçado, doçura.  
- E é mesmo! Você devia ter visto você caindo e fazendo quase um ângulo reto com as pernas...  
- Ha-ha-ha.

Eles foram para o banheiro, mas não sem serem acompanhados pelos olhos aguçados de Josephine. Ela pediu que outra ficasse de guarda enquanto ela acompanhava aquele estranho casal ir para o banheiro. Decidiu primeiro observar de longe, e se suspeitasse de algo, entrava em ação.

O banheiro consistia em uma pia de tamanho médio, de algo que não aprecia ser muito durável, e três cabinas com vasos sanitários. Duas das cabinas estavam em estado deplorável, então os dois entraram na última, Kate na frente, Sawyer depois. Mal Kate fechou a porta e ele já estava enterrado em seu pescoço, beijando-o com ardor. Ele arranha sua garganta com os dentes, passando os lábios depressa, sugando, lambendo, deliciando-se novamente com aquele sabor inebriante que ele tanto sentira falta. Ele a comprimiu contra a parede, pressionando-a com seu quadril, e ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço, passeava com as mãos ágeis por todo o seu corpo. Mas de repente, ele pára tudo o que está fazendo apenas para olhá-la. Kate, ainda ofegante, pergunta:

- O que foi? – ele passa os dedos por suas sardas, que pareciam estar atenuadas, e passa a ponta dos dedos por seus lábios, bem devagar.  
- Só checando se é real.  
- O que é real? Eu?  
- Não, nós.

Ele a beija nos lábios, com pressa e intensidade, lançando sua língua para dentro da boca dela, buscando sua língua também, a dança sensual dos lábios. Era tão bom sentir aquilo novamente, ele a pressionando, a tocando daquela maneira, sentí-lo rijo e pulsante, tão próximo de si. Ela começa a tirar a blusa dele, e começa a rir da situação.

- O que é tão engraçado, doçura?  
- Nunca beijei alguém que tivesse peitos.  
- Sério?  
- Aham.  
- Você quase parece uma moça de família, sabia? Se eu não soubesse do que você é capaz, pensaria que você era uma garotinha do interior que não conheçe a vida.  
- O que você quer dizer com ''é capaz''?  
- Não seja modesta, baby. Só o jeito que você me olhou naquela mesa fez eriçar cada pêlo do meu corpo.  
- Mais alguma coisa foi eriçada? - ela desce a mão para sua "saia", a levanta um pouco, e sorri por ele não ter nada por baixo. Toma nas mãos o membro já ereto e pulsante, massageando devagar, arrancando suspiros de Sawyer.  
- Baby, tudo em mim fica eriçado perto de você.

Ele desabotoou o uniforme dela e encaixou a palma de sua mão em seu seio delicado, massageando o mamilo com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto a beijava no pescoço. Kate termina de tirar a blusa e a peruca que ele estava usando, e nota que seu cabelo estava mais curto que da última vez que ela o viu. Ela enterra os dedos em seu cabelo enquando ele suga seu mamilo agora com os lábios, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, a levando a um estado de excitação intenso. Voltando para seu pescoço, ele leva ambas as mãos para sua bunda e a suspende no ar, colocando-a em seu colo. Enquanto ele a beija, ele diz quase que de uma maneira inconsciente, "Como eu senti sua falta, ah como eu senti sua falta..."

Porém, minutos depois, eles escutam um barulho no banheiro; alguém estava entrando.

- Katherine? Katherine, você está aí?

Era Josephine, chamando na porta.

- Oh Deus! Ela está aqui Sawyer, páre! - ela sussurrou para que Josephine não a ouvisse.  
- Por Deus, nada me pára agora baby.- ele continua a beijá-la no pescoço.  
- Não... oh.. Sawyer se ela nos pegar aqui eu estou frita!

Ela faz ele a soltá-la e ordena que ele vista as roupas novamente. Colocar aquela blusa e a peruca de um jeito apresentável não iria ser nada fácil com o tempo que eles tinham. Ele colocou da maneira que pôde, mas Kate disse que ele não fizesse nenhum barulho. Ela abotoou o uniforme novamente, tentou se ajeitar e fez um sinal para que ele ficasse ali.

- Katherine, você está ai?  
- Es.. estou sim! É.. bem, eu não estou passando bem...  
- Vamos logo sua preguiçosa, o horário de visita acabou.  
- Eu já estou saindo!

Ela disse para Sawyer ficar no banheiro até que Josephine saísse de lá, e então seria mais fácil.

- Sawyer... você, ... você vai voltar?  
- Farei o melhor possível.  
- Por favor, faça. E se cuide Sawyer, por favor! Todos acham que está morto!  
- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu farei o melhor que puder.  
- Oh, por favor! - ela o beija de leve nos lábios - não me abandone outra vez, por favor. Eu não vou conseguir sozinha. Droga, temos tanta coisa pra falar, para fazer!  
- Freckles, olhe aqui - ele a faz olhar em seus olhos - eu vou tirar você aqui, entendeu? Eu ainda não sei como nem quando, mas você vai sair daqui. É uma promessa.  
- Eu acredito em você.  
- Katherine, vamos!

Ela o abraçou com força, para guardar dentro de si um pouco do seu cheiro, o beijou na testa e saiu do banheiro. Disse "até logo", bem baixinho, antes de fechar a porta.

- Onde está aquela sua amiga esquisita, Katherine?  
- Ah, ela tinha um compromisso, e teve que ir embora.  
- Pensei ter visto vocês duas entrando no banheiro.  
- Oh sim, entramos, mas depois ela foi embora porque tinha um compromisso.  
- Ahn, sei. Agora vamos!

Ela foi levada novamente para a cela, do jeito que sempre era. Tempos depos, Josephine observou a travesti esquisita sair da prisão com a peruca torta e sem o batom berrante nos lábios.

Fez uma nota mental de que aquilo era, de alguma forma, importante. 


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 27 **

_Atlanta, 22 de Dezembro de 1974_

A vida parecia-lhe escapar por entre os dedos. Se a morte era como todos diziam, ele não sabia, mas o certo é que não era agradável. A dor, sua inimiga íntima, parecia mais forte e persistente do que das outras vezes. Ela parecia ter tomado cada parte microscópica do seu ser, o envenenando por completo, e tirando sua sanidade e paz. Nada, absolutamente nada do que ele já tinha passado antes era comparado a isso, ele sabia. E talvez fosse a última vez que ele sentisse aquilo. Talvez fosse mesmo a última vez que ele sentiria qualquer coisa.

Ele não soube como, nem por quanto tempo, mas ela – a dor – foi embora. Aquela sensação de que uma garra afiada tirava suas entranhas de dentro para fora foi atenuada para um incômodo abdominal suportável. Ele acordou em um lugar estranho, que ele enxergava por detrás de uma névoa branca densa. Mesmo assim, ele podia distinguir algumas coisas – móveis, uma cadeira, um guarda-roupas. Por mais normal que a cena fosse, ela não se encaixava nos acontecimentos que ele tinha na memória. Ele tinha morrido – ou achava que tinha, porque afinal fora um tiro – mas o cenário não lhe parecia nem um pouco com o céu. Muito pelo contrário. Desde quando havia travesseiros macios no céu? E cadeiras?

_Nunca saberei ao certo, _ele ponderou, _porque afinal o céu é o último lugar que eu seria aceito._  
Riu-se; de si, da situação.  
E por estar vivo.

Sentiu mãos mexerem em seus pés; mãos delicadas, sutis, com certeza, femininas. Fechou os olhos para desfrutar da sensação agradável – tão escassa nos últimos tempos – e uma onda de prazer, puro e casto, o invadiu. Era estranho, ele pensou. Casto? Desde quando prazer e casto poderiam ser a mesma coisa para ele?

Riu-se, de novo.

- Ho pensato che non sarà mai svegliarsi, bambino.

Anjos falavam italiano? Não.  
Nem cheiravam a molho de tomate.

Ele virou vagarosamente a cabeça, temendo uma dor insuportável, e pôde observar uma mulher gorda, na casa dos sessenta anos, morena, com os cabelos amarrados em coque, grandes olhos verde-esmeralda, vestindo um avental sujo de vermelho e branco, com um vestido de mangas azul marinho. Ela exalava um cheiro que era uma mistura de azeite, farinha, tomates, peixe e perfume barato. Ela estava arrumando uma almofada embaixo de seus pés, quando ele teve a visão – nada agradável, por sinal – do seu enorme traseiro.

_Definitivamente não estou no céu. Ou isso ou o diabo tem uma cozinheira pavorosa._

- Onde... onde estou?  
- Non posso fare a capire quello che dici, bambino. Adesso non muoverti, per favore.  
- Sua mãe também é, Mama Bruschetta.  
- Bruschetta? Siete affamati, no? Non dire una parola, bambino.  
- Ótimo, uma gorda que fala italiano. Era tudo o que eu precisava no momento.  
- Ela não vai entender muito o que você diz, bambino.

E essa agora? Ditto, o médico de Giancarlo, estava parado na porta, mordicando um pedaço de pão.

- Uma gorda E o capanga do maldito. Definitivamente tudo o que alguém pode desejar.  
- Eu não falaria assim com o homem que salvou sua vida.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. Logo após Sawyer ter levado um tiro dos policiais que Giancarlo chamara, ele contatou Ditto para que limpasse a bagunça da sala, e levasse o corpo dele para um lugar que ninguém descobrisse. Mas o surpreendente era que, enquanto Ditto mirava o corpo inerte de Sawyer em meio a uma poça de sangue, ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Aproximou-se dele, e o que era para ser um cadáver tinha pulso e respiração fracas. Ele ainda não tinha morrido. Por mais fiel que Ditto fosse a Giancarlo, ele era mais fiel a sua profissão. Ele jurou salvar vidas. Seu chefe o mandou desovar um cadáver; não disse nada sobre salvar a vida dele.

Foi assim que, sem pensar duas vezes, Ditto chamou seu filho, Matheu, para ajudá-lo a transportar Sawyer para um local seguro. Com todo o cuidado possível, eles o colocaram no carro de Ditto, o levando pelos fundos da mansão com todo o cuidado possível. O médico fez a cirurgia de extração da bala em sua própria casa, sem muitos recursos médicos, apenas água quente, conhaque para a assepsia do ferimento, tesouras e agulhas embebidas em álcool e linha. Nada mais.

Fora realmente uma surpresa para todos da casa de Ditto que o inesperado visitante tivesse sobrevivido por mais de algumas horas; sinceramente, todos esperavam acordar e ver o rapaz morto, mas ele ainda respirava, mesmo que com um pouco de dificuldade, e seu pulso era fraco e irregular, mas persistia em existir. Como se algo dentro dele se recusasse a morrer daquela maneira. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Passado mais de um mês do ocorrido, Sawyer ainda se encontrava em coma; ele passara todos esses dias no quarto do sótão, um antigo e quase esquecido cômodo na casa dos Marozzi. A casa, um sobrado estilo vitoriano, ficava no bairro mais nobre de Atlanta, uma versão da Little Italy Nova-iroquina. O bairro, outrora uma favela onde a promiscuidade e a violência predominavam, vivia seus dias mais gloriosos de luxo, festas e ostentação; o motivo de tal mudança se deveu a imigração da Família Mortatti, e outras famílias de mafiosos, para o bairro. O que antes era um lugar imundo e cheio de barracos podres se transformou, a partir da década de 50 em o que os colonos gostavam de chamar de _"Nostra Piccola Italia''_, ou Nossa Pequena Itália, uma versão reduzida do seu país de origem. Apesar de a Imigração Italiana ter se concentrado mais no noroeste estadunidense (principalmente em Nova Iorque), a família Marozzi, Mortatti e outras famílias influentes da Sicília se mudaram para Atlanta, em busca de emprego e liberdade, lemas da América na época. Aos poucos, as famílias foram se unificando e formando uma espécie de sociedade, onde todos se protegiam mutuamente contra os perigos eminentes. Não demorou muito para as famílias mais ricas lançarem seus tentáculos nos ramos da cidade: comércio de bebidas ( o que na época era proibido), assassinatos de aluguel, entre outras coisas. Assim, a Máfia ou Cosa Nostra se firmou definitivamente na capital da Geórgia. 

Sawyer fora muito bem tratado na casa, apesar de suas adversidades com Giancarlo. Ditto fez questão absoluta que ele se recuperasse; não sabia bem ao certo, mas simpatizava com ele. Admirava sua gana de viver, sua força e obstinação. Ele viu o amor que ele tinha pela _bella ragazza con gli occhi verdi_, a bela garota dos olhos verdes, e de certa forma se identificou; ele também sofrera muito para ficar com a mulher que amava, Giovanna, e quase morreu por sua causa, o que também era o caso dele, porque ouviu Giancarlo dizer que "O estúpido pulou na frente da bala para salvar a bambina''. Ele viu que Sawyer seria capaz de tudo pelo bem-estar de sua amada, e ele sentia-se da mesma maneira. Foi essa inesperada identificação que, ironicamente, salvou a vida de Sawyer.

O paciente agora acordava do coma de mais de um mês, e mesmo assim era um fato admirável; ele poderia nunca mais ter acordado. Observando que Sawyer estava, na medida do possível, consciente e lúcido, o fez pensar que a vontade dele de viver era maior que ele presumira. Qualquer outro que tivesse levado um tiro no abdômen, o qual perfurara o baço e o fígado, e tivesse perdido tamanha quantidade de sangue, não teria sobrevivido, e se sobrevivesse, talvez nunca mais tivesse uma vida normal. Era realmente espantoso.

- Você tem um humor peculiar para quem acorda de um sono de mais de um mês, bambino.  
- Mais de um mês?  
- Si. E ainda sim, é bem poco.  
- Onde... onde estou?  
- Na minha casa. E a mulher gorda ajeitando seu travesseiro é minha mulher, Giovanna. – disse ele, enrolando um lado do bigode avantajado. – Seja bem-vindo de volta, James.  
- Seu inglês melhorou da última vez que nos vimos.  
- Ah si, grazie. Eu tenho tentado. E agora não _parle motto_, você ainda está muito debilitado.  
- Você... você cuidou de mim todo esse tempo?  
- Si bambino, eu cuidei de você.  
- Giancarlo sabe disso?  
- No. Esse é nosso pequeno segredo, capiche?  
- Eu não entendo. Pensei que... você fosse...  
- Eu trabalho para Giancarlo, mas não sou seu súdito. Eu tomo minhas próprias decisões. 

Ele disse duas palavras em italiano, incompreensíveis para Sawyer, e os dois deixaram o quarto. Sozinho, ele pensou consigo mesmo, que tinha muito mais sorte do que imaginava. 

--------------------------------------------------------

Os dias pareciam voar. Aos poucos, Sawyer foi melhorando cada vez mais, e três semanas depois de ter acordado ele já conseguia dar alguns passos. Ele realmente tivera muita sorte; além de Ditto ter cuidado dele todo esse tempo, o tiro passou bem longe da coluna vertebral, e os órgãos que foram atingidos eram de fácil recuperação. Giovanna era uma cozinheira de mão cheia; apesar deles terem uma vida de certos luxos, a esposa de Ditto não abria mão de cozinhar sua própria comida. Matheu, o filho único do casal com 18 anos, era tímido e quieto, mas servia de distração para Sawyer com jogos de carta. A estada nos Marozzi não foi estafante, afinal. Apesar de estar longe do estilo de vida de Sawyer, ele até que gostou de viver em um ambiente familiar.

Tudo não fora melhor apenas pela presença constante de Kate nos noticiários. Era-lhe torturante demais vê-la nos jornais e na Tv como a criminosa da década, e sendo acusada de crimes que ele tinha certeza que ela não cometera. O mais hediondo e descabido deles era, ironicamente, o seu assassinato. Aquilo o torturava como nada no mundo.

Tempos depois de sua recuperação, ele viu nos jornais que o julgamento de Kate seria em dois dias. Decidiu que teria que fazer algo.

- Ditto, eu preciso falar com você.  
- Diga bambino.  
- Eu preciso de um terno e um chapéu.  
- Por quê? Vai a alguma festa? Você sabe que...  
- Não Ditto, eu não vou à festa alguma. Eu vou ao julgamento dela.  
- Caspita, você enlouqueceu de vez? Você pode ser morto! E eu também!  
- Eu sei disso, mas nada vai me impedir de ir vê-la. Ou você me empresta isso e eu vou estar um tanto disfarçado, ou eu vou de cara limpa e vemos o que acontece.  
- Dio Santo, você é insano, maluco! E eu mais ainda de te ajudar.  
- Sabia que podia contar com você, Di. – ele bate de leve nos ombros de Ditto e sai.  
- Di? – ele diz, irritado.

-------------------------------------

Ele mal pôde acreditar no que via. Não era, não podia ser – aquela não era Kate. Era um fantasma, uma boneca de cera com o formato do seu rosto que por alguma mágica sinistra caminhava. Ela mais parecia estar vestida para o Halloween, com olheiras profundas, lábios brancos e pele extremamente pálida. Aquilo, mais do que tudo, cortou-lhe o coração como uma espada afiada; ver a vida abandonar sua alma, vê-la tão apática e sem vontade de viver o fazia desistir de sua própria vida. Teve vontade de correr para ela e sacudi-la forte para que ela voltasse do planeta inóspito que sua alma parecia ocupar naquele momento, mas não podia. Eles estavam tão perto, a poucos metros um do outro, e era como se cada um habitasse uma era diferente. Universos diferentes. Todo o esforço que ele fizera para sobreviver parecia-lhe agora em vão. A razão de sua vida estava bem na sua frente, quase morta. Ele não podia fazer nada.

Quando o julgamento estava quase acabando, ele desistiu. Todas aquelas acusações absurdas contra ela, toda aquela calúnia sendo dita contra ela, e o pior, sem demonstração de reação nenhuma por parte dela. Ele as estavam matando e ela parecia não se importar mais. Quando tudo ficou insuportável, ele levantou-se em meio à multidão e a olhou; olhou por demorados segundos, cada detalhe de seu rosto. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos, porque ele sabia que podia ser a última vez que ele a veria com vida. A mirou nos olhos, profundamente, e foi como um toque de mágica; ela se levantou com fúria e começou a gritar por inocência. Ele ainda ficou olhando-a por mais algum tempo, e sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez que mirava aqueles olhos verdes. Lembrou da primeira vez que os viu em seu retrovisor, os dois olhinhos, assustados e ao mesmo tempo, sedutores. Parecia, ele pensou consigo, feitiço. A partir daquele momento, ele soube que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. O rosto delicado e salpicado de sardas, emoldurado por cachos negros, lembrava-lhe uma pintura surreal. Como correntes que prendem uma cela, ele soube estar, irreversivelmente aprisionado a ela. E ele faria de tudo para consegui-la de volta. Tudo.

Apenas não sabia como.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27 – The Sweet Scape **

Dias após o julgamento, depois de ter ido visitá-la na prisão vestido de mulher, Sawyer caminha sorrateiro pelas ruas de Memphis. No caminho, ele parou num posto abandonado onde ele havia deixado suas roupas normais, para não ter que andar vestido de mulher por toda a cidade. Ele alugara um quarto num hotel fuleiro da cidade, porque por algum motivo ele pensava que em Atlanta ele não poderia fazer muita coisa. Mas sabia que teria que tomar muito cuidado mesmo não estando na mesma cidade que Giancarlo vivia, porque ele tinha capangas espalhados pelos quatro cantos do país, e muito provavelmente ficaria a mercê deles se, por um acaso, se descuidasse.

Ficar sozinho também o ajudaria a pensar sobre como diabos ele tiraria Kate da prisão. Ele nunca tivera problemas em bolar um plano de fuga, mas esse não era qualquer um. A prisão era de segurança máxima, e mesmo para aquela época, _máxima era máxima_. Andando pelas ruas, perdido em seus pensamentos, ele refazia todos os detalhes que pudera notar sobre a segurança. Na entrada, dois guardas revistavam cada centímetro do corpo do visitante; numa ante-sala, o visitante entregava seus documentos e preenchia uma ficha, que era carimbada e entregue novamente ao visitante. Ele precisa mostrar essa ficha em cada porta que entrava e saía para um guarda de prontidão. Sawyer conseguiu essa ficha por muita sorte, porque pensou em levar documentos falsos consigo, documentos esses que foram feitos para um golpe há um tempo atrás, e ele imaginou que serviriam para alguma coisa no futuro. Com a ficha em mãos, o visitante ainda tinha que passar por um detector de metais (algo de última geração na época, sendo que um protótipo fora inventado a pouquíssimo tempo atrás), eliminando qualquer possibilidade do visitante carregar consigo uma arma ou semelhante. E para sair da prisão, o visitante também precisa da mesma ficha carimbada. Entrar para ele era fácil; difícil era tirar Kate de lá. Além da ficha, ela precisaria estar disfarçada. E mesmo com a ficha e estando disfarçada, ela poderia ser reconhecida, e como abater um policial tão rapidamente? Parecia-lhe impossível.

Ele entrou no quarto de hotel já tirando as roupas e se jogou, nu em cima da cama. Ficou lá, por um longo tempo a mirar o teto imundo, sem querer repetindo o mesmo gesto que Kate fizera na prisão. Ele fechou os olhos e sua imagem instantaneamente invadiu sua mente. Os olhos, tão divertidos e provocantes, que conseguiam com que ele se derretesse em um segundo. A boca, tão juvenil e rosada, tão doce e sensual... tudo nela lhe provocava as mais incontáveis sensações. Ele já sentira raiva dela, ódio, ciúmes, desejo, paixão, e amor. Nunca passou por sua mente que um dia uma mulher pudesse fazer aquilo com ele. Mas não era a beleza que o prendia, tão fortemente a ela. Era o jeito que ela olhava para ele – para a alma dele – e parecia entender tudo o que se passava sem precisão de palavras. Era o jeito que ela o compreendia, era a parceria dele, era ela ser tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Ele sabia, estava fadado a viver _dela_ e _por ela._ Se ela um dia o rejeitasse, ou se ela o abandonasse ou morresse antes dele, ele não saberia o que fazer. Sua vida parecia ter sido totalmente apagada e reescrita, toda em função dela. Não haveria mais porque viver se ela não estivesse mais lá. Sem que ele percebesse, uma lágrima brotou e escorreu por seu rosto, delineando seus traços fortes e caindo no colchão devagar. O desespero de poder perdê-la, de ela morrer tão estupidamente naquela prisão o tirava o ar. Ele precisava pensar em algo, urgentemente.

Levantou-se, ligou a televisão e foi ao banheiro. A Tv estava ligada em um canal local; ele não se importou com a programação. Só queria ouvir vozes, para que aquele quarto não parecesse tão vazio, para que ele não se sentisse tão só. Ele ligou o chuveiro e com a porta do banheiro aberta, deixou que a água escorresse forte por suas costas delineadas. Ele apoiou as mãos na parede e deixou que a pressão do chuveiro massageasse seu pescoço. Ficou minutos inteiros assim, sem se mover. Queria que a água lhe trouxesse uma iluminação, e que levasse consigo todo aquele desespero que ele sentia.

Não adiantou muito.

Enrolou-se na toalha de banho e voltou para o quarto. Seu estômago roncava de fome; pensou em colocar alguma roupa e andar por aí para ver se achava algum lugar descente para comer. Sabia que seria difícil; o bairro que ele estava era no subúrbio de Memphis, um lugar decadente de classe média baixa. Achar uma lanchonete com um nível aceitável de higiene seria muita sorte. Ele começou a se vestir, enquanto a Tv ainda estava ligada. Virou-se para pegar uma camisa e passou os olhos de relance pelo aparelho ligado; uma imagem captou sua atenção. Um programa local mostrava uma reportagem com as freiras do Convento das Irmãs Missionárias Maristas, que ficava nos arredores da cidade. A reportagem falava do trabalho voluntário delas junto a comunidade, incluindo as visitações à Penitenciária Federal de Memphis. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma freira em especial. Ele ficou totalmente paralisado, pensando estar vendo coisas; passou a mão nos olhos por pensar que talvez estivesse enxergando mal. Ou talvez fosse a fome. Era impressionante.

E de repente, ele já sabia como tirar Kate da prisão. 

---------------------------------

_Memphis, 29 de Março de 1975_

Havia uma sirene estridente tocando. Extremamente aguda e mais alta que o normal. E completamente fora do horário. _Que diabos está acontecendo? Não era pra...AH! Como pude esquecer? _, pensou Kate. Era dia de visita.

Respirou fundo e tentou não ficar nervosa. Levantou-se rápido do catre, a fim de tentar se arrumar. Era inútil. Aquele uniforme cinza nunca a deixaria bonita. Muito menos sexy. Josephine veio se aproximando de sua cela; ela percebeu pelo barulho alto do sapato, e pelo fedor característico. _Ela me dá arrepios, e me olha de um jeito estranho. Mas se eu não agradá-la, a filha da puta me mataria sem pestanejar. _. 

- Vamos gracinha, você tem visita hoje.  
- É mesmo? Quem veio?  
- Ora, o padre! Sua execução será em dois dias. Ele veio dar a extrema unção para a sua pobre alma condenada.

Ele não vira. Ela sabia por um instinto que ele faria alguma coisa para tirá-la dali, mas ele não veio. Ela queria sentar em um canto e simplesmente chorar, mas já não podia. A lembrança de sua execução retirou-lhe completamente as forças; não fosse Josephine lhe levar pelo braço até a sala onde recebiam visitas, ela certamente desfaleceria no chão.

Ela foi algemada e levada para a sala reservada; as presas das outras celas assobiavam e diziam obscenidades, das quais Kate tentou não prestar atenção. De certo modo, ela já tinha se acostumado ao tudo naquele local; dois meses foram suficientes para que ela soubesse com quem ela poderia lidar, e com quem não. As presas que a cortejavam faziam parte do grupo o qual não se pode nem pensar em dizer não.

Não havia ninguém na sala; o padre estava atrasado. _Seria um tipo de cortesia da prisão? Eu não chamei nenhum padre, _pensou Kate, confusa. _Mas isso faz alguma diferença agora? Para onde quer que eu vá depois daqui, ele não estará comigo. Dane-se essa extrema unção... que eu vá pro inferno duma vez. _Ela sentou de um dos lados da mesa, colocando os braços em um ângulo agudo, a fim de apoiar a cabeça. Ela pesava muito. _Seria minha consciência? _

Josephine foi buscar o padre, que esperava do outro lado do corredor. Não era do tipo de padre que ela costumava ver; ele usava óculos bem grossos, um cabelo lambido na testa e tinha as costas curvadas. Na realidade, o único padre que ela conheceu era um velho de 60 anos, pároco na pequena igrejinha numa vila da Suíça, com quem ela teve bons momentos. _Velhinho sem-vergonha _, ela riu-se.

- Vamos padre, a moça te espera.  
- Vamos. É por aqui? – ele apontou em direção a porta.  
- É sim...mas antes tenho que passar o detector de metais no senhor. É a rotina, o senhor entende, não é mesmo?  
- Ah claro, fique a vontade.

Ela passou o aparelho, que prontamente apitou. Fitou-o com incredulidade, mas ele logo se adiantou:

- Oh, me desculpe minha filha. Minha culpa. – ele retirou uma pesava cruz de prata do pescoço, e Josephine compreendeu.  
- Tudo bem, pode passar.

Ele entrou na sala, seguido da mulher. Virou-se para ela e disse:

- Você não nos daria um momento? Você sabe como essas coisas são delicadas.  
- Me desculpe, mas não posso. São ordens.  
- Oh minha cara, é um pedido de um homem de Deus. Elas costumam chorar muito, e ficam encabuladas...- ele lhe apertou a mão, numa tentativa de convencê-la.  
- Tudo bem padre. O senhor tem 20 minutos.

Era suficiente.

Ele esperou a mulher corpulenta sair de vista e entrou na sala. Sentou-se a frente de Kate e começou a balbuciar coisas inatendíveis. Ela o fitava, incrédula.

- Eu... eu não entendo.  
- Isso é latim, minha cara. A extrema unção é dada em latim.  
- Você fala tanto latim quanto eu. Mas até que se saiu um bom padre... ficou sexy com essa batina.  
- Você acha? Que bom. Também gostei desse seu uniforme. Mas prefiro você sem ele.

Ela deu um largo sorriso e ficou mirando-o. O que ele tinha em mente? O disfarce era só para poder vê-la mais uma vez ou ele tinha um plano? Ela não conseguia decifrar sua expressão. Mesmo com o cabelo lambido e o óculos que mais parecia o fundo de uma garrafa, ainda era ele, com um sorriso indescritível.

- Pensei que você não viesse mais. - ela finalmente conseguiu dizer.  
- Eu prometi que ia voltar, não prometi?  
- Sim mas... você demorou, e eu pensei que... eu não sei. Foram dois meses.  
- Eu sei. Mas eu estava muito ocupado, e não pude dar notícias.  
- Ocupado? Com o que? - ele sorriu, malicioso.  
- Você já vai ver. Por que você não vem aqui, mais perto?  
- Eu acho uma ótima idéia.

Em vez de dar a volta na mesa e ir pra perto dele, o que seria o normal, Kate subiu em cima da mesa e foi engatinhando para o outro lado. Ela sentou na frente de Sawyer, com um sorriso maroto e as pernas balançando, como uma criança quando senta no balanço. Ela também tinha o sorriso de uma garota levada, que está pensando em fazer alguma traquinagem; ele fisgou o sorriso de seu rosto e o devolveu outro, com um tom a mais de malícia. Levantou-se, devagar, sem desgrudar seus olhos dos dela; colocou as mãos em sua coxa e conforme foi subindo, suas mãos o acompanharam. Ela sentiu novamente aquela mesma sensação que uma descarga elétrica estivesse passando pelo seu corpo, excitando cada parte sensível. Ela tirou seus óculos e colocou de lado, enquanto ele subia as mãos para o quadril, e de repente seu semblante ficou sombrio; ele fechou os olhos por um tempo apenas um pouco maior que um piscar, e pôs sua mão direita no ventre dela. A olhou, inquisitivo, e ela entendeu o que ele estava pensando. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ela o deteve, colocando os dedos delicadamente sobre seus lábios.

- Agora não. Nós falamos disso depois. Agora apenas me abrace.

Ele atendeu prontamente o pedido, e a enlaçou com os braços, apertando-a bem forte contra seu peito. Ela colocou as mãos de baixo para cima em suas costas, por debaixo dos braços, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. Encostou a testa em seu peito e sem querer, derramou algumas lágrimas. Estar em seus braços era tão confortável, tão sublime e reconfortante, que por um segundo ela esqueceu onde estava. Parecia-lhe o céu, ou algum tipo de paraíso. Ela quis ficar ali para sempre. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, delicadamente, e encostou sua testa na dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela colocou as mãos dela nas dele, segurando forte, e abriu os olhos devagar. Por algum motivo ela ainda não conseguia olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.  
- Freckles...

E então ela olhou para a imensidão azul de seus olhos, bem direto no fundo deles, e derramou mais uma lágrima, inevitável.

- Você não sabe como foi difícil sem você... os primeiros dias, eu... Você estava morto. Ou eu achava que estava. Eu desisti Sawyer, eu desisti de tudo.  
- Você não precisa mais desistir, Freckles. Nunca mais. Eu nunca mais vou deixar que toquem em você, eu nunca mais vou deixar que tirem você de mim como fizeram. Nunca mais vou tirar você de minhas vistas.

Ela respirou fundo, absorvendo as palavras dele como ar. Beijou de leve a palma de sua mão, depois sua face e finalmente, um beijo leve nos lábios. Por entre o beijo, ela disse sussurrando, "Eu te amo".

Ele a beijou com furor e paixão, colocando ambas as mãos em sua nuca, comprimindo seus lábios conta os dela, fazendo-a abrir sua boca e colocando sua língua dentro dela, buscando a dela, sugando a dela. O beijo foi demorado, intenso e profundo. Ele continuou beijando, desta vez o pescoço, enquanto ela o explorava com as mãos. Num instante, eles já estavam vestindo roupas demais; num gesto quase feroz, Sawyer joga Kate na mesa, e com extrema rapidez e força abre seu uniforme de uma só vez, arrancando praticamente todos os botões. Cobriu o mamilo direito com os lábios, sugando com fome, e com a mão esquerda explorando o seio esquerdo, brincando com seu mamilo. Ele desce beijando sua barriga, até encontrar mais incômoda roupa, que ele tira com maestria e rapidez novamente, mas com a ajuda de Kate. Ela levantou e puxou a batina que ele estava usando pela cabeça, revelando aquele corpo escultural e torneado. Ela viu de relance uma cicatriz feia uns quatro dedos acima do umbigo, e chegou a ficar preocupada, mas ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, e ela esqueceu daquilo por um tempo. Ele colocou as mãos em seu quadril e a trouxe mais pra perto; estava extremamente excitado. Talvez fosse todo esse tempo que eles tinham ficado separados. Ele a penetrou com força, mas a colocou em cima da mesa novamente porque a posição era desconfortável. Apoiou suas mãos do lado do corpo de Kate, olhando-a nos olhos e pulsando dentro dela como um animal faminto, mas sem machucá-la. Por ele estar sendo muito vigoroso, Kate segurou-se na beirada da mesa para não cair. A outra, ela mordia com força, não por estar sentindo dor, e sim prazer demais. Ela temia gritar de tanto prazer e levantar suspeitas. Ele continuou com as investidas, cada vez mais forte e profundo, e o ritmo passou de acelerado para alucinado; Sawyer projetava seu quadril para frente e para trás rapidamente. O sexo passou a ser selvagem; eles pareciam dois animais em cópula, rendidos ao desejo supremo da natureza pela perpetuação da espécie. Ele a puxou para cima de novo, e a virou de costas, a invadindo por trás com furor. Kate segurava com as duas mãos na beirada da mesa, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e suas costas e dizia coisas indecentes em seu ouvido. Cansado, porém ainda não satisfeito, ele sentou na cadeira novamente e a pos em seu colo. Kate controlava o ritmo agora, que era cadenciado, porém profundo. Ele a ajudava a projetar o quadril para cima e para frente, com ambas as mãos em sua cintura. Delirante de prazer, ela morde com força o ombro de Sawyer, e arranha suas costas, enquanto aumenta o ritmo de novo, subindo e descendo freneticamente, cavalgando como uma amazona. Ela joga a cabeça para trás e não se contém, soltando um gemido um pouco mais alto desta vez. Não podendo agüentar mais, Sawyer a levanta novamente e a vira de costas, apoiando suas mãos na cadeira, a deixando desta vez totalmente de quatro. Ela novamente tem que se apoiar com força, pois ele a penetra com muita força e vontade. Eles entram em um estado de frenesi; o ritmo é extremamente alucinado e rápido, e Kate mexe o quadril de um lado para o outro, aumentando ainda mais o prazer dos dois, se é que aquilo era possível. Ele dá a estocada final, mais funda e mais lenta, e se derrama todo dentro dela, um gesto que arranca profundos e extasiados gemidos de ambos.

Completamente exaustos, eles deitam no chão, encharcados de suor e luxúria. Enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego, tentavam entender o que foi que havia acontecido há pouco. Nunca fora desta maneira, feroz e selvagem. Nunca fora tanto. Ficaram quietos ainda por alguns minutos, apenas respirando profundamente, abraçados um ao outro. Voltando a realidade, Sawyer dá um beijo leve em Kate e se levanta, procurando "sua" batina, que fora jogada em qualquer lugar daquela sala.

- Eu sei que você está exausta sweetheart, mas nós temos que nos apressar.  
- Apressar para o quê? – ela disse, em quase sussurro.  
- Ora para quê... Fugir daqui, oras!  
- O quê?? – ela levantou bruscamente – Você tem um plano?  
- É lógico que eu tenho um plano! Ou você acha que essa batina é a minha mais nova tara?  
- Bom... é a minha, a partir de agora.  
- Eu sei que você gostou, mas nós não temos muito tempo. A polaca azeda logo vai vir aqui verificar se a extrema unção foi bem sucedida.  
- Eu diria que foi _muito bem sucedida..._ – ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

Ela ainda ficou lá deitada, com o olhar perdido, como se não tivesse voltado à realidade ainda.

- Kate! Vista seu uniforme, aquele brutamonte loiro já está chegando!  
- Céus, Josephine! – Ela levanta rápido, e começa a procurar seu uniforme. – Bem, o que restou do meu uniforme...  
- Que seja. A Jose não-sei-o-quê estava bem desconfiada, quase não me deixou sozinho com você.  
- E como é que você conseguiu?  
- Meu charme irresistível, doçura. – ela revirou os olhos. Como ele sentiu falta disso!

Ele foi à direção dela e deu outro beijo, de leve.

- Você é uma boa atriz?  
- Atriz? Eu não faço a mínima idéia. – ela olhou seu cabelo, todo bagunçado, e lambeu a palma da mão para ajeitar a franja, grudada na testa. Ele fez uma cara de nojo, mas ela insistiu em arrumá-lo para não levantar suspeitas. – Vamos, fique quieto. Não vai parecer normal você com esse cabelo espetado. Onde estão seus óculos?  
- Er... – ele se virou pra procurá-los, e os achou embaixo da mesa. – aqui.  
- Onde você conseguiu tudo isso? Óculos, batina...?  
- É uma longa história. Agora finja que está passando mal.  
- Ahn? Por quê?  
- Apenas faça o que eu estou dizendo, por favor!  
- Tudo bem. – ela faz uma cara esquisita e coloca as mãos no estômago, fingindo gemer – Tá bom assim?  
- Er... você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, doçura. Vamos, comece a gritar de dor.  
- Gritar? Ahn, está bem... Aaaaaai! – Sawyer revirou os olhos, sem paciência.  
- Como atriz você é uma ótima fugitiva, benzinho.

Ele a pegou no colo e abriu a porta da sala com cuidado. Como esperado, Josephine já apontava no final do corredor, e fez uma expressão ruim quando o viu com Kate nos braços.

- Oh minha filha, graças ao bom Deus! Ela está passando mal, venha me acudir! – ele aproximou-se do ouvido de Kate e sussurrou – _Gema baixo e revire os olhos, com as mãos na barriga._

Kate prontamente fez o que Sawyer estava dizendo, com uma maestria digna de uma atriz de cinema. Foi tão real que ele chegou a sentir um nó no estômago. Quando Josephine se aproximou, ele disse novamente:

- Onde é o banheiro? Ela precisa jogar uma água no rosto. Oh por Deus, ela começou a gemer de dor enquanto eu recitava o Salmo 23! Ela parece tão mal...  
- Deve ser frescura, padre. Vai passar num instante.

Ele apertou o braço de Kate, e ela gemeu ainda mais alto e fingiu desmaiar.

- Oh Santa Mãe Santíssima, acuda! Onde é o banheiro?!  
- Merda. Ele deve ter comido alguma coisa estragada. Você consegue levá-la, padre? É por aqui.

Ele seguiu Josephine por um corredor, embora já soubesse onde estavam indo. Eles entraram num banheiro, semelhante ao que eles entraram no primeiro dia que Sawyer fora na prisão. O banheiro estava trancado, e Josephine estranhou o fato, mas abriu com um molho de chaves que carregava consigo. O banheiro estava deserto. Sawyer colocou Kate num bando improvisado e começou a abaná-la, vigiado por Josephine, que monitorava tudo como uma águia que vigia sua presa. Sawyer molhou suas mãos e jogou um pouco no rosto de Kate, que reagiu se mexendo um pouco. Ele começou a balbuciar algumas e benzê-la com a enorme cruz de prata que carregava consigo no pescoço. Josephine achou o gesto estranho, e chegou mais perto para ver o que o padre estava fazendo. Como um raio, Sawyer se vira e enfia metade da cruz no pescoço de Josephine, que caiu instantaneamente, inteira azul. Kate abriu os olhos com o barulho, e fitou Josephine estirada no chão, incrédula.

- Sawyer.. o que.. o que você fez???  
- Não parece óbvio? – ele manipulava a cruz, que misteriosamente estava dividia em duas partes, revelando em uma delas uma espécie de seringa.  
- Não, não é óbvio para mim.  
- Você está vendo isso? - ele mostra a parte da cruz que se assemelhava com uma seringa. - É uma cruz muito especial. Eu mesmo inventei. Dentro dessa seringa eu coloquei uma solução de cianeto de potássio... aproximadamente 1,5g em 30 ml. A quantidade nescessária para se matar um ser humano em menos de dois minutos é de 0,05g _por litro._ Por isso nossa amiga aqui morreu instantâneamente.  
- ... nossa.  
- Eu sei. - ele sorria, vitorioso.  
- Não seria melhor... apenas desacordá-la?  
- Para quê? Ela acordar e soar o alarme? Não. Não podíamos correr esse risco. Ela é melhor assim, morta.  
- É, eu também acho. - ela se levanta e dá um pontapé no cadáver de Josephine. - Mas eu ainda preferiria que essa vaca morresse bem devagar.  
- Alguém aqui não gostava da polaca...  
- Nem um pouco.

Ele se dirige a última cabine do banheiro, e a abre a porta. Kate o segue, e fica ainda mais surpresa ao ver o que estava lá dentro.

- Por... por Deus! Você matou uma _freira,_ Sawyer?  
- Não, esta daqui ainda está viva. Apenas dormindo feio um anjo.  
- Céus.. ela é... ela é... - a palavra parecia não querer sair de sua boca.  
- Não de espante querida, eu também fiquei assim quando a vi. Agora me ajude aqui.

Sawyer deu um papel carimbado para Kate, que ainda não acreditava no que via. No papel, a foto de uma mulher nome de Melissa Galli, uam freira, que era extremamente parecida com ela, a não ser pelos olhos azuis e o cabelo ruivo natural. Os mesmos traços, a mesma boca. Ela até tinha sardas.

- Deus, até parece uma irmã gêmea.  
- Não, não é. Se você olhar bem, ela não é tão parecida assim. O nariz é bem maior, e sua boca é muito mais sensual que a dela. Sem contar que tem bem mais sardas que você. E obviamente, o cabelo.

Quando Kate olhou para Sawyer novamente, ele estava tirando o hábito da freira. A parte de cima que cobria o cabelo já estava no chão e ele começava a tirar o resto.

- Sawyer! O que você está fazendo?  
- Será que eu vou precisar explicar para você tudo, meu bem? Você vai no lugar dela!

Era tão ridiculamente fácil e óbvio que Kate soltou uma gargalhada. Sawyer a olhou novamente, a apressando com o olhar, e ela o ajudou. Ela vestiu o hábito, que ficou um tanto apertado nos seios, mas não se incomodou. Eles já estavam saindo, quando ela pensou em algo. Ela colocou seu uniforme na freira, e trancou a porta por dentro. Escalou a parede e saiu por cima da porta, deixando a mulher trancada lá.

- Por que isso, Freckles?  
- Vai ser mais difícil de achá-la. Vamos, vou fazer isso com Josephine também, me ajude aqui. 

Ele a ajudou a colocar o corpo de Josephine em outra cabine, e Kate repetiu o mesmo que fez na outra. Ela pegou o papel carinbado e já ia saíndo pela porta quando Sawyer a deteve.

- Hey, você vai vir no colo do papai.

Sawyer a pegou no colo novamente, e disse para ela manter o rosto encostado em seu peito. Ele saiu pelo corredor e foi para o corredor principal, onde o portão de saída ficava. Um conjunto de freiras estava no portão, aflitas. Quando uma delas avistou Sawyer, foi correndo em sua direção.

- Oh, Por Deus Padre Richard! Melissa ainda não melhorou?  
- Infelizmente não, minha querida. Eu a levei para o banheiro para que ela jogasse uma água no rosto, mas ela piorou. Deve ter sido aquele cozido que comemos no almoço! Oh Deus eu também não me sinto bem do estômago..  
- É, eu também acho que não! Vamos, deixe-me vê-la...  
- Não! - ele fez um movimento brusco, assustando a freira. - Não a toque, ela ainda estás muito mal. Vamos para o ônibus, que já deve estar nos esperando.  
- Minha Santa Mãe, Rainha dos Céus! Protegei Melissa... Oh Padre, e como fica nossa viagem?  
- Ainda está de pé, Rose. Não se preocupe, Melissa já vai melhorar. Eu garanto. Vamos?  
- Você tem certeza? Não é melho levá-la a um hospital?  
- De jeito nenhum! Nosso avião para Roma parte em 30 minutos, minha cara. Você vai perder essa oportunidade de ver o Papa Paulo VI em pessoa?  
- Oh, não não! Melissa vai melhorar... Santa Juliana Falconiere, a santa protetora do estômago, não vai deixar ela piorar mais! Amém.

As freiras seguiram para a ante-sala para apresentar as fichas carimbadas para finalmente terminarem sua visita na Penintenciária e seguir para sua aventura em Roma e no Vaticano. O Padre Richard, que ficou hospedado no convento por duas semanas, convenceu as pobres freiras a tirar uns dias de descanço na Cidade Santa. Mal sabiam que tudo era parte de um plano.

Sawyer apresentou sua ficha e seus documentos juntos com os documentos da freirinha que estava quase desfalecida em seus braços. Os guardas foram convencidos a não revistá-la, já que ela parecia tão mal. Eles pensaram consigo, era pecado deixar uma pobre freira passando assim tão mal naquele lugar horrivel. E assim Kate saiu pelo portão da frente, vestida de freira.

Eles embarcaram no avião sem muitos problemas. A companhia aérea já tinho sido avisada que uma grande excursão de freiras estava indo para Roma, para a Canonização de Elisabeth Ann Bayley Seton.

Horas depois de terem decolado, uma comissária de bordo chega na sala reservada do avião para funcionários com uma expressão muito estranha.

- O que foi Anne? - perguntou a amiga da comissária. - Parece que você viu um fantasma!  
- Ashley, eu acho que preciso de férias. Não devo estar dormindo direito...  
- Por que Anne? O que foi que aconteceu?  
- Eu acho que acabei de ver um padre e uma freira transando no banheiro. Eu só posso estar louca. - a amiga a olha espantada.  
- É querida, acho melhor você tirar umas férias.


End file.
